My Love
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Emma is still searching for Anna, while also making sure that Storybrooke is safe. Now what will happen when Emma is attacked? Can the others keep her safe? Or will the Snow Queen prevail?
1. Chapter 1

My Love

"Ingrid stop!" Elsa yelled as she watched the icicles get closer to Killian's head, as he struggled to cut himself of the ice. "Hey! Dairy Queen!" yelled Emma as she shot magic at Ingrid, sending her to the ground.

David and Killian are trying to cut him free as the icicles came closer. Emma pushes them out of the way before they could be speared. "You want to fight Emma? Let's fight." said Ingrid, magic at the ready.

Emma got her magic ready, as they began battling orbs of white and ice were flying all over the place. Elsa stood, at the ready just in case Emma needed her. Emma shot Ingrid in the shoulder, throwing her to the ground.

Emma takes a breath and turns around to check on her father and boyfriend. Ingrid gets up and aims at Emma. "Ingrid don't!" yelled Elsa, jumping in front of Emma, her hand at the ready. Ingrid sends Elsa flying and she hits a tree, unconscious.

Emma turns back around and continues her battle with Ingrid. Ingrid overpowers her, and sends her to the ground. Killian runs over and helps her up, blood flowing from a wound on her head.

Ingrid steps up to them. "I only want to help you master your powers." She sends Killian five feet from her, hitting a tree in the process. "Killian!" Emma turns to face Ingrid. She sends pieces of ice at her, Emma acting fast to block them.

Ingrid sends too many the second time and overpowers her, a shard catching her in the chest. Emma goes down. Killian, David and Elsa look in horror. Ingrid smiled at them. "Now let's see how strong the magic of the Savior is." Ingrid vanishes.

Killian and David race over to Emma, the shard disappearing when Killian picks up her upper body. Killian touches her face. "She's freezing." he said as he looked at her face. He looks up at David. "We need to get her home. NOW." said David.

Killian nodded. He took his pirate coat off and wrapped it around her and picked her up. "We also need to address her head wound." said Killian as they headed back to the apt. Killian sat on the sofa, hugging her to him and laying her down in his side.

"I know you aren't a big fan of me mate but- It doesn't matter. What matters right now is keeping Emma warm and comfortable." Killian nods and takes out his bottle of rum. He poured a very little bit on her head wound and dabbed at it with one of cloths.

"Still a bloody waste eh Swan?" he asked with a slight smile, as he looked at her pale form. Elsa frowns as David piles blankets on her small form. "What's the matter Elsa?" he asked as Mary Margaret addressed a wound on her hand.

"This is my fault. If only I hadn't been so careless. I never should have gone out there today. This is my fault, and I'm sorry." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Don't be. No one blames you." she said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa smiles and nodded. "Thank you." As the day went on Emma's condition hadn't changed, her body hadn't warmed up. "We have to do something. Her body temperature won't go up. She's as cold ice." said Killian.

Mary Margaret tried to get a hold of Regina, but no luck. David called Belle and asked that she and Gold would come and try to help with Emma. Belle and Gold arrived and much to Killian's dislike. Gold performs a spell and finds out the problem.

"She has an ice splinter lodged in her heart." Elsa looks at the group. "This is like the same thing that happened with Anna. I was struggling to control my powers and I struck her. She had ice in her heart. I know how to fix it."

"No you don't." They looked at Gold. "In order for your magic to be undone, an act of true love had to be performed. This ice magic is different. In order for her to overcome this spell, either the Snow Queen dies, or Emma herself has to overcome the spell."

"Are you bloody mad crocodile!? There's no way that Emma can overcome this spell! The Snow Queen is much stronger and experienced." Gold looks at Killian. "Well either Ms. Swan overcomes the spell or the Snow Queen dies, or she dies. It's that simple pirate." Gold said with a smug smile.

Killian goes toward him, ready to hit him, David stopping him. "This isn't going to help Emma right there." Killian nodded, backing off. "Well crocodile, is there at least a spell that can help her? Give her more time?"

Gold shrugs. Killian looked at Mary Margaret and David. "Well can we just kill the ice witch? She has done nothing but cause trouble." said Killian. "Killing anyone, even the Snow Queen is out of the question." said David.

"Besides, she's Elsa's aunt. But letting her get away with nearly killing your daughter is okay!?" Killian yelled. David looked at Killian. "I don't like it more than you. And don't make the mistake that I do not care for my daughter's well being." said David.

"Well while you guys are arguing, you are not helping Ms. Swan. There is no spell that I can think of that can help her at this point." Killian walked over and laid her head on his lap. Emma awoke a few hours later.

Killian and the others tell her what is going on, and what her options are. "Well then I'll fight the spell. I won't let it stop me from my responsibilities. I promised Elsa that I would help her find Anna. And that's what I am going to do."

Killian put an arm around her shoulder. "You should rest." Emma shook her head. "No I will find Anna. Then I will rest." Killian nodded, but her decision worried him. He feared her condition would worsen.

Over the next two weeks they all noticed that Emma was paler than usual and her skin was cold to the touch. She was also tired a lot too. But nothing stopped Emma from her duties. Her phone rings.

"Hello?"

_**"Emma, it's Belle. I found something in one of my books."**_

"What do you got?"

_**"The necklace that Elsa gave Anna is something called the wishing star. It a special stone that allows one wish to be granted."**_

"Are you sure? We have been looking all over for it! Thank you!"

_**"Sure."**_

Emma raced to the beach where Elsa was taking a break. Suddenly a sharp pain stopped Emma in her tracks, her breathing becoming ragged. She dropped to her knees, trying to get her breathing under control. She took deep breaths and the pain became less intense.

She quickly walked to the beach. "Elsa!" She turned. "Emma." Emma sat next to her in the sand. "Belle just learned that the necklace you gave Anna is the wishing star!" Elsa looked at her in shock. "Really?" Emma nodded.

"Anna, I wish you were here. Please return to me." Suddenly there stood Kristoff and Anna. "Anna? Anna!" Anna looked at saw Elsa. "Elsa!" They hugged. Emma smiled as she saw the sisters' reunion.

She felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked at Killian. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. Elsa walked over. "Emma, Killian, this is my sister Anna and her fiancé Kristoff. Anna, Kristoff this is Emma and Killian, they helped me find you guys."

They all shook hands. "Well isn't beautiful?" they all turned and there was Ingrid. "The two sisters, finally reunited." she said with a fake smile. Elsa and Emma got into a fighting stance. "What do you want ice witch?" asked Emma.

"I'm impressed Emma. You can still move even though you have an ice splinter in your chest. Most fall victim within two or three days. But you have lasted almost three weeks. Impressive. Perhaps the magic of the Savior truly is as strong as they say."

Ingrid smiled and cocked her head. "But I'm sure that you have been having some complications? Stabbing pains in the chest? Ragged breathing?" Elsa and Killian looked over at her.

"So? It hasn't stood in the way of the things I need to do. It won't slow me down. I won't let it." Ingrid smiled. "There will come a time that even you will fall victim to it. And when you do it will freeze your heart."

Emma shot magic at her. "That may be, but until it does, believe me when I say that I will always be there to kick your sorry ass. Now did you come here just to threaten? Or are you going to fight?" Ingrid nodded.

She shot magic that knocked all five of them down. Emma jumped up and shot some of her magic at Ingrid, touching her chest from the pain. "Come on you wanna fight? Let's fight." she said.

Ingrid smiled. "How does it feel Emma? Knowing you were born with magic, and the only one in your family that is gifted? You will soon learn that your family, even your beloved fears you." Emma locked eyes with her. "Enough chit chat."

She shoots magic, feeling winded. Ingrid sends her five feet away. Ingrid shielded herself from ice magic as Elsa gets up. "Stop hurting people! Why are you attacking Emma? Me? My family?"

Ingrid looked at her. "You once told me that you sent Anna away because you were convinced that she would betray me. Was it because of what mother did to you? Shut up. Is it because she treated you differently? Shut up!"

Emma picked up her body and limped over to Killian, leaning on him. "Is that why you sought out Emma and I? Because you wanted our family to shun us like yours shunned you? SHUT UP!"

Ice shards flew everywhere, when they disappeared, Ingrid was gone. Emma took her shield spell down, feeling exhausted. "Emma, are you alright?" asked Elsa, looking at her form. Emma nodded.

She dropped to her knees, Killian catching her before she hit the ground. "I've got you love." he looks at the others. "Let's go." They nodded. David and Mary Margaret panicked when they saw Emma in Killian's arms.

"She's okay. She just used too much magic." they nodded, both sighed in relief. I'm going to take her to her room. Relax mate, I just want to make sure she's okay." he said after he saw David's face.

The others reminisced as Killian stayed upstairs with Emma. About an hour later Emma woke up. "Hey love, how are you feeling?" Emma sighs. "Tired." Killian's smile faded. "Emma, why didn't you tell anyone about the ice splinter?"

Emma sat up. "Because we all have enough to worry about, without adding my drama to the mix. I didn't want to be a burden on anyone." Killian sighed. "You are not a burden on anyone. You mean a lot to everyone, especially me."

Emma smiled as she looked into Killian's crystal blue eyes. "Killian you are all busy with your own lives." Killian shook his head and got off the bed. "When are you going to realize that everyone around you cares about you!? Everyone in your family, all your friends, me! We care about you. Why is it so hard for you to accept!?"

"Because whenever I have let people in, I have been hurt. I know nothing but pain when it comes to letting people in! It has been like that my whole life! I can't deal with getting hurt again!" tears fell down her face.

Killian sat down and took her in his arms, and kissed her head. "No one here will abandon you or hurt you. Your parents love you. The lad loves you. And you are the most important person to me in my life. Emma let me in."

He buried his face in her hair. "Please." he whispered. Emma backed away and kissed him softly. Killian tasting the salt of her tears. "Okay I promise, if it becomes a problem, I will let you know."

Killian nodded and kissed her head. "Can I get you anything? A hot chocolate would be great." Killian got up and looked at her. "I know, with cinnamon." Emma smiled. Killian left for the kitchen.

The pain returns to Emma's chest and she starts to cough. Her coughing is relentless. She feels a warm liquid in her hand. Blood." She quickly washes her hand and wipes her face of the blood.

Killian comes up, holding a steaming cup of hot cocoa. "You okay? I heard you coughing. Fine." Killian nods and hands her the cup. "Well I think I am going to head to my room. David doesn't like me in yours."

Emma giggles and nodded, taking a sip her hot chocolate. "But if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Emma smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Killian. Goodnight Swan." Killian kissed her cheek.

After Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff headed to their rooms, everyone called it a night. Henry was staying Regina. Emma fell asleep for a few hours. She was awakened by the sharp pains in her chest. Emma gasped awake, trying to breathe. It felt like her lungs were collapsing.

**'The damn splinter is getting worse. Now the curse is attacking my lungs.' **She sat up, wheezing. She started to cough blood again, the blood a bit darker. Emma just focused on her breathing. She was able to get her breathing under control.

She fell back asleep after the pain dulled. She woke up around 8 to her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_**"Emma."**_

"Killian?"

_**"We have some information, we found where the Snow Queen is. She took Elsa's sister so now we are at her new hideout."**_

"Wait 'we'?"

_**"Yes, I'm with Elsa and Kristoff."**_

"Where are you?"

_**"At the ice wall where you and Elsa were trapped. She has made a cave out of it."**_

"Okay be right there."

She jumped up, got dressed, wrote a note for her parents, and jumped into her bug. She raced to the ice wall and met up with the others. "Where are they? What happened?"

"She appeared at Granny's. She said that Anna was in the way of me joining her. So she took her." said Elsa.

Emma took a step, ignoring the pain in her chest and lungs. "Are you sure that you're up for this love?" Emma looked at Killian. "Yes, I'm tired of this dairy queen hurting people and obsessing over me and Elsa. I'm the savior, and I'm ready to kick her ass. This ends tonight."

**'Even if I die in the process, I will make sure this town is safe for those I care about. I won't lose anyone else.' **

"Come on Elsa" Elsa nodded. Emma turned to Killian. "Call dad, let him know what's going on." Killian nodded. "Regina told me to give you this." Emma looks down. "It's a candle. Yes, she said to use your magic to activate it." Emma nodded.

They walk in and they see Anna chained to the ground by ice chains. "My sisters turned their back on me because I was different. Why should you be any different? Why should I allow you to keep Elsa from me? Well I can promise you this: You won't live another day. NO!"

Elsa and Emma jump out. "I won't let you hurt her. She is the last family I have left. I just got her back. Don't take her from me again." Ingrid looked between the sisters and the Savior. "If I can't have Emma and Elsa as my new sisters, then I will make you suffer."

Ingrid faces Anna. Emma took off toward Anna. Ingrid throws black shards of ice, Emma jumping in the way of Anna, unable to summon a shield. "Emma NO!" cried Elsa as Emma received another shard to the chest.

David arrives with Regina, and Henry. "Hook, what is going on? Emma NO!" They all look at each other before rushing into the cave. Emma was laying in the middle of the cave, a black ice shard sticking from her chest, laying on her side.

They all stood in shock. Emma picked up herself as she watched Ingrid take aim at her family and Regina. She takes the candle out and uses her powers, she blows and fire comes flying from it, surrounding Ingrid, Iron shackles appear on her wrists. "Take that ice witch."

She drops on all fours, coughing up black blood. Killian runs over as the black ice shard dissapears. He hugs her upper body to him. "You're okay. You'll be okay." said Killian, his voice breaking. Emma looks at her father.

"Dad, I just want to let you know that I don't blame you and mom for anything bad that happened. I understand why you sent me away. I love you and mom so much. I don't regret meeting you guys."

"Regina I never meant to cause you any unhappiness. I didn't bring back Marian to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you find your happy ending." Emma coughed again, and looked at her son.

"Henry, I don't regret you coming to Boston that night. You are my son and I love you. The only regret I have is giving you up. Not being able to watch you grow up. None of the amazing things that have happened to me would have happened if not for you." Henry shook his head.

"No mom, you are going to be okay." Emma touches his cheek with her icy hand. She looked at Killian. "Killian." He shook his head. "No you are not allowed to say goodbye. Because you are not going anywhere. You can fight this."

Emma smiles weakly, coughing blood, it running down her mouth. "Killian I'm glad that I met you. You have helped my family many times over. Although you believe you are just a pirate, you are a good man. Thank you, for everything. Goodbye Killian. I...lo..."Emma's body goes limp.

"Mom? Mom? Mom! Mom! MOM!" Henry yells, shaking her. Regina pulls him away, his tears soaking her shirt, tears falling from her eyes. Henry turns around. "Mom please wake up. Please." he whispers brokenly. Anna turned to Kristoff and Elsa laid her head on her sister's shoulder, the both of them crying.

David gripped his short hair till his knuckles turned white, tears trailing down his face. He took his phone out. "Snow I need you to see if Belle can watch Neal. Please come to the wall. You will see my truck. Please."

He hangs up he looks over at the Snow Queen with hatred. Elsa had chained her to the ground with ice chains. Killian looked at Emma's face in sheer agony and sadness. He brought his forehead to her icy one. Tears mixed with the blood on her face. "Emma, please come back to me. Please I-"

Mary Margaret came running in, her eyes resting on her daughter in Killian's arms. She starts shaking her head. "No, no, no, no! No! No! Not Emma!" David runs over to her and takes her in his arms. Not our Emma David! Not Emma!" Killian kisses Emma's forehead. "I love you Emma."

Killian tucks her head under his chin. "Well this is a depressing sight." They all turned and there stood Gold. Killian stood up. "We asked you for help. Why didn't you?" Gold shrugged. "I told you her condition wasn't to be taken lightly." Killian pushes him into the wall by the throat.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret yelled. "I swear to god crocodile, if I hadn't promised Swan that I wouldn't kill you, trust me you would be dead right now. Your grandson witnessed his mother's death."

"It's tragic, I admit it. That I will not deny. But there are some curses that even The Dark One cannot undo. I am sorry, for Henry's sake." He disappears. Killian turns to Ingrid. "Please tell me that I can kill her now."

"No we cannot kill her. But she killed our daughter, so believe me when I say that she will be punished." Henry looked up from Emma's body to Regina. "Mom isn't there anything that you can do? Don't make me say goodbye to her too. Don't make me bury another parent."

Regina's heart broke for Henry. She may not have always liked Emma, but she was Henry's birth mom. "Henry, there isn't much we can do sweetie. But I will look in my vault. Let's get to my vault. Hook, grab Emma."

They made themselves to Regina's vault David dropped Ingrid at the jail. "We need a spell to preserve Emma's body." Regina looks at Elsa." I need your help." Elsa nodded. "This is a frozen preservation spell." Regina and Elsa encase Emma in sheer ice.

"It won't last for more than four days, max. That doesn't give us much time. I will need help." she looked at Mary Margaret and David. "I want you to see what you can get out of Ingrid. She might know something. Henry I want you to look around Gold's to see if there is anything. There has to be something."

Henry sits down and Elsa sits next to him. "Believe me Henry, if there was a way to help Emma with the wishing star I would use it." Henry nods and looks at her. "Thank you. But we are going to save my mom. I refuse to give up on her. I refuse to bury another parent this year."

"Henry come on, let's get to work. Let's help Emma." said Regina. Henry nodded and got up. Elsa looked after Henry. **'I hope for your sake, that you can save her.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ingrid sat in the cell and stayed silent. She hadn't said a word since Mary Margaret and David brought her there. Mary Margaret looked into space, still in shock, tears falling freely from her eyes. David looked at the Snow Queen in sheer hatred and anger. "You are going to tell us what you did to our daughter witch." said David.

Ingrid just looked up and smiled. "That was not meant for her. She was foolish for jumping in front of Anna. I never wanted to cause Emma harm. I wanted her and Elsa as my new sisters. She was special, as was Elsa and myself." Mary Margaret approached the cell.

"If you meant no harm to Emma, then why did you attack her and put an ice splinter in her heart in the first place?" Ingrid looked at Mary Margaret. "She was supposed to overcome that spell. The black ice is the one that you needed to worry about. But it doesn't matter. The black ice encased her heart. So there is nothing you can do. I don't understand what you guys expect to do. Emma is dead. Accept it."

Mary Margaret jerked Ingrid by the hem of her dress. "My daughter may be dead, but she will come back. She will not stay dead. She will always find us. That's what this family does." she said with venom in her voice.

Ingrid smiled. "Then why talk to me? Are you hoping that I will tell you a way to save her? Don't hold your breath. Once the black ice encases someone's heart, they are doomed to death. There is no way to help her."

Mary Margaret looked at David and grabbed his hand. They walked away from the cell. "What?" asked David. "I think that she just gave me an idea." said Mary Margaret, with a slight smile.

"What? Think about it. She just said that a her heart is encased in ice. Maybe Regina can take her heart and thaw it." David looked at his wife. "It's worth a try." he called Regina.

**"Hello?"**

"Regina, Snow had a good idea. According to the Snow Queen, Emma's heart is encased in ice. Is there maybe a way that you could take it out and thaw it?"

**"It's worth a try. Why don't you and Mary Margaret come over here."**

David nodded. "Be right there."

David looked at Mary Margaret. "Regina wants us over there." Mary Margaret nodded and looked at Ingrid. "This isn't over. You will still pay for what you did to Emma." Ingrid just smiled a smug smile and they left the station.

They made it to Regina's vault. "Now I don't want you to get your hopes up. This may not work." They all nodded. "Wait. Where's Hook?" asked Henry. They all looked around. "You know now that you mention it, I haven't seen the pirate in a while."

Mary Margaret looked at David. "Gold!" David nodded and took off running. Killian looked at the door of Gold's. He nodded and made his way to the door and broke it open. Belle jumped and backed away behind Gold. Gold pushed her farther behind him.

Killian grabbed Gold by the throat and pushed him into the wall. "Hook! Stop!" Belle yelled. "We asked for your help! We only asked you to help give her more time! She's dead because you wouldn't help her! And why!? Because she was with me! Your grandson had to watch his mother die in my arms!" Belle looked at Gold and Killian in horror.

"Hook, please put him down! Please!" Killian looked at her, anger evident in his eyes, tears falling from them. "Why should I? Why should the bloody Dark One have everything!? Because you promised that you would give up your revenge on him." Killian turned and there stood David.

"Come on Hook. Be the better man. Be the better man, that Emma knows you are." Killian sighed deeply, angrily. He looked at Belle's tear streaked face, and at Gold. He dropped Gold, him falling to his knees. Killian walked past David and went outside. David looked at Gold. "Saved your sorry ass." he shut the door and caught up to Killian.

"Hook, you have to calm down. You can't let your anger cloud your judgment." Killian stopped and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry mate. It's just it's like my nightmare come true. That's how Milah died. She died in my arms. And I swore that I wouldn't let anything happen to Emma. And now look what happened. She died in my arms." David put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, this is tragic for us all. We all loved her. And she made sure that everyone was okay before herself. I couldn't be more proud of her. But we are going to get her back. And when we do, you will be able to be together." Killian nodded.

"Come on, we may have found a way." Killian nodded and they made it back to the vault. They came in to frowns, and Henry crying. "What happened?" asked David. "I can't take her heart. She is the product of true love, which means I can't take her heart. Just like my mother. Emma is the only one that can take her heart out. So we have to find another way." Killian nodded.

"We are running out of time." said Mary Margaret, looking at her daughter, her body starting to drip as the ice began to melt. Henry bowed his head. "There has to be an answer. We can't just give up." said Henry looking at the adults. "I won't give up on her. I will not lose another parent. She will not be joining my dad. Not just yet."

Regina looked at her son with sympathy. "We are trying honey, but you need to brace yourself for the possibility that we may need to say goodbye." Henry shook his head. "No!" He took off. "Henry!" yelled Regina. She sighed and looked at the others. "I'm sorry." Regina walked off. Mary Margaret laid her head on David's shoulder. Killian sighed and shook his head, and walked out in a huff.

Henry opened the door and ran to the counter. Belle looked at Henry. "Henry, what is it?" He sniffled and looked at her. "Belle, please, see if you can find something to help my mom! Please!"

Belle sighed and looked at Henry. "I'll see what I can do." Henry nodded. "Thank you." Elsa walked into the station and saw her aunt sitting on the cot in the cell. Ingrid looked up and smiled.

"Well, the Queen of Arendelle has decided to grace me with her presence. What can I do for you Elsa." She walked up to the cell bars.

"I want you to tell me how to save Emma's life." Ingrid laughed. "Her life? She's dead. And the sooner that everyone accepts that, the better."

Elsa gripped the bars. "I know that there is a way to help her. There is always a loophole in curses. And we will find out how to help Emma. Believe me, you will be punished for what you have done."

Elsa walked away. "I'm surprised that you blame me for what happened to her. She was the one that saved your sister. Why blame me for something that she did on her own?" Elsa turned.

"The first time you attacked her, you meant it. You meant to harm Emma." she walked out of the station. Belle opened book, after book, after book, and nothing. "Belle." She turned and there stood Gold.

"Do you realize that you have been looking through those books for hours? It's after 1 in the morning." Belle smiled and turned back to the books. "What exactly are you looking for?" Gold asked, walking behind her.

"I'm looking for any kind of spell that can help Emma." Gold sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now they have you losing sleep to help her. That captain will stop at nothing." Belle looked at her husband.

"It wasn't Hook that asked me for help. It was Henry. I don't understand you Rumple. You are so against helping Emma. Why?" Gold sighed and walked off.

"Don't walk away. Why are you so against helping Emma, your grandson's mother? What aren't you telling me Rumple?" Gold turned and looked at her.

"I just think that its unwise to look for something that doesn't exist. Don't you think that if there was, I would have used it for Baelfire?" Belle sighed and hugged him.

"Emma has done so much for this town, and for you. She got you to your son. You were able to see Baelfire once more thanks to her. She freed you from Zelena's control. She gave you a grandson. Don't you think that she deserves help from the people that she keeps safe?" Gold looked at Belle.

"I also believe that she is with Baelfire. She may be where she belongs now. She has returned to Baelfire." Belle backed away from him. "Is this about your son, or is it about causing Hook pain?" Gold opened his mouth, and then shut it.

"You don't want to help Emma because of her relationship with Hook? You would let your grandson bury her because of her relationship with him?" Gold sighed. "That pirate has taken from me before. Perhaps it is time that he feels that pain." Belle looked at him in anger.

"Hook took everything from you? You had another chance to see your son, and you got your revenge on him due to killing Milah. Now you are telling me that you still have sworn revenge on him, even though he has given up his revenge on you?" Gold looked into her eyes.

She walked back over to the books. "Well Rumple, I will not make him and her family suffer because of Hook. Now I will find a way to help." She looked at Gold. "And if you aren't going to help me, I suggest that you leave me alone. There are only three days max to help." Gold nodded and left the library.

Regina looked through numerous of her old books, but with no luck. She decided to call it a night. David, Mary Margaret, and Henry went over to the apt and sat in the living room. Mary Margaret sat on the sofa, with baby Neal in her arms. She just looked at his sleeping face. David has his arm around his wife. Henry, nodding off in one of the chairs, they were all exhausted.

Belle walked into the shop, realizing that Gold was at home and began poking around his old books, trying to find some way to help. She found an old brown leather book with weathered pages. She picked it up and blew the dust from it. It read _**'Tenebrosi maledictum et Cures.' **_She looked through it and looked up what the words meant.

The next morning Regina went straight to her vault, to Emma even more melted. She began to panic. She didn't want to disappoint Henry. "Regina!" she turned. Belle came running. "Henry told me about everything and I found this book." She handed it to Regina.

"_**Tenebrosi maledictum et Cures**_?" Belle nodded. "I found it in the shop this morning. It translates as _**'Dark Curses and Cures'**_ I thought it might be something." Regina nodded as she opened it.

"Thank you." Belle nodded. She looked at Emma and frowned and looked back at Regina. "I hope for Henry's sake that you can save her." Regina nods. "So do I."

Regina looked through the book. Belle returned to the shop. "Where is my book?" She turned to find to an angry Gold. "I gave it to Regina. You gave the Evil Queen one of my oldest books?" Belle sighed angrily.

"Yes I did. I wanted to see if it can help save Emma. Why didn't you ask me for the book instead of taking it?" Belle looked at Gold.

"Because you wouldn't have given it to me. Now I'm tired of this thing you have with Hook. He has given up his revenge on you. So shouldn't you do the same for him?" Gold sighed and looked at her.

"Emma has done so much. We owe her so much. She made sure that you returned to me. I feel like she deserves my help, and if giving a book is all I can do, then that's what I'm going to do."

Gold nodded. "And it hurts me that you are willing to sacrifice her just so you could have more revenge on Hook. He has suffered enough." Gold nodded.

"You are right. Let me ask you this. What if there was a way that I can get Emma to get her heart out of her body so that it could perhaps be warmed?" Belle looked at Gold.

"That's a start." Gold nodded. "Call everyone and tell them to meet at Regina's vault." Belle nodded.

Belle called everyone and they all met up at the vault. Gold took a piece of weathered and stained paper from his pocket. He put his hand over it. "Sicut ego hodie praecipio tibi ut facias fuscus imperat impero sumi ex corde."

Emma started to glow and her eyes opened. Everyone gasped and Killian took a step toward her. Emma reached into her chest and pulled her heart out. The heart was still, with black ice encased around it. Gold took it and Emma's body became still once. Killian moved hair from her face.

Gold handed the heart over to Regina. "Better get to work dearie. She only have another day. Using that spell knocked two days off. You have to have it thawed by tomorrow at midnight or Emma Swan will remain dead." He looked at Killian, who nodded. Gold walked out of the vault.

Regina looked at the Charmings and Henry. "I promise that I will try my hardest." They nodded. Killian kissed Emma's head. **'I wish the kiss of true love would work. I wish I could have you back.'** Killian kissed her cold, pale lips.

He looked at her still, pale face. **'I love you Emma.' **Regina looked at Henry. "Please Henry, you have to still be ready for the possibility." Henry nodded.

"But I will try whatever I can to thaw her heart. But this is dark ice magic. I'm not sure what to do but I will exhaust any possibility to help her." Henry nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you mom. This means so much to me." Regina smiled and hugged him back. Regina looked at Snow and Charming. "Why don't you go home and relax. Henry and I will look around my vault and in the book that Belle gave me."

They nodded. They left and Henry and Regina got to work, trying to find a counter spell. "Maybe we should go and talk to the one that cast this magic in the first place." said Henry.

"The Snow Queen? I doubt that she would talk. So then we make her talk." said Killian. Regina looked at Henry and at Killian, and nodded. "Let's go and see the ice bitch." Killian, Regina, and Henry all walked into the station.

Ingrid looked over and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian opened the cell door and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "Hook! Are you insane!?" Regina yelled.

"No, I am tired if tiptoeing around this bloody witch. Now we came here for answers and we are not leaving without them." He looked at Regina and Henry. Henry nodded and walked alongside Killian.

"Now this magic that you used to curse my mom, why did you do it?" Ingrid looked at Henry and shrugged her shoulders. Killian put his arm on her throat and pushed. "Don't bloody test me, I may be nice, but I am still a pirate." Ingrid choked and he eased up.

"I used the ice magic the first time on Emma to make her stronger. So we can move onto the next step in my plan. She was the one that jumped in the way of the black ice magic. That is all on her."

Killian looked in her eyes. "Okay then tell us ice bitch, what can we do to undo the damage of the magic?" Killian asked. Ingrid laughed. "I have told you, there is no way to undo it. Emma will remain dead." Killian pushed her further into the wall. "Take her heart."

Henry and Regina looked at Killian in shock. He looked at them. "Take her heart, and then you can make her tell us what we can do." Regina shook her head. "No. I don't take hearts." Henry looked at his mom.

"Go ahead mom. That may be the only way to save mom." Regina looked at Henry. "Henry?" he nodded. Ingrid smiled.

"Go ahead. You still won't get the answer you want." Killian put his hook over her heart. "Maybe we won't give you that brief pain." He pushed a little harder into her chest and Ingrid gasped.

Regina looked at Henry. "Maybe you shouldn't be here Henry." Henry looked at her in disbelief.

"Please Henry go to Mary Margaret's. Please." Henry sighed and nodded. "I will call in ten minutes to make sure you're there." Henry nodded and walked out. She turned back to Killian and Ingrid.

"Now we are going to play a game. We are going to ask you questions, and if we think you're lying or we don't like the answer, Hook here gets to hurt you."

"Now, what were you doing here in Storybrooke?" Ingrid looked at them and rolled her eyes. Hook pushed a little harder, enough to break the skin. Ingrid grunted in pain.

"Who taught you that dark ice magic? I have never seen it before." said Regina. Ingrid looked at her and kept her mouth shut.

Hook ran his hook over her arm quickly, cutting her. She grunted in pain. "Hurry love, it won't be long before your white dress will be a different color." Ingrid looked at Killian and smiled.

"Tell me something pirate, when you learned that Emma was gifted, did you fear her? Didn't even a little piece of you fear what she was capable of?" Killian pushed a little harder on her throat.

"I warned you not to push me. We are the ones that are going to be asking questions. Now answer the queen. Where did you learn the dark ice magic?" Killian asked dangerously, sending a slight chill even up Regina's spine.

Ingrid laughed. "Who do you think I learned it from? You really think that Regina was the only person that was taught dark magic? Who does anyone go to that wants to learn dark magic?" Killian looked at Regina.

"The Dark One." Regina looked back at him. Killian looked back at Ingrid. "Well if you learned the magic from the Dark One, then that means he taught you how to undo the magic." Ingrid smiled.

"Even if he did, I wouldn't tell you." Killian put his hook to her heart and pushed harder, causing a bit more blood to flow. "You will if you want to live."

Ingrid laughed. "I do not fear you pirate. Besides Emma's not around to impress." Killian pushed her into the bars. Regina grabbed his arm. "Take it easy Hook." Killian blinked and nodded. He looked at Ingrid.

"You are wasting your time anyway." Killian dropped her and stormed out of the station. Regina looked at Ingrid.

She grabbed Ingrid by the throat and pushed her to the wall, a fireball in her hand. "Now we are going to play the game my way. Each time you lie, or I don't like the answer, you get a burn. How's that?" Ingrid rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret laid a blanket on the sleeping form of Henry. She smiled and sat at the bar with David. She sighed, and looked at David.

"David I fear that we will not get to Emma in enough time. I fear that we will fail our daughter. I try to put on a brave face for Henry, but in reality I don't think that we will have our daughter any more. I..."

Mary Margaret broke down. David hugged his wife. "We will save her, and we will have our daughter." Mary Margaret nodded and cried into her husband's chest.

Killian stood at the docks and looked at the waves. The waves, that usually calmed, and soothed him, no longer held their effect on his broken self. He feared for the worst at this point. He wanted to believe that he would see her again. He wanted to believe that he would be able to taste her lips once again. He feared that he would never see her emerald green eyes again.

The past two days were worse than the year that he spent from her. At least there he knew that she was safe. She was alive. He wanted to see the look on her face when he told her that he loved her and he wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to hear the words escape her lips. He wanted to hear her finish her sentence before she died in his arms.

He blamed himself for her death. **'I should have paid more attention to her. I should have been there when she needed me. I should have been the one to have taken the blow. How could I have let her go by herself. And how could I have let her go...how...' **

Killian dropped to his knees and cried. He let the agony crush him, as his sobs shook his body. "Emma please, you have to come back to me. I won't survive it this time. I won't survive your death. It will truly kill me." He sobbed. "I don't know what else to do. Trust me when I say I would take your place if I could." he bowed his head as we punched at the blacktop.

Ingrid screamed again as another fireball got her in the chest. She dropped to the ground. She looked up at Regina. "I am telling you the truth I do not know how to overcome this. And I still wouldn't tell you."

Regina burned her and threw her into the bars. "I'll bet those shackles are a pain, neutralizing your powers so you can't fight back." Ingrid looked at Regina with anger.

Regina locked the door and walked out of the station and walked back to her vault. **'I don't know what else to do. I am running out of time and ideas.'** She closed the book and she focused a gentle little flame and out it to Emma's heart.

"Please work. I am out of ideas." she looked at the book and opened it up and found a spell. Regina picked up the heart and focused.

"I , arcesse solvere flamma gelu tenebrarum magicae." she opened her eyes as a very little piece of ice began to melt. Regina smiled slightly. **'Perhaps there is hope yet.'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina continued with the melting spell. She tried her hardest to make the fire a little hotter, hoping that it would speed up the process. But she knew that she couldn't make it too hot. She hoped that she would have enough time to save Emma.

Henry opened his eyes and realized that he fell asleep on the sofa. He raised his head and sat up on the sofa, and sighed. There was no more news. And there was less than twenty four hours to save his mom. He looked at the ground as tears filled his eyes. He feared that despite everything they tried, he would end up burying his mom after all.

Mary Margaret stood by the window with baby Neal in her arms. She looked down at her son and tears fill her eyes. She looked outside and tried to get her emotions under control for Henry's sake. She sighed as she looked at Neal. "Your big sister is going to be just fine. We will be a family again. And we will be happy."

Regina opened her eyes and groaned in frustration. At this rate there was no way that she would be able to thaw out her heart before midnight. She needed help. And she knew who she needed to ask, no matter how much she didn't want to. She placed the heart in a box and made her way to her destination. She looked at the sign and sighed.

The door opened with a ring and Belle looked up. "Regina, what can I do for you?" she asked. Regina walked up to her. "I need to speak with Gold. I need his help." Belle nodded and walked out back where Gold was working on something. "Rumple?"

Gold picked his head up and smiled. "What is it my love?" Belle smiled. "Regina is here. She needs your help." Gold sighed and nodded. He got up from his work table and headed up front. "What can I do for you today?" Regina sighed.

"I'm here to ask your help. I'm running out of time to thaw out Emma's heart, and I need help with someone who is more skilled with that spell. Please Gold, I need help." Gold smiled. "Well I never thought I would see the notorious queen Regina ask for help."

Regina frowned. "I merely ask your help because I'm not skilled enough." Gold smiled, and then nodded. "I will be there tonight. Don't worry dearie, we will have enough time to thaw out the savior's heart, no problem." Regina nodded and left the shop.

Belle came out and looked at him in shock. "What?" Gold asked, as he saw the shock on his wife's face. Belle shook her head. "Nothing. You just never stepped up to help." Gold smiled and walked up to her. "Someone told me to be a better person and help her, to let go to my revenge on a certain pirate." Belle smiled as she received a kiss on her head. "I am proud of you. And Neal would be too." Gold smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Regina walked over to the Charming's apartment. Mary Margaret opened the door. "Regina. What is it? I don't have the skill to thaw her heart in enough time. So I asked Gold. He will perform the spell tonight, in enough time." They nodded and Henry sighed in relief.

"Regina, you should rest for a bit, you look exhausted." said Mary Margaret. Regina shook her head. "I'll be fine. All of this will be over tonight." They all nodded in agreement. Hours passed and around 8 Gold called Regina to meet him at the vault.

Regina quickly told everyone and they all got ready. Henry looked at his phone with a frown. "Henry? Everything okay?" asked David. "Killian isn't answering his phone. He always answers." Henry said with a frown. David sat there, his hand on his chin, thinking. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him since he attacked Gold." said David.

"Should we be worried?" asked Henry. David shook his head. "Tell you what, I want you to go with Mary Margaret and I will go search to Hook." Henry nodded and followed Mary Margaret out the door while David looked around the beach and the docks.

There he was, laying on a bench, his leather jacket bunched up under his head. David walked with purpose over to him, but slowed down when he took in the pirate's appearance. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot, and there were trails where his tears once flowed. David slowly walked up and put a hand on Killian's shoulder.

"Hook, are you alright?" Killian looked up and sat up. "I will be fine, mate. I just needed time to myself last night." David nodded. "We are wanted at the vault. Regina may have found a way to help Emma." Killian nodded and followed David away.

David hoped for everyone's sake, including his own that this would work. Emma was important to them all, and they all needed her. And he knew that losing her would destroy them all. They made it to Regina's vault.

Killian's blood boiled when he saw who was standing there. He was getting ready to charge at him when David put a firm hand in his shoulder. "He's here to help." Killian scoffed. "Yeah like he would just help out of the goodness of his heart. It always comes with a price with the bloody crocodile." Killian sneered.

Gold picked his head and looked at the pirate. "Believe me when I say, that this isn't for you. This is for my grandson." Killian rolled his eyes. "Why are you here anyway crocodile?" Killian asked.

"I am here because although Regina is strong, she doesn't have the skill to warm your girlfriend's heart without making it explode. So that is why I am here. It is my spell after all." Killian rolled his eyes.

Gold picked up the heart and began the spell. "I,arcesse solvere flamma gelu tenebrarum magicae." he repeated. The heart quickly thawed in his hand. They all looked in shock. He looked at the group and handed the heart over to Regina.

They looked as the heart slowly began to beat in Regina's hand. She walked over and quickly stuck it back in her chest. No one made a sound, no one moved. Emma didn't move and they all looked in hope that she would begin to breathe.

When a moment passed Henry dropped to his knees as grief consumed him. Killian clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. Mary Margaret hid her face in David's chest. Then they all heard something that was music to their ears, Emma was breathing.

They all looked in shock as Emma's eyes opened. She looked at everyone. "Hey guys." she whispered. They all looked at her with tears in her eyes. Emma looked at her son on the ground. "What's up kid?" Henry jumped up and crushed her in a hug.

Emma smiled and hugged her son back. Next were her parents, hugging her tightly. Emma smiled at the love that her parents were showing her. She looked up at Killian, his crystal blue eyes full of tears. Emma smiled at him. He returned the smile.

Emma looked up at Regina and Gold. "Thank you." They both nodded. Mary Margaret and David decided that it was time to take Emma home. She stood up and her knees crumbled. Killian quickly grabbed her arm, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "I guess my body is still frozen." Killian nodded and walked her out. They walked toward the apt, Killian not saying a word. Emma shivered slightly. Killian stopped and shrugged out of his jacket.

He put it around her. "Thank you." Killian nodded, still not talking. Emma looked at him. "Is everything okay?" Killian nodded and they continued on walking. Mary Margaret and David stayed behind, knowing that they deserved some time alone.

They veered off. "Meet us at the apartment." said Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. Emma and Killian walked through the park. "Killian would you mind if we take a break?" Killian shook his head. "Not at all." They sat on the bench and looked at the bare trees.

"So are you going to tell me what has got you so upset? Or are you going to continue not talking to me?" Killian sighed and looked at Emma. "Are you cold?" he asked. Emma shook her head. "Killian," She took his hand.

"What is going on? You know that you can talk about anything with me." Killian looked at her, tears of anger and frustration filled his eyes. "How can you ask what's wrong. When you know damn well what's wrong."

Emma looked at him in shock. "You died! You died in front of everyone! In my arms! You died and it killed me! I begged for you to pull through because I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't! I knew that I wouldn't survive your death. So don't you ever do anything that stupid again!"

Tears pooled from his eyes. Emma looked back at him, her eyes full of guilt and sympathy. She took her hand and caressed his cheek. "I promise that I will never leave you again. And I am so sorry for what I have put you through. Please forgive me Killian."

Killian looked at her, his eyes softening. He caressed her cheek, and smiled. "I forgive you, love." Emma smiled and hugged him tightly. He held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. "Well since we will be away from everyone, and distractions." Killian said with a smile.

He looked into Emma's eyes. "Emma..." Emma gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I love you. And I don't want to be without you. I will be by your side forever." Emma smiled, her smile full of pure love. She took his hand.

"Killian, I love you too. And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize it. But I don't want to be without you. And I will be by your side." Killian smiled and they leaned in, their lips meeting, a soft kiss.

They broke apart and looked at each other with pure love in their eyes. Emma laid her head on Killian's chest. Killian tucked her head under his chin. Killian just shut his eyes and smiled. He was in complete bliss. Emma smiled and she took in his scent, spice, leather and the slight smell of rum.

Another chill ran up Emma's back. Killian wrapped his arms tighter around her. He pushed her back and looked at her. "Really love, how are you feeling?" Emma smiled. "I'm okay, a little cold. But I'll live." Killian smiled.

"Why don't we get you home into bed, and a nice cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon." Emma smiled and nodded. "That sounds amazing." Killian smiled and they walked back to the apartment. They came in and her parents were sitting at the bar.

They smiled at their daughter, her returning their smile. She looked on the sofa and there laid Henry, under a blanket, fast asleep. Emma smiled. "He's been very worried about you. He has barely slept the past few days."

Emma frowned as she looked at her son. She looked at her parents. "I'm sorry about the burden I put on everyone." Mary Margaret and David shook their heads. "No! Not at all!" Mary Margaret said. "There is no reason to apologize. And you are not a burden. You are our daughter and we love you." Emma nodded and hugged her parents.

"Well I am very tired a bit cold. I am going to go and rest in my room." They nodded. "Your hot cocoa will be there in a bit Emma." said Killian. Emma smiled and nodded. She headed to her room upstairs after she kissed Henry's head.

Killian looked at her parents. "Do you mind making the drink? I am still unsure how to make it." Mary Margaret smile and nodded and started the hot water. Killian sat next to David. "Well, I know that face." Killian looked at David.

"You are in love with Emma. And you told her today while you were alone." said Mary Margret with a smile. David looked at Killian. Killian looked uncomfortable. "I knew that you loved her. Even back in Neverland." said David.

"So I will just say this, we are okay with you being with Emma. But so help me if you hurt her I will personally run you through with my sword." Killian nodded. "Understood, mate." said Killian. Mary Margaret handed Killian a steaming cup.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret nodded. "If you are going to stay up there with her, keep the door open." said David. Killian chuckled. "You got it mate." Killian walked up the stairs and smiled at what he saw: Emma was fast asleep in her bed, with blankets covering her whole body.

He smiled as he set her cocoa on the nightstand.

He kissed the top of her head and she opened her eyes. "Hey." she said sleepily. "Hey, there." said Killian. He showed her the cup. "Your cocoa." Emma sat up and took the cup, taking a sip and sighing contently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Killian shook his head. "Don't be love. You are exhausted. It's to be expected." Emma smiled. She finished her cocoa and laid back down. "Stay with me." she said sleepily. Killian nodded. He took his boots, and leather jacket off, leaving him in a short sleeved black T-shirt and his dark jeans.

He laid next to her and she laid her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed in content. This felt like the most natural thing in the world. He felt perfectly content. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Killian opened his eyes and looked down. Emma was still sleeping. He smiled and kissed her on the head. He carefully got out of bed and covered her up. He quietly went downstairs.

"Morning." said Mary Margaret, with a baby Neal on her hip. "Good morning." Mary Margret smiled. "Hungry? I was about to cook some breakfast before David heads to work." Killian smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."

Killian sat at the bar, Mary Margaret set Neal in his play pen and headed to the stove. "How is Emma?" Mary Margret asked. Killian looked up. "She's still sleeping. She's exhausted. She was asleep before I made it up to her room last night."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Although the spell on her heart is broken, she is still exhausted due to the strain that the splinter had on her." Killian nodded. He looked over at the sofa. "Where's the lad?"

Mary Margaret looked up from her eggs. "Regina picked him up this morning, and gave him the next week off of school." Killian nodded. David came in and kissed his wife on the side of the head, and then joined Killian at the bar.

Mary Margaret placed eggs in front of both men. David and Killian dug in. Emma opened her eyes and felt around and realized that she was alone. She looked around. "Killian?" she called softly.** 'Must be downstairs with mom.' **She looked at the clock 8:45 AM.

She jumped up and got dressed and ran downstairs. They looked at her in panic. "What's the matter Emma?" asked her mother. "I overslept. I need to head to the station." They all looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Emma you are not going to work. You are not in condition. You need to stay home and rest. Please take a week or so." said David. Emma sighed and nodded. "I am a bit tired." she said. They all smiled at her.

David looked at the time and headed to work. Mary Margaret had errands and was taking Neal with her. After Mary Margaret left Emma looked at Killian. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" Killian shrugged. "Sure."

They walked into the living room and put in a movie. "This is a very interesting movie." said Killian looking down at Emma, who fell asleep on his shoulder. Killian smiled and picked her up gently.

He walked upstairs and laid her in her bed. When he turned to leave, he felt her hand on his. "Stay." she murmured. Killian smiled and nodded. He laid back in the bed with her and was out in seconds.

David rubbed his tired eyes as he looked at paperwork. Ingrid looked at David and smiled. "Well you aren't all depressed. That must mean that Emma is alive and well." David smiled smugly. "Yep, you must be disappointed about that."

Ingrid scoffed. "Hardly. I told you all that I mean no harm toward her. She is a very important person." David's eyes narrowed. "Yes, and you will stay away from her." Ingrid smiled and nodded. "Of course. After all, the shackles that she put on me, neutralize my powers, and I cannot remove them."

Killian was awoken by knocking on the door. He left Emma in her bed and answered the door. It was Elsa, and Anna. Killian smiled and invited them in. "Elsa, Anna, it's good to see you." said Emma, coming down the stairs.

Elsa ran over and hugged her. Emma was taken by surprise. "I am just glad that you are okay." Elsa said with a smile. Emma returned the smile. "I am glad that you are not frozen solid." said Anna.

Emma smiled and took Killian's hand. "Would you guys like something to eat. I was thinking of maybe going to Granny's. They all agreed and headed to Granny's. They came in and saw a party going on. Emma laughed as her mother came over.

"This was my errand. It's a party to celebrate that you are okay, and safe." Emma laughed and nodded. "Thanks mom." Emma said. Mary Margaret smiled. Emma looked at Killian and smiled. He returned the smile. She took his hand and headed to the bar.

He took out his bottle of rum and put some in two glasses. Emma laughed. "Always carrying around that bottle of rum." Killian smiled. "Pirate." he said, handing her a glass. She took a sip, letting the burning liquid go down her throat.

Ingrid kept pulling at the shackles, trying to break free, but it was no use. She sat down and sighed angrily. She breathed evenly and shut her eyes. She concentrated all her magic on the shackles. She opened her eyes and they broke from being covered in ice.

She smiled and summoned a box. She opened it and smiled. "Now it's time for phase two of my plan. Get ready Storybrooke." She looked back down at the box, where three yellow ribbons laid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma enjoyed her time at the party. She and Killian were sitting most of the evening, due to her still be tired. She was enjoying her time. She had her friends and family around. Emma looked at Killian and smiled. Killian returned the smile.

Emma felt something cold around her wrist and looked down. There was a yellow ribbon tied around her wrist. She looked at it and looked up. Elsa looked over at her. Emma looked down at her wrist and saw one around hers as well.

Killian looked at her with a smile from the bar, it soon turning into a frown as he took in his girlfriend's face. Her parents looked at her too. Killian walked over to her. "Love, what is it?" Emma held up her wrist.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Killian, her parents, and Elsa walking over. "I have no idea. But this wasn't here before. Elsa looked up from hers in horror. Emma looked at her. "What is it Elsa?" Elsa looked at them all.

"Could it have something to do with Ingrid?" Elsa asked. "Very good Elsa." Everyone in the restaurant turned and there stood Ingrid in the doorway of Granny's. Belle hid behind Gold. Anna hid behind Kristoff. Killian pushed Emma behind him.

Ingrid walked in and everyone took a step back. Ingrid looked dead at Emma. "Glad to see that you are okay Emma. I never meant for you to be harmed in the manner you were." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that we have you to thank for these?" she asked, raising her wrist. Ingrid smiled.

"Yes. It's time for me to finally have what I wanted." Everyone looked at her. "And that means that I will have Elsa and Emma as my sisters." Emma scoffed. "Yeah right. Like we will go with you willingly." Ingrid nodded.

"Either you and Elsa join me, or I will start to freeze this town, and everyone in it. Including your precious pirate and Elsa's sister." Ingrid raised her hand. Emma came out from behind Killian. "Alright. Just back off of my family." Ingrid smiled.

"I will have you as my sisters, but not quite yet. I have a little spell that needs to be done. And then we won't have to worry about anyone getting in the way. So enjoy the time you have with your family when you have the chance. And remember, those ribbons allow me to use your power if I need it." Ingrid walked out.

Emma looked at Killian. "What they bloody hell does that witch have planned now?" Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But she put these ribbons on us to neutralize our powers." said Elsa. Emma looked at her. "We are powerless over whatever she is going to do."

Emma sat down and put her head in her hand. Killian sat beside her. "Don't worry love, we will find a way to defeat her together." Emma looked at Killian, and nodded. "Well we are all tired, let's head home." said David. Everyone agreed. Killian got up and took Emma's hand.

Emma looked at her parents. "Can Killian stay?" They both nodded. "Keep the door open." said David. Emma chuckled and nodded. "Yes dad." David smiled. Emma lead Killian out and they came out to the crisp evening. Killian out his arm around her. Emma leaned into his chest.

They walked to the apartment and headed to her room. Emma sat on her bed and sighed. Killian looked at her and frowned at her face. He sat beside her. "Emma, what is it?" Emma shrugged. "Nothing." Killian sighed and looked at her face.

"Remember that we are to talk about our problems together?" he said with a smile. Emma looked at his face, tears evident in her eyes. Killian frowned and reached to wipe a tear from her face. "What is it love?"

Emma shrugged. "Everything. I know that I'm the Savior, but I don't think that I can do this. This may be too big for me. How can I make sure to keep you, my parents, my son, you, how-" Killian hugged her and kissed the side of her head. "I can't bear it if something happened to any of you." she said.

Killian smiled and pushed her away and looked at her face. He caressed her face, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Love, you are not alone. Believe me when I say that you are not alone. We are all here for you. Love, you must know that you are never alone in your battles." Emma sniffled and nodded. She hugged him. "Thank you."

Killian nodded and kissed her head. "Of course love." Killian laid them both down, Emma's arms still around his torso. She laid her head on his chest. She picked her head and looked at him. "I don't know what I would do without you." Killian smiled.

"I told you Swan, I have yet to see you fail." Emma smiled and she curled into him and fell asleep. Killian laid his hand on her head as she slept. He looked at her head. **'I swear this time I will protect you. You will be protected no matter what.'**

The next morning Emma woke up and grabbed a shower while Killian slept. She came back into her room, dressed to an awake Killian. "Morning love." Emma smiled and walked over and kissed him. "Morning Killian." Killian smiled.

Ingrid walked up to her mirror. "Today is the day. Today is the day that I get what I want. I will have my new sisters. The prophesy will be correct. I will have Elsa and Emma as my sisters. And we will be happy." She looked at her wrist where the yellow ribbon was tied. "Now I need a little help from my sisters." She shut her eyes.

They headed to the kitchen and met up with her parents and brother. "I am going to head to the station to see if there are any clues telling us what Ingrid is up to." Her parents nodded and she headed to the door. She suddenly felt weak. She put a hand on the door to steady herself.

Killian looked over and frowned and walked over to her. "Emma, are you alright?" he asked. Emma put her head on her arm against the door. "Yeah, I just feel a little weak." Killian put an arm around her waist, and guided her to the chair. David and Mary Margaret walked over.

Emma tried to focus, but it was no use. Her vision wouldn't sharpen. Everything and everyone was a blur. "What brought this on?" asked David. Killian shrugged. "I don't know. She was fine until a moment ago." Emma looked at the ribbon.

"It's Ingrid." They looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked David. "These ribbons allow her to use my magic. And Elsa's. Whatever she is using it for, it must be big. I have never felt this wiped out from using magic." Killian looked at Emma with worry. Emma put her head to the side of the chair.

There was a knock. Mary Margaret opened the door and there stood Anna, and Kristoff carrying Elsa. "I didn't know who else to turn to. I don't know what's the matter with Elsa." said Anna, panicking. "The same thing, happening to me." said Emma.

Kristoff sat Elsa in another chair, Anna sitting on the floor and taking her hand. Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder. Killian wanted nothing more than to help Emma, but there was nothing he could do.

Mary Margaret put a cold cloth on her forehead as well as Elsa's. Killian stoked her hair, trying not to panic. Then suddenly they felt better. Emma picked her head up, the cloth falling from her head. She looked at everyone else.

"Emma? Are you okay?" asked David. Emma nodded. "Tired, but I can see straight." said Emma. Killian breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa came to and she was okay too. "Whatever she was using our power for, she let up." said Elsa.

"That's right." they all turned to Ingrid standing in the doorway. Emma jumped up fast, her knees buckling under her, slightly, Killian taking her arm. "Well you two girls don't look at your best. " Emma glared at Ingrid. "I'm sorry for all the power I used. But I needed it. I needed it for my spell."

They all looked at her. "The spell that will happen tonight. The spell of shattered sight." Elsa gasped in horror. "That was the same spell you used on Anna when you had her seal me in the urn." Ingrid smiled.

"Looks like you got your memories back. Well no matter. I told you that you and Emma would become my sisters. And I will get what I wanted." Emma looked at Elsa. "What exactly is the spell of shattered sight?" asked Emma.

"It is a spell that turns your loved ones into their worst selves. And they turn on each other. It won't matter what you are to them." said Elsa. "That is why I sealed Elsa in the urn. No matter how much I didn't want to." said Anna.

Emma looked at Ingrid. "You want Storybrooke to destroy itself." Ingrid smiled. "Yes, and then we will be free to live together. Unfortunately Anna will not be affected by it since she was under the spell before. But we will find another way to put an end to her."

"Without you getting in the way." she said, looking at Emma. Emma smirked. And all three of us will be unaffected. Along with Gold. So get ready to say goodbye to them. The spell will start tonight at 6." She vanished.

Emma sat on the chair hard. She ran her hands through her hair. Everyone could tell that she was stressed. Mary Margaret put a hand on her shoulder. "We have to call a meeting." Emma nodded. A meeting was called and everyone was told the news.

It was decided that everyone was to be locked in secure places. Henry was locked in Regina's office. Regina was to locked into her vault. It was also decided that David and Mary Margaret was to be locked in the jail. Kristoff was handcuffed to the desk in the station. Anna and Neal were going to be locked in the sheriff office for their safety.

Killian was going to be chained to the docks. Emma turned to Elsa. "Can you keep my brother safe for a little bit?" Elsa nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course. I will be in the office with Anna." Emma nodded. "Thank you so much Elsa." She nodded and smiled.

Emma looked at the clock. 5:45 PM. She sighed and took Killian's hand as they headed to the docks. "I really don't think that it is smart to come with me Emma. I don't want to hurt you Emma." Emma looked at him. "You won't. Now come on."

They walked over to where Killian was to be chained to the docks. He looked at her. "I am glad that you are here. I would need to see you." Emma shook her head.

"Don't talk like that. We are going to get through this. And then we will be happy." Killian locked eyes with her. He leaned in and kissed her hard.

They broke apart and they looked at each other. "Just in case." Tears filled Emma's eyes. They heard thunder and they saw the purple clouds covering the sky. Emma locked the chains and he looked at her.

"Go on and leave Emma." Emma shook her head. "No, I am not leaving you. I will stay with you through this. I will not leave you." Killian shook his head. "No, what if I get free? What if I hurt you?" Emma smiled and shook he head. "I don't care."

Glass fell from the sky. Emma looked at his face and he looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes. "I love you Killian." she said. A single tear fell from his eye. "And I love you." Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the glass enter his eyes.

He shut his eyes. Emma took a step and his eyes shot open. She jumped back as she saw the cracks in his eyes. More tears filled her eyes. He looked at her mockingly. "What are you looking at Swan?" Emma backed away.

"What? Have you chained me once again to a place, even though I helped you. Damn it's like the beanstalk all over again." Emma flinched slightly. "What's the matter? can't handle the truth about the one you _**'love'**_?" Emma turned her back and shook her head. '**This isn't him. This isn't Killian.'**

She turned around and looked at him. "I know that this isn't you talking." Killian scoffed. "Really? You don't think that I don't think about the time you tied me to the beanstalk, leaving me to the giant? Stealing my ship?" Emma looked down.

"I will tell you this, you are a good actress. You claim to love me but then in Neverland you told me that you and I would never happen. Because Baelfire was your love? Well tell me something Emma, where is Baelfire now? Huh?" Emma flinched at his words.

"Huh? Where's your precious Baelfire? Oh that's right. He's dead. He died in your arms." Emma's face was full of tears. "Some Savior you are. Can't even keep the love of your life alive." Emma turned her back, trying to fight back the tears.

"Now would you be so kind, as to free me this time. I think you owe me." Emma turned. "No I can't. No until we find out how to undo this spell." Killian laughed harshly. "Yeah like you can do that. You are a poor excuse for a Savior, it's pathetic." Emma shook her head.

"This isn't you Killian." Killian laughed. "You don't deserve to call me by my name. Emma!" She turned and saw Elsa running toward her. "I think if we can get these ribbons off, we can end this curse." Emma nodded. "Is Neal alright?" Elsa nodded. "Yes he's safe." Emma nodded.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you, love." said Killian looking at Elsa. "You will help her and then she will betray you and leave you for dead." Emma shook her head and looked at Elsa. "Let's go." They began walking away. "Swan! I swear if you leave me chained again, I swear I will kill you!"

A chill went up Emma's spine. He wasn't her gentle Killian. He was Hook, the pirate that would kill you like he would Gold. "Just keep walking." said Elsa, taking her hand. She looked at Emma and saw the tears trailing down her face.

Killian fought against the chains and he hit the lock with his hook just right, breaking it. He took off after Emma and Elsa. They made it to the square and hid as they saw the townspeople trying to kill each other.

She looked at Elsa. "Okay I remember Ingrid telling me that her love for her sisters are what is keeping these ribbons on our wrists. Maybe we can find hate equal to break these off." said Elsa. Emma nodded. "And I know just the person." Elsa looked at her and shook her head as soon as she learned who Emma was talking about.

"Emma, in her present condition she will kill you without hesitation. Provoking Regina is a bad idea." Emma looked at Elsa. "What other person would hate the Savior more than the person that fears me? Regina is the only person I can think of."

"I could think of someone else." Emma turned in time for Killian to take a swing at her with his hook, her quick to duck. She pushed Elsa forward. "Run!" she yelled as they took off, Killian on their hells. "Elsa head to the vault! I will catch up!"

Elsa nodded and took off. Emma turned as Killian came at her again with his hook, missing her again. "Killian please!" Another dodge. "I know you are in there somewhere! Please wake up!" she yelled. Another dodge.

"Whats the matter Swan? Too weak to fight me with your magic?" Another dodge. "Even if I had my magic, I wouldn't use it against you." Another dodge. Killian pushed her hard into a concrete wall, causing Emma to fall.

He flipped her over. " I told you that I would kill you. This is for betraying me." He raised his hook. Emma shielded her eyes and the hook came down. She was able to squirm out of the day, the hook catching her in the shoulder, instead of the heart.

She yelled in pain and she punched him out. He dropped. She brushed her fingers on his face. "Im sorry Killian." She took off and headed to the vault, Regina was chasing Elsa. "Hey! Regina! Over here!" Regina follows her, Elsa running next to her.

"Time has come Emma!" she throws a fire ball and it burns the ribbons off. Regina remains the same. Elsa and Emma back up. "I thought that was going to work. It's time to head back to Ingrid." Elsa nodded and they took off running.

They soon made it to the ice wall and entered. "It's over Ingrid." said Elsa. Ingrid turned and smiled. "I don't see how..." she looked at their wrists. "Where are your ribbons?" Emma chuckled. "Destroyed." said Emma.

"Now it's time for this to end." Emma looked at Elsa and nodded. They used both of their powers and her ribbon is destroyed and she drops to her knees. Emma focuses and puts white energy around Ingrid, forming chains on her wrists and ankles, chaining her to the icy ground.

"That's stronger than the candle. You can't break through the Savior's magic." Ingrid looked in fear at Emma. Emma looked at the mirror and focused and soon all the pieces of the mirror returned to the mirror. She then destroyed the mirror by making it disintegrate.

Elsa smiled and then noticed the ice around Emma. "Emma you are injured." Emma shrugged it off. "Nothing serious. Come on, let's head back." Elsa nodded. Emma turned back. "We will be back for you." she said to Ingrid. She walked back to the place where Killian laid. She put his head on her lap. Killian opened his eyes.

"Emma?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his eyes were without cracks. Killian sat up and got on his knees so he could look at Emma. "You did it. I told you, you would." Emma nodded. "You're right." Killian smiled and his eyes rested on her injured shoulder.

"Love, you're hurt." Emma looked at her shoulder and back at him. "Nothing but a scratch." Her vision went blurry and she fell forward, Killian catching her. "Love? Are you alright? Just tired." Her world going black.

_** I'm sorry about the wait! I want to thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Thanks you guys! You guys make me want to keep writing! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Revenge is Sweet Pt I**_

Killian looked at his limp love and he carefully took the jacket from her arm, revealing a cut from her shoulder to her elbow. **'I know this. NO! I couldn't have!' **He looked at his hook, and there was still blood, faintly staining his hook.

He quickly picked her up and rushed her back to the apartment. "Dave!" He and Mary Margaret turned around quickly. "What happened?" asked Mary Margaret. "She has a long cut on her arm." He laid her on the sofa and backed away.

"What cut her?" asked Mary Margaret. Killian backed away and looked at his hand and hook in horror. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her!" they both turned. "I attacked her. But I didn't mean to. I cut her with my hook. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry Killian. You didn't want to do it." said Mary Margaret. "Right now we just need to address the wound. It's not too serious." She took the gauze and surgical tape and wrapped the wound. "Okay, it's all clean. Now we just need to get her upstairs. I'll do it." said Killian, without a thought.

He gently laid her on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her head. "I am so sorry love." He went back downstairs. "Where are you going Killian?" asked Mary Margaret. "I can't forgive myself for what I have done to her. Killian, you were under a spell. I attacked Regina and we fought with swords in the jail. David and I told each other stuff that we didn't mean."

Killian turned to her parents. "We all did and said stuff that we didn't mean today. But you just have to forgive yourself. Because we know that Emma won't blame you." Killian shook his head. "I'm sorry." He shut the door and left.

Mary Margaret sighed and looked at David. "Emma will not be happy with this when she wakes up." David nodded. "He just needs time right now. I'm mad at myself for what I said to you." Mary Margaret kissed him. "I forgive you. And I am sorry for what I said too." David smiled and kissed her.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Emma opened her eyes and realized that she was alone. She looked around her room and realized that she was in her cami and her jeans. She moved the blankets and realized that her arm was wrapped in gauze and tape.

She chuckled and decided it was time to get up. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Mary Margaret turned when they heard her come down the stairs. "Hey Emma, how are you feeling?" Emma nodded.

"I'm okay. I really needed that sleep." They chuckled. "How's your arm?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma nodded. "It's fine. Thank you for addressing that." Mary Margaret nodded. Emma looked around. "Has anyone seen Killian?"

They looked at her and nodded. "Where is he?" Mary Margaret walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He brought you here, made you were okay and decided to leave. " Emma looked at her in confusion.

Her eyes widened and looked at her arm. "It's because of this. When he was under the spell, he came after me. He got me in the arm with his hook. But he didn't mean to." Mary Margret nodded. "I'm not sure where he would be."

Emma shook her head. "Don't worry I'll find him." She grabbed her jacket. "Emma maybe you should rest a little more. You are exhausted from the past few days. That's the main reason you collapsed two days ago."

Emma turned. "You just said that I collapsed two days ago. I have rested enough." She shut the door and looked all over town, with no luck. Emma headed to the docks. "Killian? Killian!" She yelled, as she looked around the docks.

She stopped when she saw him. He was sitting on the rocks, watching the waves crashed against them. "Killian." She whispered as she headed over to him. "Killian, I have been looking all over for you."

Killian didn't move. "Why?" Emma stopped and looked at him. "Because I was worried about you." Killian turned and looked at her. "Why? Why are you looking for someone who is dangerous?" Emma looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Killian got up from the rocks roughly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what I did to you." Emma looked at her arm and back at Killian. "I'm fine. It is nothing but a mere scratch."

Killian walked by her. Emma caught up with him. She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping and turned him around. "Killian, I told you that I didn't care if you hurt me. And you really didn't. Please Killian." Killian looked at her.

"Emma, I promised that I would protect you, and I ended up hurting you instead. I will never forgive myself." Killian began walking away. "I'm just fine. You are not dangerous." Killian turned back.

"How can you forgive me for the things I said? I remember seeing your tear streaked face. I could see the pain in your eyes." Emma put a hand on his cheek. "Because you were under a spell. I knew that it wasn't you talking. I knew that you weren't saying those things."

"And I know you weren't in your right mind when you attacked me. And you didn't hurt me severely." Killian looked at the ground. "But what-" Emma cut him off by kissing him. "There is no 'but.' Killian I forgive you. And I love you."

Killian crushed her in his arms. "I am so sorry love. I would have never hurt you on purpose. I love you so much." He kissed the side of her head. Emma smiled and touched his forehead with hers. "I love you too Killian." They kissed.

"What happened to Ingrid?" Killian looked at her. "She was put back in the jail, with your magic still intact. Regina was able to free her from the ice, but your restraints stayed there. And when Regina put her in the station, the chains fused into the ground." Emma nodded.

"I think at last we can rest. We can have a little peace." Killian smiled and nodded. "Maybe I can actually take you out on a date." Emma nodded and smiled. "That will be nice." Killian smiled and kissed her head.

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER**_

Emma was sitting at her vanity and was getting ready for her date with Killian. She was excited. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were staying a little longer because Emma still needed to find a way for them to return to Arendelle.

Emma was happy that there was peace throughout the town. Ingrid was still in jail, and Emma was able to strip her of some of her magic, with help with Regina. The town was peaceful and things were starting to get back to normal.

There was a knock on her door. Mary Margaret came in. "Killian is here." Emma nodded and headed downstairs. Emma was wearing a nice light pink dress that went down to her knees, and little heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

She came back down and she liked what she saw. Killian was wearing a black long sleeved buttoned down shirt, dark skinny jeans and a nice short leather jacket. "You look stunning Swan." he said with a smile, handing her a red rose.

Emma smiled. "You look very handsome too." said Emma. She then noticed that Killian had both his hands. Emma smiled and looked at his face. Killian returned the smile. "Ready to go?" Killian asked. Emma nodded.

They walked out and Emma took his hand. "How did you get your hand back?" Killian sighed and looked at her. "The Dark One. But something still seems false about his intentions." Emma stopped him and looked at him.

"If there is anything wrong with it, then we will deal with it. Right now let's just enjoy our date, with no interruptions." Killian smiled and nodded. They walked to a restaurant and Killian nodded and there was an expensive bottle of wine brought over.

"Very nice, Mr. Jones." she said with a smile. Killian flashed his flirtatious smile. They sat at the table and just talked. Emma was happy. _**'This is what my life needs to be. It's nice to have a break from being the Savior for a change.'**_

Ingrid sat in the cell, defeated. Her plan didn't go well, and now she was rotting in a cell. Her nieces didn't come to visit her, and Emma didn't either. She wanted to get out of here. "Having trouble dearie?" Ingrid picked her head up and looked up.

"What? The Dark One has come to laugh at me?" Gold chuckled. "I am here to make a deal." Ingrid looks at Gold. "What deal?" Gold walked to the cell.

"I'll free you so you can have Emma and your niece. But you have to let me and my wife leave. I will make sure the pirate isn't in the way this time. He will be under my control. It is time for me to free myself from the dagger. And the pirate owes me. So dearie, do we have a deal?"

Ingrid looks at the shackles. "Can you really overpower the Savior's magic?" Gold chuckled. "Please, that's too simple. Ms. Swan may be powerful, but no one is more powerful than the Dark One." Ingrid nodded. "Deal."

Gold just snapped his fingers and Ingrid was free. "Now you can go and get Emma. And you can make this town pay for keeping you apart. Ingrid nodded. Ingrid closed her eyes. "They think that they were able to strip most of my magic, but even Emma isn't that powerful and skilled yet."

She focused. "I command you, ice monster, made of glass, go and seek out my enemies and put an end to their miserable lives." Emma and Killian walked through the square, Killian's new leather jacket draped over her shoulders.

Emma and Killian walked through town and they were happy. "I think it's time I get you home love. I just got Dave to begin to like me." Emma chuckled and nodded. "I really need my own place." Killian chuckled. "So can I ask you to go out with me again?" Emma nodded and kissed.

They heard screaming and yelling toward the square. Killian and Emma looked at each other. "Just when I thought that we would be able to relax." They took off and ran to the square where they were met with a giant snow monster. It faces them and roared.

"Well I guess our date is over." said Killian, looking at her. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!" Killian looked at Emma and followed her sight and there stood Ingrid. "This snow bitch just never quits!" yelled Emma. The monster took off after them.

Emma very quickly took her heels off and took off running, Killian following her. They hide in an alley. "Somehow I believe the crocodile is responsible for freeing her. Because he is the only one that can even come remotely close to overpowering you love." said Killian.

The monster found them and took his giant ax and hit the bricks, causing them to fall. Killian quickly grabbed Emma and covered her body with his as the bricks covered them. Ingrid walked over and moved the bricks. "Okay, you take the pirate and I'll take Emma." Gold comes up behind her. "Okay."

_**I'll have part II up tonight guys! And I promise that part II will be longer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry guys! For some reason it didn't' post last night. I made sure that I got it done last night. I am so sorry guys. This chapter is just going up and I will work on ch 7 and I will make sure that I will have it posted on time. Again so sorry guys! Enjoy!**_

**Revenge is Sweet Pt II**

Killian woke up a dirt ground. He looked around and shot up, immediately regretting it. The bricks hurt him a bit. 'Well I know that my ribs are bruised from those damn rocks. "Ah, you're awake." Killian's jaw set and turned.

"Where is she? Where's Emma? Where is she crocodile!? I swear if anything happens to her than so help me, I will finally kill you." Gold just laughed. "Well you are underneath the library. So no one think to look for you here. I gave the Snow Queen my word that you won't interfere with her plans."

Killian tried to get up and noticed that he was chained to the rock. "What plans?" Killian spat out. Gold crouched to his level. "The plans for your little girlfriend. She is going to make sure that there is no one that will interfere with her plans."

"Emma is a very powerful lass. And the Snow Queen wants her and Elsa to take over Storybrooke. Since she can't use the spell of shattered sight again, she has summoned an ice-glass monster."

Killian pulled at the restraints. "Crocodile, let me go. Emma needs me." Gold chuckled. "Sorry dearie, can't do that. I promised the Snow Queen that you will stay out of the way. And when she is done trying to destroy Storybrooke, you will help me."

Killian got into his face. "I'll be damned if I'll help you willingly." Gold smiled evilly. "You made a deal with me that you owe me a favor if I grant you back your hand. Now when I am ready to release you from here you will do me the favor by helping me be released from the cursed dagger."

"And when the time is ready I will get the last ingredients. The heart of a person that knew me before I became the Dark One. And all the magic from the purest magic. Your little girlfriend.

Killian fought his restraints. "So help me crocodile, if you land a hand on Emma, I will kill you. And this time you won't have anyone to keep save your life."

Gold laughed. "You will be down here when I strip the magic from the Savior. Oh and by the way, when she is stripped of her magic, she'll die. Her magic is her lifeline because she is practicing."

Killian tried his hardest to break the chains. Gold turned and headed to the elevator. "Enjoy your stay here dearie. I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you."

Killian bowed his head. He felt defeated. One again Emma was in danger, and there was nothing he could do. **'Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, be okay wherever you are.' **Flashes of him and Emma went through his mind. Her smile, their first kiss, their first meeting, and then just her face.

Killian picked his head up, determined. **'Don't worry love. I'm going to bust out of here and keep you safe. This time I won't fail. You will survive this.' **He fought against the chains with all his mind. **'Please just be safe right now. Emma.'**

Emma woke up and looked around. She was in the ice cave. Only in a cell. She looked over and saw Elsa, laying there unconscious. She ran over to her. "Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" she said as she shook her. Elsa woke up and Emma helped her sit up. "Emma? Where are we? Out of the way."

They turned around to Ingrid. Emma got up. "What the hell are we doing here?" Emma asked. "I need you guys out of the way, while my creation tears this town apart. And when it is done, there won't be anyone or anything in the way of us being together. Emma gripped the bars.

"When will you get it into through your head!? We don't want to be with you because you are insane!? You honestly think that killing our families will make us come with you?" Ingrid approached the cell.

"I want you and Elsa with me because you are special. And you were born in an ordinary family. Do seriously think that your family doesn't fear you? Your parents are praying that your brother is normal." Emma shook her head. "I'll bet your beloved pirate is scared of you. That's why he's with you."

"That's not true!" Emma yelled. A piece of the ice wall fell. Ingrid smiled. "Where is he? What have you done to Killian!?" Emma asked. Ingrid smiled. "He is with your friend Rumpelstiltskin." Emma gripped the bars. "If anything happens to Killian I will personally run you through with a piece of ice!" Emma yelled.

"Why does he mean so much to you? He's ordinary. He will come to fear you eventually. I'll bet your parents and son even fear you. And why wouldn't they? I mean you're a monster. SHUT UP!" Emma yelled and a whole wall of the ice cave blew out. Emma gasped and backed away, looking at her hands. "What did you do to me?" Ingrid chuckled. "Just showed you the monster you are."

Ingrid disappeared in snow. Emma backed away and sat down, still looking at her hands. "Emma?" Elsa asked, slowly walking over to her. "I didn't mean to get that angry. My magic has never down that before." she said, looking at Elsa. Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. No one was hurt." Emma nodded and put her head on her knees.

Killian fought against his restraints till it felt like his arms were gonna tear in half. He panted and just punched the ground. **'I had to get my hand back. If I had just kept my hook, then I could be there for Emma right now. Wait!'** He reached into his pocket and he felt his phone.

He was able to get it on the ground and call Emma. **'Please my swan, answer the phone.'** Emma could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and answered.

"Killian! Are you okay!?"

_**"Yes, a little bruised, but I'm fine. Are you okay? I have been so worried. Listen you have to get out wherever you are. Better yet, get out of Storybrooke."**_

"What are you talking about. Where are you?"

_**"That's not important. What is important is that you are safe."**_

"Killian Jones, tell me where you are!"

_**"I'm sorry Emma. I'm glad you're okay love. I love you."**_

"Killian-"

He hung up.

Emma looked in her phone and at Elsa. "Okay I have to get us out of here." Elsa nodded. Emma focused her magic and was able to make the bars of the cell explode. They raced out of there and Emma started looking everywhere for Killian. Elsa returned to her sister. There was no sign of the ice monster. She caught sight of Gold.

She walked over and pinned him against the door. "Where is Killian?" Gold chuckled. "Didn't take you long to get out of the cell. Doesn't surprise me really." Emma looked at him in anger and pushed harder on his throat.

"Why are you working with the Snow Queen? What's in it for you?" Gold smiled. He spoke an incantation, causing Emma to pass out. He caught her. "You." he picked her up and carried to the library.

Killian continued fighting the restraints. The door opened and Emma was dropped in front of him. "Emma!" He strained to be able to touch her, but with no luck. Gold created shackled on her wrists as well. "You played right into my plan pirate. I find it funny actually."

Killian looked at him. "What do you mean?" Gold turned. "I told you everything so Emma would break out of the Snow Queen's prison. That way I can have both of you in the same place. Now all i have to do is wait till midnight tonight. And then I will finally be free of the dagger."

He left. Killian looked over at Emma. "Emma. Emma love, please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please Emma. Open your eyes." Emma stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Killian. She shot up.

"Killian! Are you okay!?" Killian nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am fine." Emma looked around. "Is this where you have been this whole time?" Killian nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "Because I didn't want you to find me, because the bloody crocodile needs both of us to rid himself of the dagger."

"I wanted to keep you safe. But little did I know, I played right into his plan. I never should have called you. But I needed to make sure you were okay." Emma smiled at him lovingly. "Why does he need both of us?" Killian looked at her.

"He needs the heart of someone that knew him before he was the Dark One. Which is me. And he needs the purest magic. Which is you, because you are the Savior." Emma nodded. "And since you awoke your magic, your- my magic is connected to my lifeline. I know." Emma said looking at Killian.

"I am at a lost love. I'm so sorry." Emma looked at him with love. "Don't be. I wish I could kiss you right now." Killian smiled. "Why? Have I become that irresistible?" he asked. Emma chuckled. "Bloody pirate." Killian smiled and shrugged.

They both fell asleep talking to each other, both exhausted. The elevator hitting the floor, awoke them both. They both shot up. Gold came in. "Hello love birds. Time to get this done. He placed the box that contained the sorcerer's hat. He faced Killian.

He smiled and kneeled in front of him. "I'm going to enjoy this. He jammed his heart in Killian's chest. Killian cried out in pain as he felt Gold put his hand on his beating heart. "Killian! Gold stop! She cried. Gold ripped his heart from his chest and Killian fell on his side. "Killian! Killian!" She screamed, trying to free herself.

Gold walked over to her. "Now time to strip your magic dearie." He picked her up by the arm and Killian picked his head up. "Gold! Leave her be! Leave her alone!" He yelled. He made the shackled disappear and he dragged her over to the hat. He unlocked it with his dagger and kept a firm hold on Emma.

Killian fought harder to get to her. The time was no midnight. Gold looked at Emma. "Thank you Emma." Emma looked at Gold. "Go to hell." She looked at Killian and her eyes softened. _**'I love you.' **_She mouthed.

"Quod ego præcipio tibi , et transfugerit ad hanc magiam potest mitte huiius animam ponere." The box opened and the hat began stripping the magic from magic. Emma screamed in pain. "NO! NO! STOP IT! EMMA!" Killian cried. Suddenly the hat closed and Emma fell to the ground.

Gold turned from Emma and there stood Belle. "Belle." Belle looked at him in anger. She raised the dagger. "Rumpelstiltskin, I command you to return the heart and free Hook." Gold did. Gold turned. "Belle, please-No!" Belle yelled. "Take us to the town line." They disappeared. Killian ran over to Emma.

"Emma. Emma, no, look at me. Emma!" He yelled. Emma didn't move. "Emma, come on love wake up." Emma opened her eyes. Killian laughed in relief and kissed her and then hugged her. "Are you okay?" Emma looked at him. "I feel like I have been hit by a truck."

"I'm sorry love. Come on, let's get you home. Don't even think about it." They turned to Ingrid. "If you won't let this damn pirate go then you can have him. I wonder how you will survive this." She caused the cave to freeze and barricade them in. "Enjoy each other's company." said Ingrid, disappearing. Killian looked at Emma.

Gold and Belle stood at the town line. "Your true love is your power. I tried to be everything for you Rumple. I just wish I was enough for you. Rumpelstiltskin I command you to leave Storybrooke." Gold looked at her as the dagger made him go over. "Please Belle, I am afraid." Belle looked at him, pain, anger, and sadness in her eyes. "You should have thought of that before you chose your magic over me."

Gold was sent over the town line. "Belle? Belle? Belle!" Belle turned her back and cried. "I just wished the gauntlet led to another weakness. I'm sorry Rumple. But you deserve this."

_**Thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews! They really make me happy! Part III Will be up tomorrow morning or afternoon. Thanks again guys! UsagiEvans1996**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Revenge is Sweet Pt III**_

Emma's teeth chattered as she tried to keep herself warm. Killian was walking the length of the cave they were stuck in, trying to find a way out. Emma laid in a ball on the ground. Killian looked over and ran over to her.

"Emma no, you can't fall asleep. You have to stay awake." Emma looked at him, her skin so pale. "I'm trying to stay awake Killian. It's just so cold." she said, her teeth chattering loudly. Killian picked her up and hugged her closely.

He kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry love, I will find a way to get us out." Emma nodded, her body shaking against his. He took his coat off and covered her with it. "Definitely not a good night to be wearing a dress." she said, with a smile on her face.

Killian frowned as he hugged her closer to him. "Gold took our cell phones. We have no way of calling for help." said Emma. Killian shook his head. "We will find a way out of here. Where's that Charming optimism?" he asked.

Emma smiled. Emma truly felt awful. She felt drained, and she felt like her body was torn in half. She was tired too, but she knew that if she fell asleep, she would freeze to death. She shook violently against Killian's body.

Killian was worried about her. He knew that she was very weak and frail. He didn't know what to do. He knew if she used whatever remaining magic she had, that she could die. Killian just sat there, with his trembling love in his arms.

"We have to do something before we freeze to death." said Emma, trying not to shiver. "I know love. But we have nothing to hack at the ice with." Emma sat up slightly. "I could blast it with my magic."

Killian forced her down. "No. We don't even know how much magic you have left. And I refuse to watch you die again." Emma looked at Killian.

"If we don't do something we will die down here." Killian sighed deeply. "I don't like this idea. It's stupid and reckless." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I will at least try. I just need your help." Killian sighed deeply and nodded. "I will need you to support me."

Killian nodded, helping her up. She focused her energy, her knees buckled instantly. She collapsed in Killian's arms. "Emma? Emma!?" No answer. He laid her in his lap. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing. **'Damn! If I don't get us out of here, Emma's dead!'**

Belle walked back into town, tears streaming from her eyes. She walked into the square and was met with a giant axe head. She looked up. There stood the ice monster. She gasped and took off running.

Regina came out of Gold's. "There you are." Belle looked at her. "Where have you been?" Belle hid behind her. Regina scoffed and looked at saw what she was running from. She sent fire at it, breaking one of his arms.

"Where are Emma and the pirate?" asked Regina. "They didn't come out?" Belle asked. The monster went toward them again.

"Where were they? They were in the cave under the library. Rumple was trying to rid himself of the dagger. And then I sent him over the town line."

Regina nodded. "Maybe they got stuck thanks to the snow bitch." Belle flinched as the creature came closer. Regina concentrated and the creature was transported to the forest. Regina walked over to the library and headed to the elevator. Belle followed.

Regina sighed. "Well come on bookworm." Belle ran into the elevator. As they headed down it began to get colder. They both shivered. "It's freezing." said Belle.

Killian held his trembling swan when he heard the elevator thump on the ground. "I swear if you hurt her one more time I will end you!" Killian snarled.

"Hook?" Regina said. Killian looked confused. "Regina?" Regina and Belle walked to where they were stuck. "Are you guys alright?" asked Belle. "I'm fine. But Emma is freezing to death." he said looking down at her.

"You guys have to find Elsa. She is the only one I know that can melt this." said Killian. Regina threw fire at it, no effect. Regina sighed in anger.

"Okay we will go and get Elsa." said Belle. "Wait! If you want Elsa to make this disappear, the Snow Queen has to die. Her ice magic is stronger than Elsa's. Like when she tried to take the ice wall down."

Regina nodded. "Wait, why doesn't Emma do something?" asked Regina. "The bloody crocodile stripped a lot of her magic. He needed it to rid himself of the dagger." Regina looked in shock.

"Okay we will get this done. Just focus on staying warm. I'll convince David and Mary Margaret to let me do it. Come on bookworm." They went back up.

Killian took Emma's shivering body into his arms, wrapped his leather jacket around her tighter, pulled the skirt of her dress over her trembling legs and just hugged her to him. "Hang in there love. We are going to get out of here."

Regina and Belle raced out. "Come on, let's go get Elsa." said Regina. They made it Mary Margaret's apartment. "Elsa, we need your help. Emma and Hook are stuck under the library. The Snow Queen made the cave freeze and collapse. They're freezing to death." Elsa nodded.

"I'll go right away." Regina put her hand up. "Wait, we need to do something with the Snow Queen, her magic will overcome yours." said Regina.

"Killing her is still out of the question." said David. Regina looked at him in shock. "David this woman is responsible for Emma's almost death. And now if we don't do something, she will die. She can'tuse her magic to keep her and Hook safe."

"Gold stripped her of most of her magic. We don't know how much magic she has. If she uses it just once then she could die. She is freezing to death. Hook can only keep her warm so long."

"Wait." They all look at Belle. "What about the urn? The urn that Elsa was sealed in? We can seal her in it. Then she is no longer a problem, and that also means that we don't kill her." Elsa nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." she said.

Belle nodded. "The urn is in the shop. I'll go and get it. Now all we have to do is use something to lure her out of hiding." said Belle. "Or someone?" They turned to Anna. Elsa shook her head. "No. No, I don't want Ingrid within 100 feet of you." said Elsa.

Anna smiled with love. "Elsa, she hates me. I will be fine. It's the only way to save Emma. We can'tlet her and Killian freeze to death. Come on." Elsa sighed and nodded. She knew she couldn't argue with her.

Emma opened her eyes to Killian running his hands up her arms, trying to force heat into her. "Killian?" Killian looked at her face. "Emma! Thank God, you're okay! I was so worried that you weren't going to open your eyes again!"

Emma forced a smile. Her whole body hurt, and the shivering was making it worse. "I'm s-s-s-o-o-o co-o-o-ld." she said through chattering teeth. Killian kissed her head, it frozen to his lips. He also notched her skin was turning blue. "Just a little longer love. Just a little longer."

Belle went and grabbed the urn. Anna walked into the woods. "Ingrid, I am here. I am here to face you. You think you can take me from Elsa. You have another thing coming." Ingrid comes out of hiding. "I don't think so little pest."

Anna hits the ground as Elsa opens the urn. "Elsa! What have you done! Elsa, NOOOO!" She is completely taken into the urn. Elsa, and the Charmings race to the cave. The elevator thumped on the ground. "Killian!?" Elsa yelled.

Killian looked at the wall. "Elsa! Please hurry!" Elsa focuses and she is able to create a hole big enough to get them both. Killian hands David Emma, him and Mary Margaret taking their coats off and wrapping them around.

"We need to get her home NOW." They raced back to the apartment after Killian came out. Mary Margaret changed her into fleece pajamas and piled blankets on her. They put two heaters in her room. Killian brought to a chair to her bed and took her icy hand in his.

He watched her as she rested. **'I'm so glad you are safe Swan. I was able to protect you after all.' **His world went black as he collapsed on the side of her bed out of exhaustion. A few hours later she woke up.

She looked at the hand and looked down to where Killian collapsed. "Killian. Killian, wake up." she said, shaking him. He opened his eyes. "Swan, you are okay." Emma smiled. "Come lay with me. Get up off the floor."

Killian chuckled and stayed awake enough to get into bed with her and they both fell back asleep. Killian woke up and looked down. Emma was still sleeping and she had a bit more color in her face. He kissed her forehead, and got out of bed. He groaned out in pain.

Emma woke up and picked her head up. "Are you alright Killian?" He turned and chuckled. "Just fine." He hissed in pain as he picked his body up. Emma sat up. "Take off your shirt." Killian looked at her in shock.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I want to make sure you're okay." Killian chuckled. Emma gave him a serious look and he rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. On his left side, he had huge bruises covering his whole side. She gasped.

Killian walked closer to her, not wanting her to strain her weak body. She touched his side tenderly, him hissing in pain. "Your ribs are badly bruised. Why didn't you tell anyone." Killian chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you were taken care of. You were, still are in bad shape."

Emma nodded. "I feel that I was hit by a truck. My whole body feels like it's been to hell and back. When Gold was stripping my magic.." Killian sat next to her and looked at her with a serious look.

"When Gold was stripping my magic, it felt like my body was being torn in two. I could hear you pleading for him to stop. I just focused on your voice." Killian hugged her, ignoring the pain in his side. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that love, so sorry."

Emma smiled and looked at his face. "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to experience the pain of having your heart ripped from your chest." Killian chuckled and turned back to serious. "The pain of losing you is greater than any physical pain I will ever experience."

Emma smiled with pure love. She caressed his cheek and leaned in and kissed his lips. "You will never lose me again. The Snow Queen is gone and we have no more problems. We can finally have a normal life. And I can have a normal life with the love of my life." Killian smiled and they kissed again.

I am so sorry for the wait guys! I have been having problems with my laptop and internet. But now that they are fixed, I will go back to trying to update every day. Thanks again for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Here's the pic I chose for their /wp-content/uploads/2013/03/2013-03-02_ **

_**Just for a moment, There is peace**_

It's been eight months since The Snow Queen has been imprisoned and Rumple has been exiled. Everyone is enjoying the peace. Emma found a cottage that connected right to the water. She and Killian live together. Regina and Robin Hood have gotten closer. Henry spent a week at a time at each mom's house.

It was also learned that although Emma was weakened when Gold tried to strip her of her magic, her magic is still intact. She got her strength back over the next few weeks. She practiced with Regina once a week. Emma and Regina started to form a slight friendship.

Killian and Emma were in pure bliss. They were happy together. He even helped her and David at the station. Belle was adjusting to running the shop and the library. Henry came in to help her. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff returned to Arendelle. Everyone was just enjoying the peace.

Emma woke up early. Killian was still sleeping and she knew Henry was still asleep at this hour. School was out for the summer. Emma got up and headed to the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and sat at the table.

She decided that she would make breakfast for her boys. She cracked some eggs in a frying pan. She made scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Henry came down rubbing his eyes. "Morning mom." Emma turned and smiled.

"Morning Henry. I hope you're hungry." Henry nodded and sat at the table. "For your cooking? Always." Emma smiled. She gave him a full plate, along with a cup on hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Go ahead and eat. I'm going to go wake the pirate." Henry nodded and dug in.

Emma walked back into the bedroom where Killian was still sleeping. She kissed him on the lips. He woke up with a smile. "Morning love." he said, his voice thick from sleep. Emma smiled. "Morning pirate. Come on, I made you breakfast. And I even made your coffee the way you like it." Killian smiled.

"You sure you don't want to stay here in bed with me?" he said in his flirtatious voice. Emma giggled. "Tempting, but we have a whole day on the water today. Remember we were all going to go swimming off the dock today?"

Killian smiled. "How could I forget? It is the first event I have done with the lad." Emma smiled. Henry had accepted that Killian and his mom were an item, but he didn't really spend time with Killian. Killian was hoping by spending time with Henry, may make him like him a bit more.

Killian came into the kitchen with Emma. "Morning Killian." said Henry. "Morning Henry." Emma fixed Killian a plate and gave him his coffee. She sat next to him. "Are you ready to spend the whole day on the water today?" Henry nodded.

Mary Margaret and David were supposed to join them with Neal later that day. Emma did the dishes and she changed. Killian and Henry waited in the kitchen for Emma to come back. Killian took a second time when he saw her. She had on a white bathing suit that hugged her in all the right places.

Henry chuckled at Killian's reaction. They all walked onto the dock. For the last few feet, Henry put his stuff down and ran, and jumped in. Emma chuckled as she and Killian made it to the end of the dock, both laying their towels out.

"The water is so cold! But it feels so good!" said Henry. Emma and Killian both chuckled. Killian looked at her with a devilish smile. "What?" Killian picked her up. "Killian! Killian put me down! Don't you dare!" Henry laughed.

"Throw her in Killian!" He yelled. "Don't encourage him Henry! Hook I swear if you throw me in I will be so pissed at you!" Killian smiled and backed away from the end of the dock. "Killian. Put me down." Killian took off running, carrying Emma bridal style.

"Hook!" He jumped in. Emma came giving both boys her death glare. "I hate the both of you." Killian chuckled. "I'm sorry love. I couldn't resist." Emma swam over to him and dunked him. Killian chuckled. Henry laughed.

The both of them looked at him. They both chased after him. They were all having fun. Soon Mary Margaret and David came with Neal. They all had a good family day. Emma looked at her family, all playing in the water. She was finally happy. She an amazing family.

Happy tears filled her eyes. Killian swam over to her. He saw her tears and picked himself up and he sat next to her on the dock. "You okay love?" Emma looked at him with a smile. "I'm perfect. These are happy tears. I finally have everything I want."

Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder, Killian putting his wet head on hers. After spending practically the whole day in the water, they went to the house and made a fire. They made s'mores. Henry really warmed up more to Killian. Soon it was time to call it a night. Mary Margaret and David took Neal home. Henry was tired. He got up.

"Good night mom. Night Killian." Emma smiled. "Night Henry." said Emma. "Night lad." said Killian. Henry headed in and went to his room. Emma looked at Killian, who was watching the water.

Emma looked at to the waves and back to Killian's face. "Killian?" Killian turned and looked at her. "Yes love?" Emma looked at the waves and back into his ocean blue eyes. "Do you miss your ship? The Jolly? Well yeah, I miss it. It was my home for over 300 years." Emma looked at the ground, nodding.

Killian looked at her with confusion. "Why do you ask?" Emma looked back into his eyes. "I know that you miss the sea. I know that the sea is a part of you. I mean, you're a pirate. But sometimes I wonder, if you regret giving up the Jolly Roger." Killian shook his head.

"No." He put both his hands on each side of her face. "No, never. I don't regret giving up the Jolly for you. I don't regret that at all. I told you I gave it up for you, because I love you. If I had kept the Jolly, I wouldn't have you. And my world is you now. I cant, and I don't want to imagine my life without you."

Emma smiled and they kissed. "Don't ever think for a second that I regret any decision I made to make sure you were taken care of and safe. I love you so much Emma, and I will never stop loving you." Emma smiled, and nodded.

"I love you too Killian. Always have. Always will. They kissed again. Henry watched from his window with a smile. He was glad that his mom was happy for once. And maybe accepting Killian as a step dad, may not be a bad thing after all.

He went to bed with a smile on his face. Emma and Killian just listened to the soothing waves. "I can understand why you love the water so much. It's so soothing." Killian chuckled. "Yeah, the waves and the moon were always calming. Except for in Neverland."

Emma looked at him with confusion. Killian chuckled. "When you just laid there, watching the waves, seeing the moon reflection in the water, there would be melodious voices coming from the water. It was mermaids." Emma nodded. "Any particular reason why they weren't enjoyable?"

Killian chuckled and sat up. "You obviously never met a Neverland mermaid." Emma sat up straighter. "Okay, so tell me." Killian chuckled. "Neverland mermaids are nothing like the mermaids in your little fairytales."

"Mermaids are actually very dangerous creatures. Mermaids will lure you to the water with their voices. Then when they have you in their grasp, they take you to the bottom of the lake and they drown you, and then they devour you."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "They sound delightful." Killian chuckled. "I am very relieved that we don't run into any when we were in Neverland." Emma giggled. "Me too. Although we did run into that one on the way to Neverland." Killian nodded. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. That was when you almost drowned." Emma chuckled.

"It was the only way for you guys to stop fighting." Killian nodded, shrugging. "Come on, it's getting a little chilly." They went back inside. They decided to make some hot cocoa. They sat on the sofa.

"I really think that Henry is starting to warm up to you a little more." Killian smiled and nodded. "I had fun with him today. I hope that he approves of me. I mean I know you love me but I want to make sure that he doesn't think I'm trying to take Baelfire's place."

Emma sat up and looked at him. "I'm sure he knows that." Killian nodded. "I hope so, I couldn't stand it if the lad hated me." Emma kissed the side of his head.

"Come on my handsome pirate, I have work tomorrow and I need a good night sleep." Killian nodded. They clasped hands and headed to bed. They got into bed together. Killian wrapped her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

7:45 AM came too early for Emma. She turned the alarm off before it woke Killian. She got dressed and kissed his head. She checked on her son, grabbed her coffee to go and left for the day. She came into the station and sat there.

She kinda hated going to work, because although she loved the fact that there was no trouble, there wasn't really anything to do at work. She was all caught up on paperwork. She sighed and put her head on her desk.

David came in about 20 minutes later. "Morning Emma." Emma picked her head up. "Morning dad." David sat at his desk. They really didn't do much that day. Around lunchtime Mary Margaret came in with Neal. A little later, Killian came by.

Emma looked up to the knock on her door. "Hey Killian." Killian walked over and kissed her. "How aer you love? Bored." Killian chuckled. "I have come to give you a grilled cheese with fries." Emma took the bag with a smile. "I love you." They kissed.

The day was over and Emma dropped Henry off at Regina's for the week. Emma sat on the sofa. "Why don't we just watch a movie?" said Killian. "That sounds perfect. David and I have decided that we will go into work for only a few hours since there is really no point to stay in the office."

Killian nodded. "That means I can spend more time with you." Emma smiled. They both laid on the sofa, watching a movie. It was a nice evening. Emma woke up to a powerful magic surge. She got up and walked to the window, looking.

Killian walked behind her. "Something wrong love? I feel strong magic. And I know it's not Regina." Killian looked through the window too. She opened the door that led right to the little dock. She stood at the edge of the dock.

"Emma, maybe you shouldn't be standing that close to the edge." said Killian, worry lacing his voice. Emma looked at him. The strong magic is coming from the water. Killian walked and stood right behind her.

Emma leaned over in time for a green tentacle to wrap itself around her waist, pulling her in the water. "Emma!" He dived in after her. Emma struggled for breath. She reached into her boot and took her switchblade out. She cut the tentacle.

They heard screeching. She gasped for air. Killian swam over to her. "Hurry get to land!" They swam quickly. Suddenly a young woman came up, tentacles surrounding her. "Well, well, well, I didn't think that I would see you again Captain Hook." Killian's jaw tightened.

"Ursula the sea witch, What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Ursula chuckled. "Around. And the Dark One was right, you are with the Savior. You better keep her close. I'm not the only one that is after her life."

The dark one and my other two companions are just waiting for the moment to strike." One of her tentacles sent Killian crashing into a tree. She wrapped another tentacle around Emma again and they both went into deeper water.

Regina, and David came running to the back of the house. They ran over to Killian, who was unconscious, with a bleeding head. Regina ran to the dock. She summoned fire and shot it at Ursula. While Ursula was screaming, David dove and got to Emma.

He puts her on the dock. "Emma! Emma come on breathe!" he begged. Killian came around. He ran over, where David started CPR. After two tries Emma began coughing up water, gasping for breath. "Thanks dad, Regina." She sat up. Where is Ursula?" Regina turned and faced them.

"She's gone for now. I gave her a nice burn. But now we have a bigger problem." said Emma. "What's that?" asked Regina. "Now we have her companions and Gold to deal with."

Gold stood at where he knew the town line that separated Storybrooke from the outside world with two other women. "Beware Storybrooke, the Queens of Darkness and The Dark One are coming to your precious town. And we will destroy the Savior once and for all." Gold smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_**Peace Interupted**_

Killian stayed by Emma's side as they all made their way back to the living room. Emma leaned on him as they all sat down. "Okay, now we need to figure out why Gold and these other witches are after Emma.

"That's a given." said Emma. They all looked at her. "Gold finds me responsible for him getting exiled. He's after her because she's the Savior." said Killian. Regina sighed. "What I wanna know, is how the hell Ursula got here?" said Regina.

Killian shrugged. "I have no idea. Shouldn't the protection spell over the town keep her out?" he asked. Regina shrugged. "I don't know. But right now we need to be ready for when Gold strikes. We can'tjust sit here. We need to be ready." Emma sighed.

"I was beginning to think that the town would be peaceful a little longer." She said, looking at everyone. They all chuckled. Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder. "Hey, how did you guys know we were in trouble anyway?" asked Killian.

"I felt a powerful magic. And I knew it wasn't Emma." said Regina. "I wanted to make sure you guys were okay, so we came down." said Regina. Emma smiled. "Well I think we all need to get some more sleep." said David. Regina and David headed home.

Killian took Emma's hand. "Too tired." she said. Killian chuckled. Emma looked at his face. "Your head." Emma got up and grabbed the first aid kit. She put some rubbing alcohol on his cut. He hissed in pain. "Bloody hell, that hurts more than rum!" Emma chuckled.

"I didn't think you would want to waste anymore of your rum." Emma said with a smile. Killian chuckled. She dabbed at his wound and taped a piece of gauze on his head.

"I think that should do it. Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Killian chuckled. "You're the one that is almost drowned and you are worried about me?" Emma smiled.

"Well yeah, that's how you feel when the person you love is hurt. That and I wanted to make sure that you don't have a concussion. Make sure you tell me if you feel dizzy or sick." Killian nodded. "How are you feeling love? I mean you swallowed a lot of sea water."

Emma nodded. "I'm okay, my throat feels a little sore from the water, but other than that, I'm okay." Killian nodded. "Well it's 3:00 AM and I have to be at work in four hours. We should get to sleep." said Emma.

They walked into their bedroom hand in hand. They got into bed together. "Make sure you wake me up when you do. I'll go with you to the station." Emma nodded. They fell asleep immediately. They both groaned when the alarm clock went off. Emma walked to the kitchen and put their coffee on.

Killian grabbed a shower and came into the room, with black jeans, and he was shirtless. Emma just stood there and took in her boyfriend's body. Killian looked over. "See something you like there my Swan?" Emma looked away, blushing. Killian chuckled. "Shut up." Emma said with a smile.

Killian shrugged and put on a short sleeved black shirt. Emma walked closer to him. She took his pirate necklace in her hands. "You looked amazing in your pirate getup, but I love you in these clothes." Killian chuckled. "Or you would like me without any clothes." he said seductively. Emma smiled.

They kissed fiercely. They were interrupted by the coffee machine beeping. "I need to go grab a shower." she said. Killian nodded, breathing deeply, Emma taking in his scent. She grabbed her shower and had a cup of coffee with her boyfriend.

After that they both hopped into her bug and she drove to the station. David was already there. "Hey, sorry we're late. We wanted to sleep in a little." said Emma. David shook his head. "Don't be." Emma took in her father's appearance. "Dad? Have you been here all morning?" David nodded.

"I couldn't really sleep. My daughter was almost drowned last night. Mary Margaret is coming in soon. We figured we would all grab breakfast while we wait for Regina to come in. We all know she won't be here for another two hours." Emma nodded.

They all went to Granny's for breakfast. While Emma was eating she felt another strong magic wave. She stopped eating. They all noticed. "What is it love?" asked Killian. "There is another magic wave. It's putting me on edge. Emma got up and walked up to the door and walked outside.

Killian followed her out. Emma looked around. She closed her eyes and focused. She was trying to pinpoint where the magic was coming from. "It's coming from the town line. That must be where Ursula's companions and Gold is." Killian nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. Emma sighed, thinking. "Emma." They turned to Regina. "It's coming from the edge of town, where the line is." said Emma. Regina nodded. "Come on, let's go to the line." said Regina. Emma nodded. They all piled into her bug after telling David and Mary Margaret.

They got out and they looked just beyond the town line. There stood two women and Gold. "I don't believe it." said Regina. "How can she be alive? Emma killed her two years ago." Emma looked in shock. "Who did you kill Emma?" asked Killian. "Maleficent." Killian looked at the woman with a horned headdress. Emma looked at the other woman. "Just when you thought you had seen all the villains from fairytales." said Emma.

"The other woman is Cruella." said Regina. "How do they even hope to enter the town?" asked Killian looking at Emma and Regina. "I'm not sure. Didn't Belle banish Gold from here?" asked Emma. Regina nodded.

"We need to be ready. Wait." Regina and Killian looked at her. "Ursula is already here. I'll be she is looking for a way to let the others in!" Emma said. "She's a sea witch. She can'twalk on land without a special bracelet." said Killian.

Emma looked at Killian. "How do you know that?" Killian looked at a loss for words. "I just know." he said. "Not anymore. She can walk on land another way." said Regina. They all jumped back into the bug, speeding back to town.

Belle heard the bell of the shop door. "Be right there." she said. She came from behind the curtain. There stood a young woman in a long green dress. "Hello can I help you?" Belle asked. The young woman looked up. "Hello, are you Belle?" Belle nodded, with concern. "Yes."

"Good." She takes one of her tentacles and throws Belle into a wall, knocking her unconscious. She looks around the shop and finds what she's looking for. It's the scroll that allowed Ingrid to enter.

Emma jumps out of her car and runs into the shop. She sees Ursula. She takes off, Emma hot on her heels. "Swan! Wait! Just take care of Belle!" Emma yelled, going after Ursula. Ursula makes it to the water and jumps in. Emma stops, knowing that jumping in after her isn't strong. Tentacles slap the rocks.

Emma tries to avoid them, while trying to keep her balance. Many tentacles are hitting the rocks, tripping Emma. She hits the rocks hard. Ursula surfaces. "Trust me Savior, you are no match for me. I can drown you in a matter of seconds.

Emma chuckled, picking herself. Before I can do this?" she took her gun out and shot at Ursula, missing her. Ursula hits the rocks, causing them to crumble and for Emma to fall in the water. Emma surfaces, gasping. Tentacles wrap around her and pull her underwater.

She could hear Ursula's laughter. She couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like they were going to explode. "Since Hook took my happy ending, I will take his away." Emma closed her eyes and focused.

A wave of white energy hit Ursula out of the water and onto land. Emma jumped up. She threw orbs of magic at Ursula. Ursula grabbed Emma and hit her off of anything she could think of. Emma groaned out and picked her bruised body up.

"Now I think it's time for me to end the happy ending of the man that ruined mine. Ursula wrapped a tentacle and dangled her over the water. "Ursula!" She turned to Killian, Henry, Regina, and David running up. "Leave her be!" Killian yelled.

"You want me to give you your happy ending when you took away mine? Don't make me laugh." Killian jumped when Ursula jerked Emma's body. "I can give you back your happy ending. But you have to let Emma go. Don't hurt her please!" Ursula laughed.

"I don't want my happy ending. I want to destroy your happy endings. I want to put an end to the Savior. She is in the way of my companions getting their happy endings." They all flinched again. "Ursula, please, I will give you back your happy ending. I know what it is. You wish to your father. And you wish to have your voice returned. I can give that back to you. But you have to let Emma go."

Ursula looked at Killian. "I won't drown her. But I will keep her prisoner until you return me to my father, and you return my voice." Killian sighed and nodded. "Deal. We just need to get my ship, and I think I know where we can start looking."

Killian turns and the others walk beside him, while Ursula walks with Emma tangled in her tentacles. "Hook have you lost your mind!?" Regina asked. "I don't have a choice. I will make the voyage to make sure that Ursula makes it home, and then I will make sure to bring Emma back safely."

"I don't trust that witch." said David. Killian looked at David with a frown. "Is that a lack of faith in her or in me?" David sighed. "Listen, this is the only way I can think of to save Emma's life." David sighed.

Killian turned around. "I'll go in and get the Jolly Roger." Ursula stood there and laughed. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" Killian turned and looked at her. "I wouldn't risk Emma's life. I will go in and see if Belle can give me any idea where the Jolly might be."

He came in and Belle looked up. "Hook." Killian walked up to the counter. "Belle, I need your help. Please did Gold ever tell you anything about my ship after I traded it? I really need to know where it is." Belle thought about it. "Wait right here." She ran behind the curtain. She came back out.

"Rumple told me he received this soon after Emma returned to Storybrooke. I'm not sure if this will help but.." She placed a glass bottle down on the counter. "Bloody hell, it's the Jolly." Killian bowed his head.

"I think I have something that might help." She bent down and came up with a little bottle with a dropper. "This is something that Rumple got on his journey through Wonderland. It's a extract of the growing mushroom." Killian took it. "Thank you."

Belle nodded. Killian came out with his ship and the extract. "That's your ship?" asked Ursula, scoffing. "I can make it bigger. Let's go back to the docks." They made it back to the docks. Emma's eyes were still closed.

He took a drop and put it on the bottle. He threw it into the water and suddenly there was the Jolly Roger. They all looked in shock. He smiled at his ship and turned serious as he looked at the group. "Anybody up for another adventure?"

_**I am just going to make Atlantica Ursula's home in this one. Hope you liked it. I will have another chapter later today. Keep up the reviews guys! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Adventure to Atlantica Part 1**_

_**I have decided to change this fic up a bit. I was just having too much trouble with it. But I will continue this fic. I just have to take some stuff out and put some stuff in. This one actually has a completely different ending. I will put part 2 up tomorrow. I will try my best to make sure that this fic continues. Thanks for sticking with it this long. I will get this straightened out. Thanks again guys. Let me know what you think of the new bersion. Thanks again guys! UsagiEvans1996**_

Ursula looked at the ship in surprise. "I'm impressed Hook." Killian rolled his eyes. David and Henry looked over at Emma. She finally woke up, dried blood on her face. "Okay, now if you get my voice I'll release her. But she is coming with us on this voyage. And if there is a hint that you are lying, she dies on sight."

Killian nodded. "Fine." He walked on board and he looked through his cabin, surprised that everything was just as he left it. He looked around and found what he was looking for. He came back to the docks. "Okay here's the shell that contains your voice." Ursula took the shell from Killian.

She looked at it and she became upset when the shell did nothing. "It should work if I touch it. Why isn't it working?" she asked. "Maybe I can help." said Emma. Ursula looked at Emma with anger.

"I don't want your help. I will just have to wait till I return home. Now let's go." She walked up onto the ship. Killian looked back at Regina, David, and Henry. "I will return with Emma safely. I will make sure she is unharmed." David and Henry both nodded.

"I know you will keep my mom safe Killian." said Henry. Killian looked at him in shock. "Aye lad, I will." Henry smiled and nodded. Killian walked up on the ship and took to the wheel. "Maybe I should have gone with them." said David. "No." said Henry.

"It's better for both mom and Killian to be alone. Besides, I believe that Killian can be the hero." They watched the ship sail away. Killian looked at Ursula. "Well since she can't run anywhere." Ursula dropped Emma on the deck hard.

Killian looked at her with anger as he ran over to help Emma up. "Now can you still open portals with your bloody tentacles?" asked Killian. She looked at Killian with a smile. "Yes." She extended her tentacles and touched the water. Killian and Emma quickly grab to the ship's wheel.

The portal opens. Killian looks at Emma. "Here we go again." he said with a smile. Emma smiled. They fall through the portal. Rain is pounding on the ship, Killian is trying to keep a firm grip on the wheel. Ursula is holding onto a rope. Emma is helping Killian. Wind is whipping at the ship. They finally fall to the end of the portal and they hit the water.

Emma opened her eyes and they were sailing through another land. "Atlantica is two days from here." said Killian. Ursula nodded. "Any hint of betrayal she dies." she warned. Killian nodded.

"Well while you were aboard this ship last, I taught you how to steer the ship. Why don't you make yourself useful while I make sure that my girlfriend isn't going to drop dead." Killian guided her to his cabin. He sat her down on the bed.

"How are you feeling love?" Emma looked at him as he moved her hair out of the way and found a wound right at her hairline. He poured some rum on the cut and she hissed in pain. He dabbed at her wound with a cloth. "I'm sorry I don't have any bandages for your head."

"Don't be." she said, touching her head and groaning slightly. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Just a headache." she said. Killian looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry I have nothing to remedy that." Emma smiled. "It's just a headache."

They lounged on the bed. "Killian?" He looked down. "What is the history you have with Ursula?" Killian sighed.

"I met the young lass when she was a mermaid. She's the daughter of King Poseidon. She didn't wish to use her voice to send sailors to their deaths. She had lost her mother to an attack by sailors. Her father wanted revenge."

"When I met her, she was sitting on a rock, crying. I asked her if there was anything I could do. She said yes and she stole a special bracelet from her father and she came on board. She wished for me to take her away from her home. I said fine."

"Eventually her father found us and he threatened the lives of my men and mine if I didn't take her voice from her. He gave me a shell, the shell that she now possesses. I didn't want to take the young lass' voice but I couldn't risk the lives of my men."

"I took her voice and she returned back to her father. I'm guessing that's when she became the sea witch." He bowed his head. "That was back when I was selfish, and hell bent on destroying the crocodile. I'm not proud of what I did."

Emma put a hand on his cheek. "Killian, I already told you that I will never not love you because of your past. We all have demons in our pasts. I love you for the man you are. Not the man you were." Killian smiled and kissed her.

Emma groaned and touched her head again. "Are you sure you're alright Emma? Could you have that thing you thought I had?" Emma looked at him. "A concussion? Maybe." Killian looked at her with concern.

"I'll be fine. I'll just have a headache for a while." She got up and swayed. Killian jumped up and grabbed her elbow. "Love, why don't you just rest. I'll be fine. You need rest." Emma nodded. "Yeah, if I do have a concussion, sleep helps. Just make sure you wake me up a couple times."

Killian nodded. He kissed her very lightly. "I'll be just up there if you need me." Emma smiled and nodded. Killian covered her and left her to rest. She took in the smell of the blankets. It was pure Killian. She smell leather, spices, and of course rum. She smiled as she was surrounded by her boyfriend's scent. She was asleep in moments.

Killian walked back on deck. "Where's the girl?" Ursula asked from the wheel. Killian just glared at her. "She's resting, thanks to you she may have a concussion." Ursula rolled her eyes. "She shot at me." Killian glared at her. "You almost drowned her." Ursula smiled. "Got your attention didn't I?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Well, I am tired, I am going to rest." she went below deck. Killian watched the waves, he was tired but he couldn't leave the wheel. Emma wasn't in condition and he didn't wish to spend any more time with Ursula then needed.

Emma woke up and her headache was a little worse. She realized that it was almost evening. She got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She came upstairs. Killian looked over. "Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" Emma smiled. "A little better." she lied.

Killian left the wheel and walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." Emma smiled. "The water is so peaceful." said Emma, listening to nothing but the waves. "Yes, and I really have missed it. I'm glad I have the Jolly back." Emma nodded.

"Does that mean you are leaving Storybrooke after we are done with this?" Killian looked at her. "No. Not without you anyway. I was thinking maybe when we return you, me, and the lad will go sailing for the weekend. A family outing." Emma smiled. "Sounds perfect."

She looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was tired. "Killian, why don't you catch a little sleep. I can see it in your eyes, you're tired." Killian smiled. "Okay, I will. Wake me in two hours." Emma gave him a disapproving look. "We should be above Atlantica by Thursday anyway." Emma sighed and shrugged.

"Okay fine. Go and sleep." Killian looked at her with a teasing look. "Do you know how to sail a ship?" Emma laughed at him. "Yes, I know how to sail, I learned it all from some pirate I met. Killian smiled and kissed her head. He headed down to his cabin.

Emma went to the wheel and guided the beautiful ship. She enjoyed the sea air too. She knew why Killian enjoyed it so much. She smiled. Emma let Killian sleep five hours and saw the sun was about to rise. She walked down and woke him up.

Killian smiled. "You let me sleep longer." Emma smiled and nodded. "You needed it." Killian chuckled. Emma smiled. She sat up and swayed as her vision went blurry. Killian smiled and saw her sway. "Emma? Are you alright?"

"I feel funny. I can't see." Emma passed out. "Emma! Emma, wake up!" Killian panicked. Her body started to disappear. Killian jumped awake, breathing heavily. Emma came down. "Are you alright?" Killian nodded. "I let you sleep a little longer. You needed the extra sleep."

"How are you feeling love? Any pain in your head?" Emma smiled. "It was really hurting last night but I'm feeling much better." Killian sighed in relief. Emma sat next to him. "What's the matter?" Killian shook his head. "Just a bad dream." Emma nodded.

She kissed the side of his head. "Come on, we have another day of sailing to do." Killian nodded. He looked around his cabin. He walked over and grabbed a wooden crate. "We need to eat. So what better than to eat freshly caught fish." Emma smiled.

Much to Ursula's disgust Emma and Killian ate fish and Emma learned more about sailing. Emma stood at the front of the ship, enjoying the sound of the waves and the feeling of the sea air in her hair. Killian hugged her from behind.

"This is where I wanted us to have our first date. What better place to have our first date then on the vessel that we fell in love with each other?" Emma leaned into his embrace with a smile. "We can always have a date on the ship." Killian smiled.

They continued there, just listening to the waves. "You know, if I wasn't being threatened, I would really be enjoying this right now." Killian's face turned from a smile to a frown. He turned Emma around.

"Emma, you know that I would never let anything happen to you right? I would always keep you safe." Emma nodded. "I know, it was a joke." Killian sighed and shook his head. Emma put her hand on his cheek. "Hey."

He looked into her eyes. "I know that you will keep me safe no matter what. I trust you with my life. I love you." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. They continued sailing. Ursula came down from the wheel. "Be careful, around here there are mermaids that will lure you to your death."

Killian rolled his eyes and turned and looked Ursula. "Believe me sea witch, I know far more dark things than a creature like you." Ursula rolled her eyes and walked below deck. Emma looked down at the water.

"But really love, heed her warning. When a mermaid begins to sing, it's almost like you lose control, your brain shuts itself off. Please be careful around here." Emma nodded. "I will man the wheel, you just relax."

Emma giggled and just watched the water. About an hour later, Killian decided to take a break. "I'm going to run down to my cabin and freshen up a bit, it quite hot here." Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll take the wheel."

Killian kissed her head and headed below deck. Emma was focusing on keeping an eye on the ship when she heard a sound. She walked over to the end of the ship and looked down. There was a young girl with a emerald green tail.

She shook her head and backed away from the edge of the ship. She headed back to the wheel when she suddenly heard a melodic voice. She stopped and smiled at the beautiful sound. She had never heard such a beautiful voice before.

Killian cupped his hands and threw cold water on his face. He shook his head, as he wiped it dry. Suddenly he heard a voice. A beautiful melodic voice. He shook his head. _**'No...EMMA!' **_He ran up the stairs as he saw Emma step up on the edge of the ship.

"Emma! Emma, stop!" He took off running. He reached for her hand and missed it when she jumped into the water. "EMMA!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Fear is a powerful thing **_

"Emma!" he yelled looking at the dark water. Ursula came up. "What's the problem now? Was she actually stupid enough to not heed my warning?" Killian tied a rope to his waist and got ready to jump in.

Ursula stopped him. "You are not going anywhere." Killian looked at her with anger. "She'll drown! I promised her that I would protect her." Ursula sighed. "Stay here for a moment." She jumped in the water and became the sea witch.

Killian jumped in after Emma. He looked around frantically under water, but no luck. He couldn't see her anywhere. He then looked below and saw her blond locks. He looked around as he heard Ursula sending the mermaids away.

He kicked hard and was able to get to her. He grabbed her around the waist and kicked to the surface. He gasped for air. He tied the rope around him and Emma and he climbed up the side of the ship. Ursula climbed up the side of the ship with her tentacles.

Killian laid Emma on the deck and shook her. "Emma! Emma, breathe!" He started to do CPR on her. She still wasn't breathing. "Come on darling breathe!" he begged as he tried to pump the water from her lungs.

Ursula stood there with her arms crossed. "It seems that I may not have to drown the girl myself." she said with a smile. Killian turned around violently and aimed a pistol at her. "You planned this! You knew that she would be taken by the mermaids."

Ursula rolled her eyes and pushed the barrel from her. "I did not, and you know it. Now go and try to make her breathe." Killian ran back over to her and continued CPR. "Come on Swan! Breathe!" Water started to pour from her mouth as she gasped for breath.

Killian sat her up. "Thank god!" Emma turned away from him as she practically vomited sea water. Killian rubbed her back tenderly. Emma was able to take deep breathes now. She looked over at Killian's smiling face.

I'll clean the deck later." said Emma. Killian shook his head and forced her back to a sitting position. "Don't worry about the dock. What's important is that you're okay." Emma nodded. She looked at him as he pushed her wet locks from her face, his hand staying on her cheek.

"Are you feeling alright, all things considered?" asked Killian. Emma nodded. "I told you not to let your guard down." said Ursula, her arms still crossed at her chest. Emma and Killian both rolled their eyes. "Come on, let's get you into something dry." said Killian.

Emma nodded as he helped her up. They walked by Ursula. "Make yourself useful and steer the ship." Ursula scoffed at his rudeness. Emma leaned into Killian as they made it to his cabin. He walked over to a chest that contained some clothes.

He pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a white off the shoulder shirt and an under bust corset and handed them to Emma. "Good thing I wore my boots." she laughed. Killian chuckled, grabbing a black pirate shirt, and a pair of pants. "I'll go and change in the washroom." said Killian.

"Knock when it is safe for me to come out." Emma nodded. She got dressed and knocked on the door, pulling her shirt up a bit more. Killian opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in Emma. He chuckled as he took her body in. Emma smiled and blushed slightly.

"Like something you see Mr. Jones?" she asked as she turned in a circle. Killian chuckled and walked over to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her hard. "You look nice in that Emma. I knew there was some pirate in you somewhere Swan." he whispered as he nibbled at her ear.

She brought his lips back to hers and they kissed fiercely. They made their way to the bed. Emma laid on the bed, pulling Killian on top of her. Emma put a hand on Killian's back, pushing him more into her. Killian put a hand on her face as he tasted nothing but his Emma, taking in her sweet vanilla scent.

They broke apart, panting. "We need to stop love. We don't want to get too carried away." Emma nodded, still panting. "Soon though my love, soon." Killian whispered. Emma nodded. They both sat up and they readjusted.

"Hopefully we can dump this witch soon. I want to go home." said Killian. Emma giggled and they headed back to deck. They sailed the rest of the day. Ursula decided she would take the wheel so Emma and Killian could both get sleep.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. A few hours later she came in and woke Killian. It was his turn. He looked at his sleeping swan and slipped out of bed.

He walked over to his old desk and opened it. He rummaged around it and found what he was looking for. It was a black ring that was embellished with many red stones around the band. The jewel was a raspberry red garnet. It was a beautiful ring and he wanted to propose to her with it. He knew he wanted to marry Emma. He wanted to make her his.

He put it in his pocket and headed up to the wheel. He sailed for a few hours and then Emma woke up. Emma came up and took the wheel. "Come on, go and rest." said Emma. "Why don't we just enjoy being together." Emma smiled and nodded.

They sailed the rest of the evening. They finally made it to just above Atlantica. "Now I will call my father, if he doesn't answer then you have led to me to the wrong place." Killian pushed Emma behind him.

Ursula called for her father. The water began making bigger waves against the ship, rocking it a bit. King Poseidon arose from the water, landing on the ship on legs, looking at his daughter with love.

"Ursula, my beloved daughter, you have returned home. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I never should have made you use your voice for evil. Will you forgive me?"

Ursula smiled. "Is there a way to restore my voice?" He walked over and took the shell from her. He waved his hand over it and they could hear vocalizing and saw a green substance come from the shell.

King Poseidon looked at Emma and Killian. "Thank you for returning my daughter home. As thanks, I will send you to the outside world. Wait." said Ursula.

She walked up to them. "Since you returned me to my father, I will tell you what I have found out about Rumplestilskin and the others plan. They are there to kill the Savior. They believe that by the death of the Savior, they can finally obtain their happy endings."

"Thank you for giving me my happy ending." King Poseidon sent them back. Emma just looked into space in shock. "Emma, they won't get close to you. We will all protect you." Emma shook her head.

"I won't let them kill me or anyone I care about." She takes Killian's hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Come on, I am dying for a grilled cheese sandwich. After we change."

Killian and Emma walked back to the apartment after they had lunch. Mary Margaret and David both hug her tightly. "We are so glad you are safe." said Mary Margaret, as she hugged her daughter. Emma smiled. They let go and David shook Killian's hand.

"Thank you for keeping Emma safe." Killian smiled and took his hand. "My pleasure mate." Emma looked at her father and boyfriend, then to her mother and then she looked down. "Emma? Is there something wrong?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma sighed and looked at her parents.

"When we returned Ursula to her father, she told us what the Dark One's plan is." said Killian. They looked at her. "And?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma turned to her parents. "Gold's plan is to kill me. They believe that by my death, they will obtain their happy endings."

"I guess they think that by my death, no one will be strong enough to defend Storybrooke." She looked at both of her parents, them looking at her in worry. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. I'll be fine."

"You tend to forget that I will not back down from them. They are crazy if they think that I will back down and them do as they please. After all, I'm the child of Snow White and Prince Charming.

They both looked at her, smiled, and nodded. Emma nodded and smiled. "Okay, now I am going to see my son." She walked out, Killian following. "I'll go ahead and go home, that way you can have some time with your boy."

Emma smiled and kissed him. "You can come if you want." Killian smiled. "I believe that the lad would like to just have time with you." Emma smiled.

"Okay, I will see you soon." Killian smiled. "Goodbye." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Emma smiled and headed over to Regina's. Regina answered the door. "Emma, I'm glad you're back safely." she said, with a smile.

"Henry is up in his room." Emma nodded. "Hey Robin. Hey Roland." They both waved at Emma. She smiled and headed up to Henry's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and he looked up and smiled. He jumped up from his bed and enveloped his mother in a hug. "I knew Killian would save you. I knew it." he said. Emma smiled as he hugged her son.

Emma and Henry sat on his bed and they talked about her newest adventure. "Why don't we go and get some ice cream and talk." Henry nodded. "Okay, yeah it's been a while since we talked."

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Come on, let's go." They told Regina where they were going and headed over to Granny's. They ate their ice cream. "Henry, can we talk about something?"

Henry put his spoon down, giving his mother his full attention. "How do you feel about me and Killian? Does it bother you?" Henry shook his head with a smile. "I like Killian, he's a good guy, and I know that he will keep you safe."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'm glad that you like him. Because I don't think he's going anywhere. I love him too much for him to go." Henry smiled. "And that's all I want." Emma looked up at his face.

"All I want is for you to be happy. And Killian makes you happy, he opens you up. Before him you were kinda cold. But now we know that you will talk about what is bothering you." Emma smiled and took his hand.

"Listen, I may have Killian, but that doesn't mean that you will be replaced at all. You are my son, and I love you so much." Henry smiled and nodded. "I love you too mom." They enjoyed their ice cream and Emma dropped Henry off back at Regina's.

She came home and smelled food. She came into the kitchen and saw two candles, two glasses of wine, and two plates of spaghetti. She smiled and looked around. Killian came out and he smiled. "Surprise." Emma smiled and she came over and kissed him.

He held out her seat for her and then sat down. He poured them each a glass of wine. Emma smiled and looked at him. "What's the special occasion?" Killian chuckled. "Does there have to be a special occasion to cook my girlfriend a dinner?" Emma giggled. "I guess not."

They enjoyed their quiet dinner. "This is nice. To be able to eat at my house without any drama at the moment." Killian chuckled. "Well like I said before love, we have to enjoy these quiet moments."

"If we only count actual dates, then we won't really have any." Emma chuckled and nodded. After dinner, they watched a movie. After that it was late and they decided to call it a night.

Emma laid on her sleeping boyfriend's chest, wide awake. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the looks that her parents were giving her. She sighed and walked out of the room. About an hour later Killian awoke alone in bed. He looked around.

"Emma?" he called as he got out of bed. "Emma?" He called a little more concerned. "Emma?" he called. He was starting to get worried.

He looked outside and saw Emma sitting at the end of the dock. He sighed. He grabbed a light blanket and walked out. He put it around her shoulders. "It's a little cool out love, what's up?" Emma sighed.

Killian turned her around and saw that tears were falling from her eyes. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from her face. "Emma, what's the matter love?" Emma sighed and looked at him. "The way that my parents were looking at me. Like they feared it more than usual."

Killian sat down next to her. "Why does it bother you that your parents are worried about you?" Emma shook her head. "I really don't think it's that, there is something else that is on my mind." Killian looked at her face.

"Which is?" he asked. Emma sighed. "I'm afraid of how I will react if anyone comes close to hurting anyone close to me. I didn't tell anyone this, but when I was imprisoned with Elsa in Ingrid's lair, I lost control of my powers and made a whole wall explode. Luckily no one was hurt, but that scared me."

Killian out an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid if that happens around any of you, you will fear me. I can't bear if anyone turns their back on me." Killian looks at her. "Look at me." She turned and looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"No one will ever fear you, and you don't have to fear any of us leaving you either." Emma smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. "Thank you Killian. I love you." Killian kissed the side of her head and out his head on hers. "I love you too my darling."

Emma smiled. "Come, let us return to bed, we have had enough stress and adventure the past few days." Emma nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to bed where she managed to fall asleep. Killian kissed her head.

**'You never have to worry love. We will always be there. You are never alone.' **Killian put his chin on her head and fell asleep.

The next day they were told that Gold, Maleficent, and Cruella were nowhere to be found. Regina and Robin looked everywhere in town, with no luck. Emma knew that it was only a matter of time until they would attack, and they needed to be prepared.

A week since Killian and Emma returned Emma felt a huge surge of magic. She jumped up. "There's a huge wave of magic coming from the edge of town. I am going to head up to the town line." Killian walked up. "I'll go with you." Emma smiled and nodded.

They made it to the town line and there stood Cruella, Maleficent, and Gold all trying to break though the spell. "Do you trust me?" Emma asked. Killian looked at her. "Yes, why?" Emma took his hand and they stepped over the town line. They looked at the trio.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Savior and her little pirate." said Gold. "Gold, what business do you have in town?" Emma asked. "Well, I did live here. But I'm here to destroy your happy endings." Emma scoffed. "You mean the whole 'kill the Savior' idea of yours?"

Gold looked at her with a hint of shock. "Yeah, I know all about that plan." Gold sighed heavily. "The sea witch just couldn't keep her mouth shut." said Cruella. Emma rolled her eyes. "Well you can't enter the town, because you don't have magic to do it. And you don't possess permission to enter."

Maleficent came forward. "I didn't travel hundreds of miles to be denied permission into this cursed town! Now you are going to allow us in!" Emma took a step back, her hands at the ready. "I can't let you do that, you pose a threat to the town. As the sheriff, I cannot allow you in the town."

Maleficent got into Emma's face. "You either allow us in, or..." Maleficent nodded behind and Emma turned in time to see Cruella aim a gun at Killian's head. "Tick, tock darling." said Cruella.

Emma put her hands up. "Okay, I will find a way to get you over the line. Just don't hurt him." Killian looked at her.

"Swan, shut up! You can't let them in town! Think about Henry, Neal!" Emma looked at Killian. "I'm sorry Killian." She looked at them all and turned to head back over to the town line. She shut her eyes and focused.

She sent a wave of white, knocking them all down, a gunshot going off. Emma opened her eyes and turned around quickly. She looked at the three villains knocked unconscious. She looked at Killian clutching his arm.

"Killian! Oh my God!" She ran over to him. He grunted in pain as she looked at his arm. "Okay, come on let's get you to the hospital." Emma guided her boyfriend to her car, Killian's blood seeping through her fingers.

_**If I get another Review, I post the next chapter! Thanks guys! UsagiEvans1996**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Fear is my enemy**_

Emma rushed into the hospital. "Help! Please help!" she yelled. Dr. Whale rushed over. "What happened?" he asked as they sat Killian down in a wheelchair. "He was shot. Please just focus on him." Whale nodded and they took Killian back.

Emma sat in a chair in shock. She looked down at her hands, them red from Killian's blood. She started to hyperventilate. Her phone started to ring. It was David.

"Hello?"

_**"Emma? Are you alright? What happened?"**_

"Um...I've been better."

_**"What's the matter?"**_

"K-K-Killian's been shot."

She heard a gasp on the other line. _**"I will be right there."**_ He hung up.

Emma just sat in shock. She looked down at her hands in horror her boyfriend's blood covering her hands. David, Henry, and Regina came in and ran over to her. "Mom." Emma turned. Henry sat down and hugged his mother. David put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Regina. "We went to the town line, to try to find out what the surge of magic was coming from. Then we crossed the line to try and talk to Gold. We told them that they posed a threat to the town. Maleficent said that I needed to find a way to get them into town."

"I turned and saw Cruella aim a gun at Killian's head. I begged them to leave him be and that I would find a way to get them over the town line."

"Killian pleaded with me to leave him and make sure that you were all safe. I touched the spell on the town, and was able to send magic at them, I used my magic to knock them all out, which resulted in Killian getting shot." Emma looked at the ground. "Oh my god, I'm the reason Killian got shot!" Henry shook his head and hugged his mother again.

"No this isn't your fault. You saved his life. You kept him from getting killed." tears streamed down her face. She started to hyperventilate. David sat in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Emma, look at me."

Emma looked at him. "You need to relax, Killian is going to be fine. You are going into shock. You need to just breathe. Take deep breaths." David breathed with her until she calmed down. David sat on the other side of her and hugged her.

Whale came out and Emma jumped up. "Is he okay?" Whale smiled and nodded. "He's just fine. The bullet went through. He's fine." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can go and see him." Emma nodded and he guided her to his room. She came in and Killian was laying in bed, sleeping. Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She took a chair and sat at his bedside. She looked down at her hands and took wipes to wipe them clean. After that she sat down and took his hand.

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I have never been so scared in my life." she forced out a laugh. She kissed his hand and sighed in relief. She looked at his peaceful face. She put her forehead on his hand.

David came in and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home and changed." Emma looked at her father and nodded. She bent over his head. "I'll be back. I love you." She kissed his temple gently. She got up and headed to her parent's.

She came in and her mother looked at her. She saw blood on her jacket. Mary Margaret jumped up. "Emma! Are you okay!?" she asked as she reached for her daughter. Emma backed away. "The blood isn't mine, it's Killian's. I'm okay though. I am just here to change and then I am headed back to the hospital."

Mary Margaret nodded with relief. "I glad that you are okay. How is Killian?" she asked, watching her daughter's face. Emma looked at her with a slight smile. "He's okay, Whale said it went right through."

Emma headed back upstairs to grab a shower and change her clothes. She looked at her feet, as her boyfriend's blood washed from her skin. She wrapped herself in a towel and sat on her bed.

When she did she just broke down into sobs as she let the reality of what happened sink in. She curled up in a ball and just cried, sobs shaking her body. She walked to her mirror. She looked at her reflection. She figured it was time to go back to the hospital. She cleaned her face and headed back to the hospital.

She came into the room to Killian awake. "Hey, I'm sorry I tried to get back before you woke up." she said, sitting at his bedside. Killian smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." Emma said in relief. Killian smiled. "Me too." They kissed.

When they broke apart Killian noticed that her eyes were red. "Emma, are you alright?" Emma put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." Killian could tell she was lying by the redness of her eyes. He gave her an 'I don't believe you.' look.

"I was just scared about today, that's all. When I went to change, everything just hit me full swing. Really I am okay." Killian smile and nodded, taking her hand. Emma looked at their hands and smiled.

Whale knocked on the door and came in. "Emma, I have a to talk to you." Emma nodded. "Okay." Whale sighed. "Since we have done anything medically possible to help him, he will still be laid up for a few months. Unless you can perform magic on him, closing the injury all together."

Emma was taken by surprise and she looked at Killian. "I'm game if you are love." Emma looked at him worry. "What if I make it worse?" Emma asked, concern lacing her voice. "Don't be afraid. I trust you love." Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

Emma closed her eyes and focused all her energy on healing Killian. She opened her eyes. Whale walked over to Killian and removed his bandage to show nothing but a bruise. Killian chuckled and looked at Emma.

Emma smiled. "A bruise I can live with." said Killian. Emma smiled and nodded. Killian was discharged and Emma walked him to her car. They drove over to pick up Henry and they headed back to the house.

Killian sat on the sofa. "I'll make you guys some lunch." she said. She made some sandwiches and they ate them while watching a movie. Henry looked at Killian and smiled. "I am really glad you are okay Killian." Killian smiled. "Thank you lad." Emma didn't say a word, she just smiled.

They all sat down together and ate lunch together. Emma was thinking about how she was goign to keep her family safe from Gold and the others. Killian looked up from his food to see Emma just watching the water.

Killian cleared his throat. "Henry, we were thinking that since I have back to Jolly, that all three of us would go out sailing." Henry's eyes lit up. "Really?" Killian laughed and nodded. "That's awesome! When?"

Killian looked at Emma. "Let's get this stuff straightened out first, then we will go." said Emma. Henry nodded. "Great." They enjoyed their food. Gold, Maleficent, and Cruella all sat in Zelena's house.

"We need to do something to lure the Savior out of hiding or whatever. I am tired of just sitting here and doing nothing." said Cruella. Gold rolled his eyes. "Well, if you have any ideas, please share." he said.

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Can't you and Maleficent somehow break the spell that surrounds the town? Surely the Queen of Darkness and The Dark One can break down a simple spell." Gold looked at Maleficent.

"We can try." said Maleficent. Gold rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine." They walked back to the town line and they began to throw spells, by touching the invisible spell that cloaked Storybrooke.

Regina and Emma both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. "Did you feel that?" asked Regina. Emma nodded. They stopped their training. "They are still trying to break through the spell." said Emma.

They drove to the town line. "I am so sick of this!" yelled Cruella. They both looked at her. "And what have you done, besides complain, and then shooting the only leverage we had over the damn Savior!" yelled Maleficent.

Regina and Emma looked at each other as they listened to them bicker at each other. "Stop your damn bickering. Cruella why don't you make yourself useful." They both looked at him.

"Cruella can enchant creatures to do her bidding. Maleficent can become a dragon and then you command her to break the barrier. She will have no choice but to listen."

They both looked at him with shock. "Or we can still waste time while the Savior still walks around, your choice." Maleficent became a dragon and looked at Cruella. "Do me a favor darling, break that barrier over Storybrooke." Maleficent hit the barrier with her tail. Regina and Emma looked above their heads as the barrier started to crack.

Maleficent hit once last time and the barrier burst, sending Emma and Regina crashing to the ground. The people in town as they heard what sounded like thunder and lightning fill the sky. Killian looks up above his head and sees this.

He takes out his phone, calling Emma in a rush. No answer. He looked at his phone and looked at the sky. **'Bloody hell Swan, what the hell happened? And where are you?'**

_**I'm sorry, I know it's kinda short. I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter. I promise, it be twice as long. Two reviews and then the next chapter goes up! Thanks again guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Cruelty and Despair**_

Emma woke up with shackles on her wrists. She looks around and realizes that she is in a cell. She tries to free herself from the shackles, with no luck. Suddenly the door opens and she looks up as Gold, Maleficent, and Cruella make their way down the stairs.

She sighs. "Look if you came to kill me, then go ahead. I'm not afraid." She said looking at the trio. Cruella laughs and shakes her head. "We aren't here to kill you darling. We are here to make your life hell." Cruella takes a gun out and shoots her in the arm, she grunts out in pain.

Maleficent came closer to the cell door. She summons some of her dragon scales. She opens the door and begins cutting her with the scales, which feels sharper than knife blades. Emma grunted in pain. Maleficent smiled and she continued to cut her, and push the scales into her skin, leaving them buried into her flesh, allowing her to bleed.

Emma looked up at Gold, who was just standing there. "What, no abuse from you? I'm surprised." Gold shook his head. "Not yet anyway Ms. Swan. My torture will be far worse than any physical pain." Cruella came into the cell, taking the blade of her knife, cutting into Emma's arm, leaving a trail of blood. She closed her eyes. **'Killian.'**

Regina opened her eyes and touched her head. She had a massive headache from hitting the asphalt. "Emma?" she called, looking around. She gets up and looks in and around the bug. "Emma! Emma!" she called. She looked around, Gold and the others nowhere to be found. She sighed and she tried to call Emma. She heard a faint ringing and she walked over. There laid her phone. "Shit!" said Regina as she picked up the phone. She ran back to the bug and hopped in, and gunning it back to town.

Killian ran over to the bug when Regina parked it. "What happened? Where is she?" Killian asked, panic flooding his voice. "We need to find Mary Margaret and David first." Killian nodded. They walked over to the apartment.

They all sat down after Henry joined them. "Where is Emma? What the hell happened?" asked Killian. Regina sighed. "We were practicing magic when we felt a strong magic pull at the town line. We drove there to investigate. It was Gold and the others, trying to break the spell over the town. They broke it and I was knocked out."

"Why didn't either of you call us!? We could have been there to help!" yelled Killian. Regina looked at Killian with annoyance. "There wasn't enough time pirate. We didn't have the time to wait for you to get there in time."

"So wait, if you and mom were both knocked unconscious when this happened, then that means that mom has to be with Gold." said Henry. Killian gripped his hair until his knuckles turned white. "Okay, so where do we even begin to start searching?" asked Killian.

"That is a good question." said David. "For now, I think we should just split and look around." said Henry. They all agreed. Henry and Regina went together and stopped to ask Robin for help. David and Killian left together. Mary Margaret stayed with Neal.

They all looked all over the town. Killian looked around and looked at the shop. "I'll be right back." he said to David. He opened the door. "Belle? Belle, please!" Belle came from behind the curtain. "What's the matter?" Belle asked as she took in the shaken pirate's appearance.

"Please, I need your help!" Belle nodded. "Gold and the women attacked Emma and Regina, they took Emma, and we need your help getting through him. Please, I'm begging you." Belle nodded. "Of course I'll help." Killian sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. Now do you know where they could be keeping Emma?'

Belle looked at Killian. "Have you checked Zelena's old house?" Killian called everyone up and they met at Zelena's house. Belle walked up and knocked on the door. Gold answered the door and looked in shock at who was standing there. "My beautiful Belle, you are here."

Belle nodded in anger. Gold invited her in. "The others are not here now. We can talk in private. You know why I am here. Where is she Rumple?" Gold shook his head. "I won't tell you." Belle shook her head. "You know, I was hoping I was wrong about what I said about you. But now I know that it is correct. You are a beast Rumple. You are not even a man anymore. How can you honestly say that you have changed, when you are pulling stuff like this?"

Killian and David ran over to the cellar and Killian wrenched open the door and rushed down the stairs. There they both looked in horror at what they saw: Emma was laying on the floor of the cell, in a puddle of blood.

Killian ripped open the door and ran to her. He picked her head up gently. "Killian?" she croaked. Killian nodded. "Yes, it's me love. And your dad." He unshackled her. "I need you guys to get the scales out of my skin." They looked at her in confusion. She reached into her arm and with difficulty pulled out a scale.

They both looked at in horror. Emma's arm dropped as she lost consciousness. "We need to get her out of here NOW." said David. Killian nodded. He wrapped his jacket around her and he picked her up and carried her out. "How can you expect me to ever trust you if you are going to torture Emma?" asked Belle.

Gold shook his head. "She and that damned pirate are the reason why I lost you." Belle looked at him in shock. "They are not the reason why you lost me. You are the reason. All those lies that you told me. You are the one that destroyed us. All you had to do was tell the truth. You know what Rumple, I was hoping that we could start over, but after this, I can't. We are done." she stormed out of the house and joined the others in David's truck. They rushed Emma to Killian and Emma's house, where Regina was waiting to help with her injures.

They were able to fix her up well. Regina was able to convince Whale to allow a blood transfusion in her room. Emma rested, everyone relieved that she was okay. Killian and Henry both sat by her bedside and didn't move a muscle. Emma opened her eyes. "Killian, Henry." They both jumped up. "We are right here mom." said Henry as he took her hand. Emma smiled, falling back asleep.

A few days passed and Emma was on strict orders to stay in the apartment just in case Gold and the others came after her. Regina was able to erect a protection spell over the house. Henry slowly began to notice that his mother wasn't acting herself.

It was almost like she was void of feeling. Henry sat on the docks and sighed heavily. Killian looked out the window and saw him. "I am going to check on the lad, he seems vexed." Emma nodded.

Killian walked out and sat next to him. "What's the matter lad?" Henry sighed and looked at Killian. "There is something different about mom." Killian nodded. "Yes, but you have to think about the torture she went through."

Henry nodded and looked at Killian. "I know, but it is almost like she can't feel. Like she is just a void, a shell. I think Gold did something else to her than just allow her to be tortured." Killian looked at Henry.

"Is your gut telling you this?" Henry sighed and looked at Killian and nodded. Killian sighed and nodded. "Well I have learned to trust a man's gut. Let's have Regina come over and have a look at her." Henry agreed and they headed back to the house.

Henry called Regina while Killian called Mary Margaret and David. They all met up. Regina sat next to her. "Please forgive me Emma." Regina reached into her chest. Regina looked up in panic and took her hand from her chest. "Her heart is gone."

Emma fell asleep after Regina took her heart from her chest. They all looked at each other. "The bloody crocodile must have it. I say that we go after him, and put an end to him once and for all!" he was livid. David put a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't what Emma would want. For now we just need to find a way to get her heart." Mary Margaret shook her head in confusion. "But something doesn't make sense." she said, all of them looked at her. "Killian, remember you were battling Emma when we were trapped in that world with Mulan and Cora?"

Killian nodded. "Well Cora reached for my heart and Emma pushed me out of the way. But no matter how much she tried, Cora could not take Emma's heart from her chest. So how the hell did Gold take it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Killian thought. "Maybe Gold put a spell on her or something to cause Emma to take her own heart. She is the only one that can take her heart from her chest." They all thought about the possibility.

"But I thought that Gold and the others wanted to kill her." said Regina. "Maybe they just wanted to have fun with her first, torture her." said Killian through clenched teeth. Killian looked at the others.

"We need to get Belle back into this. I hate causing that lass any more pain, but she is the only one that can get through to him." said Killian. They all agreed. Henry stood up. "I will walk to the shop and get her."

Regina looked at her son with a frown. "It's not safe Henry." Henry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine mom." He left the apartment. Killian looked at Emma's sleeping form. He caressed the side of her head.

"Don't worry my love, we will get your heart back." Belle came in behind Henry. "She was already on her way over." said Henry.

"How is Emma?" she asked. Killian got up and walked over to her. "He took her heart." Belle covered her mouth with her hand.

"He took her heart?" she asked in horror. Killian sat down in shock. "We need your help again." Belle nodded and stood up. "What do you want me to do?"

White energy barely missed Killian. He dodged it and turned away. They all turned and there stood Emma, her eyes glazed over. They all looked in shock. David pushed Mary Margaret back behind him. Regina pushed Henry behind her. Belle backed away from her.

Killian walked closer to her his hands up in surrender. "Swan-" She throws more magic at them, all of them dodging it. Killian walked closer. "Come on Swan, listen to me..." She summons a sword and began fighting him. "Emma, come on! I know that you can fight this! Please wake up!"

_**'That's right Emma, keep fighting him, then when you have the chance, KILL HIM!' **_Gold yelled in her head. She disarmed him and she aimed her sword at Killian. "Come on Swan, I know you can hear me." Emma looked straight at him. "Die pirate."

She stabbed Killian in the stomach. He cried out in pain. "Swan." He slumped down the wall and hit the floor. _**'No! I don't want to do this! Please Gold! Stop!' **_she begged in her head. "Mom-" Henry said, she sends him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Henry!" yelled Regina. _**'No! Please you have to stop this! I don't want to hurt anyone else! You don't a say Ms. Swan.' **_She looked at Emma. "Emma come on, you have to get ahold of yourself!" she sends Regina through the window.

_**'Regina!' **_Her parents back away from her. She sends David through another window. "David!" yelled Mary Margaret. _**'I have to stop this! Stop making me hurt those I care about! Gold enough! It's enough when I say it's enough.' **_She looked at Emma in fear.

"Emma please, I'm your mother." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "I don't care." _**'I do care! Please you have to know that I care mom! I do care! I love you! And dad! Please!'**_ she throws Mary Margaret into a wall.

Killian picked up his wounded body and stood up. "Swan, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me, please you have to fight this, fight this. You have so much to fight for. You have people that care about you."

"Please, my love, fight this and come back to us. We can help you. We will get your heart back." Belle ran from the house. Henry, and Mary Margaret woke up and sat up. David came in, holding his injured shoulder. Regina came in with a cut on her head and arm.

"You have people here, that care about you. We all do, we all love you Swan." _**'Do it Emma! Kill that pirate! Kill him! Kill him!' **_Gold yelled in her head. She summoned fire and aimed it at Killian.

"Please Swan." he begged as he slumped. Henry rushed over and tried his hardest to keep Killian standing. Emma's eyes softened just slightly. "Kill me." she whispered. They all looked at her. "Kill me." she said louder.

Killian looked into her eyes and noticed tears filing her eyes. "Kill me! Please! I don't want to hurt you anymore! KILL ME!" She begged. They all shook their heads. "We aren't going to kill you." said Regina.

Emma's fire got bigger. Belle looked around frantically and she finally found the dagger. She raced back to Zelena's. She stormed in and there sat Gold with Emma's heart at his lips. She raises the dagger. "Rumplestilskin, I command you to drop the heart and release Emma."

Gold dropped the heart, Belle catching it. Gold looked at Belle. "Belle, how could you?" Belle looked at him coldly. "Because that's what heroes do, they defeat the villains." She turned away and walked out of the house.

She rushed back to the house. The fire in Emma's hands disappeared. She looked over at everyone and Belle came running in. "Here Emma." she handed Emma her heart. Emma put her heart in her chest. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt. She looked at everyone. She rushed over to Killian as he slumped more.

She lowered him gently. Emma unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the wound. He was bleeding badly. She out her hand over his wound. "Glad to have you back love." Emma closed his wound and looked at her hands as she backed away from them.

They walked closer to her. "Stay away from me!" she begged. "I did this! I hurt the ones I swore I would protect! I almost killed Killian!" she said in hysterics. Killian shook his head. "We are all okay love."

Emma looked at him with anger. "Don't say that you are okay!" Henry nodded his head. "But we are mom." Emma shook her hand. Killian walked closer. "How can you say that you are all okay!? Didi you see the look my mother gave me!? That was pure fear!"

"Just calm down Emma." Emma looked at him. "Stay away from me!" she yelled, a whole wall of their house exploding. She looked at her hands and backed away. "Just stay away from me, I don't know if I can control myself, I don't want to hurt anyone." she walked away.

Killian grabbed her arm. "Swan wait!" Emma turned "Let me go!" she yelled, sparks flying all over the place, David pushing Killian out of the way as one of the sparks seared his arm. "David!" Mary Margaret yelled.

She ran over to him. She looked over at Emma in anger. "Emma!" she yelled. Emma backed away. "Emma, Emma wait." she said as she saw the horror on her daughter's face. Emma took off running toward her car.

"Swan!" Killian yelled. "It's okay!" yelled Mary Margaret. "Mom, wait!" yelled Henry. Emma jumped into her car and sped away, tears falling down her face.

_**Two more reviews and a new chapter. I want to thank all the reviewers, I really appreciate it! Thanks again guys! **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Despair can destroy event the strongest of us**_

_**I know I said I would wait for one more review, but I was on such a roll, and I also wanted to treat you guys a little becasue I know I have been slacking as far as this story goes. So let me know what you think. I would like to think Captain Swan 826 for all the wonderful reviews and all the others as well. Well here is Chapter 14 let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**_

Emma sat in her bug, tears falling from her eyes. Her phone is going off and she is just ignoring it. She throws her phone into the back of her car as more tears fill her eyes and sobs shook her body. She couldn't believe that she hurt her family. She almost killed the love of her life. How could she allow herself be manipulated?

She bowed her head on the steering wheel and just cried. Killian took his phone from his ear with a sigh. He looked the group. "She isn't answering. She just wants to be alone." he sighed and sat on the sofa. He put his head in his hand. Henry sat down in defeat as her phone went to voicemail.

"She shouldn't be blaming herself for what she did. She didn't do this because she wanted to, she didn't mean to, she didn't have a choice." said Henry. "I just want my mom back."

Killian looked at the hurt young boy. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Henry, we will find Emma, and we will have that family outing."

Henry looked up at Killian and smiled slightly. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and nodded. Mary Margaret dressed David's wound. She cleaned it, David flinched as the rubbing alcohol cleaned his wound.

Mary Margaret wrapped his wound and sighed. David looked at Mary Margaret. "David, we failed today. Our daughter was looking for comfort and all she saw was fear in our eyes. We failed her, her own parents...again."

David hugged her. "I know that we failed today. We should have made more of an effort to console her. We shouldn't have just stood there while she was falling apart. Our own daughter thinks that we fear her. We have to look for her." said David. Mary Margaret nodded. "Killian and Henry are looking for her right now."

David nodded. "I'll go and join them." Mary Margaret nodded. He put his shirt back on, kissed his wife and left the apartment. Henry and Killian were looking all over the town, even in the woods, but they had no luck. Henry sits on a bench in anger and frustration.

Killian sat next to him. "We will find her Henry." Henry shook his head. "She doesn't want to be found. She is in hiding, her phone is now turned off. She doesn't want to be found." Henry gasped and looked at Killian.

"What's got you vexed lad?" Henry shot up. "I hope she hadn't decided that she needs to leave town! If she does then she would be magic free! We have to find her!" Killian nodded and they looked around. Emma looked at the town from the place where she was parked. She got out and looked at the town, the lights lighting up the whole town.

She smiled at the town and then frowned. _**'Maybe I should leave, make sure that I can never have another chance to hurt those I love. Maybe I just need to leave town. My own family is afraid of me. Maybe Ingrid was right. Maybe I am just too different from them.' **_She got into her car and drove back to the house.

She went in and started to pack her stuff. Killian and Henry come in. "Mom?" Henry called. Emma walked out from the bedroom. "Right here." They both followed her in the room where there were suitcases on the bed. "Are you leaving?" asked Henry. "Yes, I need to leave."

Henry shut the suitcase and looked at his mother. "You can't leave! You have to stay! This is where you belong! You even said that once!" he said. Emma sighed. "Your family is here!" he said. Emma stopped and looked at her son.

"And what is the point in being around your family, if they fear you?" Henry sighed and walked straight up to her. "When are you going to understand that what you did is not your fault! You had no choice!" Emma sighed.

"I could have fought it harder. I almost killed Killian! I hurt those I swore to protect. What if Neal was there!? I could have killed my baby brother!" Henry's eyes fill with tears of anger.

"You are a coward. You are running away because you did something you couldn't control. If you do go, then I will never forgive you." he stormed to his room and slammed his door shut. Emma sat down and sighed. She put her head on her hand. Killian kneeled in front of her.

"The lad is right, you belong here. You are home. You told me that after Neal was born. You made a mistake, you fixed it." Emma stood up and grabbed more clothes and packed her second suitcase. "Yes, but I don't deserve you. It's better for my family if I leave."

Killian shook his head and took her hand. "No it is better for you to stay." Emma looked into his crystal blue eyes. "You didn't see the look my mother gave me. It was nothing but pure fear. And I will not allow that to happen again. Besides I know that even now you and Henry fear me a little." Killian shook his head.

"No, I don't fear you. I love you. I love you more than anything, so please don't go." Emma smiled and reached to touch his cheek but backed away from him. "I love you too Killian. And it is because I love you that I am leaving. I will never cause you harm ever again. I am going not to hurt you and Henry, but to protect you."

Killian shook his head. "But that's the thing, you going will hurt." Emma grabbed her two suitcases and walked toward the front door. "Emma, please I am begging you. Stay with us, with me. We love you so much. I love you so much, please don't leave me." Emma turns to face Killian. "I can't forgive myself for what I have done."

Killian walked up to her and put his hands on her face. "But _**I**_ do. _**I **_forgive you. You just need to stop punishing yourself and forgive yourself." Emma looked into his eye and backed away from him. "I'm sorry Killian, I do love you. And I love Henry. But I will not harm you again."

She walked to the bug and put her stuff in the back seat. She got in and looked at the front door. Henry had joined Killian at the door, tears filling his eyes. Emma's heart broke. "I love you both." She backed out and drove away.

Henry's fists were clenched at his sides. Killian looked over and put an arm around the boy's shoulders. Henry leaned into his side and hugged Killian. "I didn't think that she would actually go." he said brokenly.

Killian rubbed his shoulder. "Me either lad. Me either." Emma drove to the town line, tears streaming from her eyes. She pulled up to the town line and stopped. She sat there as she looked at the road ahead. She sighed and put the car in park. Her phone went off. It was Regina. She answered.

"What's up?"

_**"Emma, Gold has Henry and Killian."**_

"Okay, is there anyway that you can do it without me?"

_**"Why are you backing down?"**_

"Because I am through hurting those I love. I decided to leave town. It's better that you do this yourself."

_**"Now you listen to me Emma Swan, you are going to get over this, and you are going to get your ass back into town. You are going to be the hero that we all know you are. You are going to save your love and your son. You are not going to back down. Now get over yourself and get your ass here and help me save them."**_

Regina hung up. Emma looked at her phone and sighed. **'I cant go back there and endanger them. But I cant leave in good conscious if I leave them now. I cant leave knowing that those I love are in danger.' **

She looked at the road ahead and looked in her rearview window. She put her car in gear and stepped on it, making a U-turn and racing back to town. _**'Even if I cant do much, I REFUSE to let Gold hurt those I love again.' **_

She raced back into the town and pulled over in front of Granny's. Her phone beeped and she opened the message. She saw it was a picture of Henry and Killian bound and gagged to a mast. She knew where they were.

They were on the Jolly. She raced to the ship and jumped on board. She looked over at them. "Henry, Killian." she walked fast over to them, them shaking their heads frantically. She stopped and looked at them in confusion.

Suddenly she was thrown into the charter deck. She hit the deck hard, unconscious. Gold came out of hiding. Maleficent and Cruella tied her to the other mast. Killian and Henry fought against their bindings, tying desperately to reach Emma.

Emma woke up and looked up to Gold standing over her. "Hello Ms. Swan, we are going to negotiate a little. You can allow me to strip you of your magic again, or Cruella will take great pleasure in killing your son and lover."

Emma looked at Gold in disgust. "You would really murder your own grandson?" Gold kneeled to her level. "Yes, but at least I will have control of what I do. Now think about it. You were fleeing the town so you would be free of magic. Now I am here, offering you a chance to escape the horrors of magic."

"Now again, you can either allow me to have your magic, or they die. Your choice." She looked at them with soft eyes. They looked at her in horror and fear for her life. Emma looked at Gold. "Fine, you take my magic, and they go free."

Gold laughed and nodded. "Fine, deal. I will give you a bit to say goodbye. We have to wait till the moon is at it's highest point, which is only in three hours. He poofed them into the brig. Killian and Henry crawled to the cell wall that separated them and Emma.

"Emma, what have you done?" asked Killian. Emma looked at them with a slight smile. "I just guaranteed that my love and my son will survive this. For once I can protect them, be the real hero." Henry shook his head.

"When are you going to understand, that you have always protected us. You didn't hesitate for a second to save me in Neverland. You were the hero, you still are." said Henry. Killian nodded. "You saved me from darkness. You made me a whole new person. You made me a somewhat hero. You broke the curse that kept your parents apart."

Emma smiled at them. "I'm sorry, but this is my way to save you." Killian looked at her with anger. "At the cost of your life! Once you are stripped of your magic, then you are dead! How is that right for anyone!?" Emma shrugged.

She took his hand. "I love you Killian. But I just don't have it in me to fight anymore." Henry looked at his mother. "Does that mean that all that time we spent to bring you back after the Snow Queen killed you was all for nothing!?"

"We brought you back and now you are just going to waste your life that you were blessed with again!? How is that right for anyone!? Cause I sure don't see it. You really are a coward." said Henry, shaking in anger, tears falling down his face.

"What ever happened to the Emma that thought that she was in charge of her life? The Emma that no matter what happened to her, or that she did, she thought that everything she did was her choice. You didn't let anything define you. You define you. What would Neal think of you?"

"He died to make sure you lived. Your wear his shoelace to symbol that promise to him. You told me that he died to protect you. And now you are insulting his memory. You are going to make me bury another parent." Emma looked at Henry and Killian.

"I'm sorry. I love you." The door banged open and Gold dragged Emma from her cell. Killian gripped his hands around the iron bars. "Fight Swan! You have to fight!"

Emma went up the stairs and the door was shut. Killian slid to his knees, tears filling his blue eyes. He looked at the door as the tears slid down his face_**. 'Please my beloved Swan, you must fight. You cant let your despair break you down.' **_He bowed his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Transform despair into strength**_

Emma was guided to the top of the deck. Gold tied her to the mast. A moment later Killian and Henry were brought up and tied to the other mast. Gold looked over at Emma as she looked over at Killian and Henry with panic. "I thought we had a deal." Gold smiled.

"Yes, and you have been known to break deals with me." Emma nodded. Gold walked back to Killian and Henry. "Henry, if you don't wish to watch this, I can lock you back to the brig." Henry looked at Gold with sheer anger.

"Go to hell." Gold smiled and nodded. "I'll get there soon enough lad." he walked back to Emma. "The moon is at it's fullest. Time to say goodbye Emma." Emma nodded and looked at them.

"Tell my parents that I love them and I'm sorry. Tell my brother that I loved him so much." Henry started to cry. "Mom! Please don't do this!" Emma smiled tenderly. "I love you Henry." She looked at Killian.

"I love you so much Killian, it looks like we won't get to have that date on the ship after all." Killian looked at her with a tortured look, tears filling his eyes. "I potestate tenebrarum me unicum praeceptum Salvatoris." he looks at Emma.

"Do you, the Savior will your power to me?" Emma looked from her love and her son to Gold. "I do." Suddenly white came flying from Emma's body. She screamed in sheer pain. "Please stop! PLEASE!" Henry begged as he heard his mother's bloodcurdling screams.

"Gold stop!" came a voice. He turns and there stands Regina, David, and Mary Margaret. Regina sends magic at him. Gold hits the deck hard. They ran over to the slumped Emma. Killian and Henry are freed and they race over to Emma. Killian takes her in his arms.

"No, no Emma! Look at me! Emma!" Killian begged. "Emma! Emma wake up!" Killian shook her violently. "What the hell happened!?" David yelled. Killian looked up at David. "She was so distraught over what she did, she allowed the bloody crocodile take her magic."

They all looked at her still body in shock. "Emma! Come on!" Killian begins to perform CPR. He was punching her chest in panic. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" He yelled, still trying to get her to breathe.

"Breathe dammit!" He yelled. Mary Margaret pulled him away from her. "I know you can hear me Swan! I know it!" He yelled as Mary Margaret hugged him. Henry looked away from her body and buried his face in Regina's chest.

"I'm sorry Henry, but this cannot be undone." said Regina, tears filling her eyes. Emma woke up in white. She looked around. _**"Breathe dammit! I know you can hear me Swan! I know it!" **_Emma looked around. "Killian? Henry? Anyone?" she asked as she looked around. She was alone.

"Hello?" She yelled, looking around. "Emma." She turned and there stood Neal. "Neal? What are you doing here? You're- dead?" Neal finished, walking toward her. "So if I'm seeing you, then that must mean that I really am dead." Neal walked closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing here Emma? Who is taking care of my son?" Emma looked at Neal. "Regina, my parents." Emma sat down. "I don't understand, where exactly am I?" Neal walked closer.

"You are between life and death. You have to make a choice. You either take my hand and come with me and pass on, or you can fight and go back to them. It is your choice." Emma looks behind her and back at Neal.

"Well, there isn't anything left." Emma takes a step toward Neal and she stops dead in her tracks. She was suddenly overcome with memories. _**"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."**_ Meeting Regina for the first time.

_**"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." **_

_**"I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness." **_

_**"First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first." **_

_**"Good loses. Good always loses because good has to play by the rules." **_

_**"Evil doesn't. Evil doesn't always look evil. Sometimes it's staring right at us and we don't even realize it."**_ Everyone's voices were echoing in her head. All their faces flash through her mind. The first time she heard Henry call her mom. When she saw her parents for the first time after the curse was broken.

Meeting Killian, and having him come to her rescue when Henry was taken from her. The first date that she went on with him, realizing that she loved him. Her and Regina's friendship starting to form. She looked at Neal's hand again. She backed away from him.

"I'm sorry Neal, but it's not time for me to join you. I need to return to my family. They need me." Neal smiled and nodded. "I knew you weren't ready to leave. Now go back to our son." Emma smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Neal."

Neal smiled. Emma was suddenly enveloped in light. Emma gasped awake and looked at everyone staring at her in shock. She got up and walked over to Gold who was just starting to wake up. Gold cowered.

"You want magic so badly? You would be okay with taking a child's mother just for the reason of magic." Gold sat up. "Listen to me Emma, you have done wrong. You have hurt the ones that you love and you swore to protect."

Emma chuckled and nodded. "You are right. I have hurt my family, I have nearly killed the man I love." Emma turned and looked at her family and smiled and looked back at Gold. "But even heroes make mistakes. And I am ready to forgive myself and let it go. I have people that love me for who I am."

Emma summoned the dagger. Gold cowered and they all looked in shock. "I will not kill you, that would be a insult to Neal's memory. But I will do this." Emma held up the dagger. "Rumplestilskin, I command you to no longer use magic other than to keep yourself alive. You are not to use magic to harm anyone."

Gold sighed angrily. He disappeared. Emma looked at Maleficent and Cruella. "As for you two, I think it's time to put an end to you guys too." She takes a step toward them. "Maleficent I will now strip you of your magic, but I will not strip you off all of it."

She touched Maleficent and striped her of her magic. She looked at Cruella. She took a step and knocked her out with her magic. She walked over and found two guns on her. "You are both under arrest."

She looked at David. "Deputy Nolan, we can now take them into custody." David shook his head and enveloped his daughter in a hug. Mary Margaret joined in the hug. She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I am so sorry Emma." Emma smiled and nodded. "It's okay." They hugged. Henry tackled to the floor in a hug. "How did you do it? How did you come back?" he asked. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was between life and death, and I was going to pass on with your father, then I saw all of you, and I heard all of you. All of the memories that I have with you came rushing at me. I then realized that I had people to live for."

Emma looked at Killian and walked over and kissed him. They broke apart and they looked lovingly at each other. "And that there were people I loved and they loved me." Emma hugged Killian tightly. "Well, I think this calls for a party." said Henry.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Emma looked at them. "Well, I am all for having a party, but I need a shower. That and it's 2am. Why don't we have the party around noon."Why don't we have the party on the jolly?" suggested Killian.

They all agreed. Emma looked at Regina. "Regina, you, Robin, and Roland are also invited. We can have a family party. We can have it on the ship and then we can go swimming. Why not enjoy the summer?"

They all agreed it was a good idea. Emma, Killian, and Henry headed back home to get some sleep and shower. They made it to the front door. Emma and Killian went home to change. Emma stopped and looked at the missing wall in the house. Killian stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Emma looked at him and smiled. She focused and raised her hands. The house went back to normal. Emma smiled and looked at Killian. Killian returned to the smile. Emma came in and put her stuff back in the room.

Emma fell on the bed and sighed. "I am so exhausted." Killian laid next to her and looked at her. "Well you have been through hell the past few days." Emma smiled. "I am going to go and grab a shower and I feel gross."

Killian chuckled and nodded. "Want me to join you?" he said, his flirtatious smile adorning his face. Emma giggled. "Very tempting Mr. Jones, but I want to get in the shower and get out and sleep." Killian shrugged his shoulders. "Your loss, Swan."

She hopped into the shower and came out with a cami and short shorts. She laid down on the bed and cuddled up into Killian's chest. Killian wrapped his arms around her "I am so sorry for being so ridiculous lately. And I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Killian smiled and pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "It's forgiven." Emma smiled and hugged him. Killian hugged her tightly and sighed into her hair as he took in her vanilla scent. "I was scared that I would never hold you again."

Emma looked lovingly at him and kissed him. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Killian smiled. "I hope not." Emma laid her head on his chest and listened to her boyfriends heart. It was almost like a lullaby to her and she was out in a few moments.

Killian smiled as he felt her breathing go even. He kissed the side of her head. "Good night my darling." He nuzzled into her hair and fell asleep. Henry came in the room, looked and smiled. "I'm glad you're back mom."

He walked to his room and went to bed. Killian woke up and looked down. Emma was still sleeping. He looked at her face. It was so peaceful. Her breathing was even and she looked relaxed. He kissed the top of her head and left her to sleep.

He grabbed a shower and came out in shorts. Emma woke up and looked over. She stared as he boyfriend walked around the room with nothing but shorts on. His hair was still dripping wet and she couldn't take her eyes from his chiseled chest. Killian smiled.

"See something you like there my love?" he asked, not even turning. Emma blushed and looked away. Killian walked over and kissed her. "I hope I didn't wake you." Emma smiled and shook her head. "Not at all."

They kissed, little water droplets dropping onto her face from his hair. They broke apart and he wiped away the drops with his thumb. "Sorry." he said with a smile. Emma smiled and looked into his eyes. "I wasn't complaining."

They kissed. Emma looked at the clock. 11:00Am. She sighed. "Well, let's get ready for this party." Killian chuckled and nodded. Emma cooked a little something for them and she went back into the room and pulled out an orange strapless dress.

She smiled and went into the bathroom to change. She out a pure white bathing suit on and then put her dress over it. It came down just above her knees. She out her hair in a ponytail and came out into the kitchen.

"David just called..." Killian trailed off as he looked at his girlfriend. Emma smiled as she looked at his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. She crossed her arms. "See something you like Mr. Jones?"

Killian shook his head as if to clear it. He cleared his throat and walked over to her and kissed her hard. "Easy tiger, we have children present she said with a smile. "Now what about dad?" Killian looked up.

"Huh? Oh, he said that he was bringing burgers over to grill." Emma nodded. He looked at her. "Are you going to keep staring at me?" Killian chuckled and put his lips at her ear. "I'm sorry, but you are just so beautiful."

Emma shivered as his breath tickled her ear. She giggled. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him. "Well let's get this over with. Mary Margaret and David came with baby Neal. Regina, Robin, and Roland came too.

They all hung out on the ship and the dock. Henry walked over to Robin. "Is it okay if I take Roland swimming?" Robin nodded with a smile. Roland followed Henry and they both jumped in.

They splashed each other. Emma took her dress off and got up on the side of the ship. "Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Killian. She turned and looked at him. "I am going to jump."

Killian looked at her in shock. He took his shirt off and joined her. He took her hand. "Let's jump together." Emma smiled and nodded. They jumped from the ship into the water. They both surfaced with big smiles.

They all enjoyed their day with their family. They spent all day swimming and hanging out. The day came to a close and everyone decided to call it a night. Everyone headed home. Henry headed to his room as Emma and Killian both sat on the dock and watched the little waves hitting against the posts.

Emma put her head on Killian's shoulder and sighed contently. "I think now, we won't have any more drama for a while." she said, looking into his arms. "So it's thursday, I was thinking that we could take that trip on the Jolly. Just you, me, and the lad."

Emma looked at him and nodded. "I would like that." Killian nodded. "So we leave tomorrow evening and come back Sunday?" Emma nodded. "Sounds good." They kissed and looked at the moonlight shining on the water above them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Family is everything**_

Killian woke up and looked over at Emma, who was still sleeping. Killian smiled as he took in her sleeping form. Her hair was covering half her face, and her face looked peaceful. Killian smiled. He reached over and moved her hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Henry was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading a comic book. "Morning lad." He said. Henry looked up from his comic. "Morning Killian." he said with a smile. Killian walked over to him and sat next to him. "Well, I would like to talk to you about something important." Henry looked over at Killian with worry.

Killian shook his head frantically. "It's nothing bad lad. I just want you to answer a question." Henry nodded. "Why don't we go outside." Henry nodded. They walked to the end of the dock. They sat down. Killian took a deep breath.

"Would you be okay if I asked your mother to marry me?" Henry looked at him with surprise. "I won't ask her, if you don't want me to. I won't if you're re not okay with it." Henry smiled and looked at Killian.

"You really want to?" Killian nodded. "But again, I don't want to if it will make you uncomfortable." Henry nodded. "As long as you're sure this is what you want. I don't to see my mom's heart to be broken again." Killian nodded.

"I'm okay with it." Killian smiled. He looked at Henry with a little seriousness. "I also don't want you to think that I am trying to replace your father." Henry smiled and nodded. "I know. And thank you." Killian smiled.

"Well now, would you mind helping me make some omelats?" Henry chuckled. "They are called omelets. And yes, I will help." They walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Emma woke up and looked around. She was laying alone.

She sat up and smelled something good. She got up and walked into the kitchen just as Henry was done putting the last omelet on the table. "Morning mom." Emma smiled.

"Morning Henry." She looked at Killian and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him. "Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning love." Killian said, a smile on his face. They sat down and they ate breakfast. "So Henry, did you have any plans for the weekend?" asked Emma. Henry shook his head. Emma looked at Killian and they smiled.

"We were thinking about going on the Jolly this weekend." Henry looked at them with excitement. "Really?" Killian nodded. "Aye lad. We thought it would be nice to take a trip, just the three of us."

Henry smiled and nodded. "That sounds great!" He jumped up and ran to his room. Emma giggled. "We will leave in an hour lad!" Killian yelled. Killian looked at Emma with a smile. "How are you doing love?"

Emma nodded. "I'm doing okay. I don 't feel as much guilt as I did." Killian nodded and moved a piece of hair from her face and kissed the side of her head. "I love you Emma." Emma looked at Killian.

"I love you too." they kissed. They all got ready and headed to the ship. They all climbed on board. "This is exciting!" yelled Henry. Killian chuckled. "Well, how would you like to steer the ship?" Henry looked at him with excitement. "Really?"

Killian chuckled and nodded. "I'll carry the bags down. Killian nodded. Emma put their bags in Killian's room and looked around the room. She smiled as she looked at everything in the room. There was a desk with a quill, ink, and paper.

There was a table that had two chairs, there were books all around. Emma smiled and headed back on deck. She looked at her two men and smiled. It was good that Henry had a male in his life that made him happy.

She walked up to the wheel. "Very nice lad. You are a natural, just like your mother." he said, looking at Emma with a smile. Henry looked at Killian. "And my dad?" Killian smiled and nodded. "Aye, and your father."

Henry smiled. He walked down the steps and looked at the water. Emma walked over and put her arm around his waist. "I hate that the lad is sad about his father, I wish there was something to help him."

Killian sighed. "You can." Killian looked at Emma. Emma looked into his eyes. "Just do what you are doing now. Just be there for him, spend time with him." Killian smiled and nodded. "I just don't want him to think that I am trying to replace his father."

Emma nodded. "I'm sure he knows that you're not." Killian nodded. "So what do you want to do?" asked Killian. Emma thought about it. "Why don't we catch some fish and then go swimming?" Emma said.

"Where are you going to swim?" Emma chuckled. "In the ocean. There aren't any dangerous creatures in this world." Killian nodded and chuckled. "As long as you're sure." Emma smiled. They fished and made lunch.

Emma decided to head back to the cabin. Henry walked over to Killian and stood next to him. "When do you think you will ask her?" he asked. Killian chuckled nervously. "I'm not really sure. I still have to work up the courage to ask her."

Henry nodded. "When can I see the ring?" Killian chuckled. "Well, soon. I don't want to take it out with her around." Henry nodded. Emma came back up wearing her suit. "Are we going to swim or just stand here all day?"

Killian chuckled. "We have to find a place to dock the ship, then we can go swimming. I don't think that you would want Henry swimming in such deep water." Emma agreed. They sailed around and found a perfect place to dock and they swam the rest of the day.

They all had a good time. They were all exhausted and they called it a night. They went to bed. Emma laid in the bed with Killian, him rubbing her arm. "Killian? Yeah?" Emma took a deep breath.

"Do you ever regret going through everything that you have with me?" Killian looked at her in confusion. Emma sat up on her elbow and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Emma sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean do you regret coming to Storybrooke after what I did to you with the giant?" Killian looked at her. "What brought this on?" Emma shook her head. "Just forget it, it's silly."

She said shaking her head. Killian shook his head. "Emma, we should be able to talk. Now what brought this on?" Emma looked at him. "When I was in hiding, I was remembering what I did to, and then when you were under the spell of the shattered sight, that was the first thing you brought up. Sometimes I think that I am not good for you."

Killian took her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I was under the spell, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. And don't ever think that you aren't good enough for me." Emma smiled.

"Sometimes, I fear that I'm not good enough, after Milah." Killian looked down and sighed. He looked back at her. Remember what I said in Neverland?" Emma nodded. "When you said that you didn't think that you could let her go?"

Killian nodded. "Well, in that moment I knew that I could. I let her go in that moment. And I have never compared you to her." Emma nodded. "And I haven't done the same to you with Neal." Killian nodded. He caressed her cheek.

"I have never regretted meeting you Emma. I love you, and that is never going to change. And my love that I have for Milah, won't change that." Emma nodded. He kissed her softly. "I love you so much Emma. Never forget that."

Emma nodded. "I love you too." They laid back down and Killian hugged her tightly. **'And there will never be a day where I don't love you. I believe that I love you more than I loved her.' **

Killian kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep. Killian woke up really early and decided to let Emma sleep. He covered her and kissed her head before heading on deck. A few hours later Henry came up and greeted Killian.

"Hey Henry, come here." Henry came up the steps and stood in front of him. Killian took out a small box and opened it. "This is the ring." Henry smiled at it's beauty. "It's beautiful. It's very interesting. You don't see many black rings."

Killian looked at it. "It was my mothers." Henry smiled. "She told me to give it to the woman I was destined to be with. When I was with Milah, I just couldn't bring myself to give it to her." Henry smiled and looked at Killian.

"She will love it." Killian chuckled. "I hope so." Emma woke up and stretched. She walked over to his desk, where her phone was and saw an old piece of weathered parchment. Emma picked it up and saw that it was a portrait of Milah.

Emma looked at the paper, taking in the woman's features. Emma sighed. She unfolded the paper a bit more and a little piece of paper fell out. She picked it up._**'All my love, my beloved Killian, Milah.' **_

She folded the paper back up and put it back on the desk. She came up and greeted her boys. They spent the rest of the day learning to sail. Soon they decided to head back toward home. Henry was a little disappointed.

He didn't want to go home so early. Killian noticed that there was something on Emma's mind. And he wanted to know what. The day died down and they decided to relax for the last day. Henry was standing at the front of the ship, just watching the waves.

Emma was sitting on the steps. Killian sat next to her. "Can I ask what the problem is?" Emma sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine." Killian looked at her in a way that told Emma that he knew that she was lying.

"Are you still bothered about the talk we had?" Emma shook her head. "It's stupid. Just don't worry about it." Killian sighed in frustration. "You are so stubborn sometimes." Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian sighed, getting up, shaking his head. Emma shook her head and headed to the cabin. She laid on the bed. About an hour later, Killian came down. "Are you ready to talk?" Emma shook her head. Killian rolled his eyes.

"You know sometimes you can be so stubborn, and frustrating." Emma sat up and looked at him. "Yeah, well you act like you always have to fix everything! You always have to know what's wrong!" Killian looked at her.

"That's called being a good boyfriend Emma! I want to make sure that you are not hurting, or bothered by something! I want to make sure that you know that you have someone to talk to if you need it!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, I can take care of myself! I have done it all my life! I don't need someone worrying about me all the time!" Killian ran his hands through his hair. "When are you going to get it through your head?! We all care! And you need to accept that!"

Emma nodded. "Okay, you want to know what's wrong!?" She walked over to his desk and picked up the portrait of Milah. "This is what bothers me! You had to have looked at this recently, because when we were before this paper wasn't here!"

Killian sighed. "I picked up this morning when I was looking for something. And why does it bother you? Because you can't let her go!" yelled Emma. Killian scoffed. "_**I**_ can't let go of _**my**_ first love? What about you!?"

"I haven't said anything that you were going to die with Neal!? When you came back you said that you were going to die with him! And then you wear his necklace around your neck! But I didn't say anything about it! Because you are still grieving about his death."

Emma looked at him. They just stood there in silence. Emma dropped to her knees and looked at the ground. Killian sat on the bed and looked at her. Emma's shoulders started shaking. She looked at Killian, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Killian. I really do still fear that I will never be the woman that Milah was. And I also mean it when I say that I can't bear to lose you too." Killian got up and sat in front of her and took her hand. "I want you to listen to me Emma Swan."

Emma nodded. "There is no way that you will lose me. And as far as Milah goes, I want you to know that she was my first love, and I loved her very much. But then you came into my life. You with your fire, and your passion, even some kickassery.."

Emma chuckled. "You walked into my life and gave it purpose. And I will always love you. Even if Milah was still alive, I would have fallen in love with you anyway. We are destined to be. You made me a hero."

Emma smiled. "I love you so much Emma. You never have to fear losing me, I am here, and I am yours." Emma nodded. Killian took her in his arms and kissed the side of her head. Emma hugged him tightly to her.

"I love you Killian." Killian smiled in hair. "I love you too my beautiful Swan." Emma smiled and closed her eyes as Killian rocked her lightly. After they both calmed down, they went back to the deck and hung out there with Henry.

That night Killian picked up the portrait and the note from Milah. He smiled at the picture and came back on deck. Emma watched as Killian let the portrait and the not go, blowing in the wind. Emma came to his side and took his hand.

Killian looked down at her with a warm smile. "It's time to let her go." Emma nodded and leaned into his side. The next morning they docked back in Storybrooke. Emma came off the ship and headed to the cemetery.

She came to a grave and tears filled her eyes. She laid a bouquet of roses with a necklace chain around it, a swan pendant hanging from the chain. She touched the headstone.

"I loved you Neal, but it's time to let you go...and move on." She walked from the grave with a slight smile on her face.

It was time to let go of the past so she can have a future. It started to rain as she walked through the cemetery, to her future. A shadow watched the young woman walk. **'Soon Savior. Soon.'**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**I am so sorry! I've had problems with the internet, and I just started a new job. Please forgive me!**_

_**Just can't catch a break**_

The alarm went off, waking Emma. She opened her eyes and turned it off before it woke Killian. She looked at his sleeping form, a slight smile on his face. Emma smiled and she leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head. She got up and grabbed a shower. She came into the kitchen and made some coffee.

She was taken by surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. Emma smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Good morning Jones." she said with a smile. Killian kissed her shoulder.

"Morning my beautiful Swan." Emma smiled. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Do you have to go to work today?" Killian asked. Emma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I have to. We have to make sure that we keep the town safe. And besides, dad deserves some days off too."

Killian nodded. "Well, I could always come to work with you." Emma chuckled. "No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to be in the office, making sure Maleficent and Cruella don't escape." Killian smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Just promise me something." Emma looked up at his eyes. "If anything happens Swan, please call me." Emma nodded. "I promise." She kissed him softly and she grabbed her cup of coffee. She kissed him.

"I will see you after work." Killian nodded with a smile. "I love you Swan." Emma smiled. "I love you too." She shut the door and headed to the station. She came in. "How long are you going to keep us here in these disgusting cells?" asked Cruella.

Emma looked at her. "You guys aren't getting out for awhile. So I would get used to it." Cruella gave her a nasty look. "I just wanted to come here for my damn happy ending, why is that so hard for you to comprehend?" said Cruella.

"Tell me, puppy killer, what is your happy ending?" Cruella rolled her eyes. "That is not your concern." Emma crossed her arms. "I think it is my concern, considering that I was the one that you all tried to kill."

Maleficent stood up. "We all have reasons for wanting you dead." Emma looked at her. "Then why do you want my death? What could my death do for you?" Maleficent walked to the bars. "I want your parents to suffer. They made me suffer."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because they caused you to come here." Maleficent shook her head. "That is not the only reason that I want them to suffer. Because of them, my child was killed." Emma looked at her in shock.

"What?" Maleficent nodded her head. "They were friends, my beloved Lilith was best friends with Snow White. When she learned that she was pregnant, and Snow feared for her child's safety, she jumped at the opportunity to help them."

"When they heard of the prophesy of you, they wanted to make sure that it was guaranteed that you would return and free them. And in order for that to happen, a sacrifice had to be made. Lilith was suddenly surrounded by a light and she was gone. And I searched for many years for her, but I couldn't find her."

"She is dead, and it is because of them. I want your death because I want them to feel the pain that comes with losing a child." Emma looked at her in shock. She backed away and sat in the chair. "A wish that I want to grant myself. A daughter for a daughter."

Emma looked up and the station started to shake. Maleficent began to grow into her dragon form. Emma backed away and ran out of the station. The dragon destroyed the station and took flight. Emma took off running and hid in an alley.

She looked at her phone. **'I promised him.' **She dialed his number.

_**"What's up Swan?" **_

"Killian! I need you to call my dad and then call Regina! I really need help! When you do tell them that I need them in the center of town!"

_**"But-"**_

"Please!"

She hung up and took off running as the dragon began breathing fire. It landed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at the dragon. The dragon took it's hand and slapped Emma into a nearby store, her flying through the glass.

She picked herself up. **'Just when I thought we could have some peace.' **She threw some magic at the dragon, missing her. She picked up Emma and began squeezing. Emma struggled to breathe.

"Hey! Dragon!" Maleficent looked down and looked at Regina, Killian, and David. Maleficent looked back at Emma and squeezed harder, her talons piercing through her both her arms, her leg and another started to pierce her stomach.

She groaned in pain. "Let her go!" yelled David. Maleficent took her tail and hit Killian, and David and they went flying into another building. "Dad! Killian!" Emma yelled. Her talon finally pierced into her stomach.

Emma choked from the intensity of the pain. Regina threw a fireball at her, causing her to loosen her grip on Emma. Her blood dripped from Maleficent's talons. Killian looked in horror. He took his sword out and went running at the dragon.

She whipped him with her tail, causing a bleeding wound on his shoulder. He picked himself up and went right back at the dragon. The dragon picked him up too, causing Killian to drop the sword.

David picked up the sword and threw it at her stomach, hitting it's target. The dragon wailed on pain, dropping Killian and Emma. Killian was able to take her hand and take her in his arms as they hit the asphalt hard.

Maleficent shrunk back into her human form. She took the sword from her stomach. She healed in an instant. "Trust me Prince Charming, you will soon know the feeling of losing a child, just as I did." She disappeared in purple smoke. Killian frantically put his hand on her stomach wound, Emma crying out in pain.

Regina knelt down and put her hands on Emma's stomach, closing the wound. Emma's labored breathing evened out. "Thank you Regina." said Emma with a slight smile. Regina nodded. David walked up to them.

"Emma, about what you just heard." Emma gave her father a hard look. "Yeah, about that, we need to talk. NOW." David sighed and nodded. Killian helped Emma up. She looked at his arm. She put her hand on his arm, closing the wound.

Killian smiled and looked at her. "I will never get sick of that." Emma smiled. Killian put an arm around her waist and they walked back to the apartment. They met up with Mary Margaret as she was putting Neal to bed. Regina headed home to Henry and Robin. Emma and Killian sat across from her parents.

"Okay, I want the truth about what happened to her daughter. What they hell did you do?" Mary Margaret sighed and David took her hand.

"We were really good friends with Lilith, her daughter. And when I learned that I was pregnant with you, I wanted to know if you were the one destined to help us, after we learned what Regina was going to do."

"We went to see the Apprentice and we were told that the only way to guarantee that you would return to us and free us from the curse, that there had to be a sacrifice. When we agreed to the terms, Lilith was taken by a light, only her bracelet remained. We didn't know that she was going to be the one that was sacrificed."

"We just wanted to make sure that you returned to us." Emma just sat there. "At the expense of someone else's life! How in the hell can you try to justify this to me!? You were the ones that taught me that there is always a right way to solve problems."

"That there was always the hero way. After what you did to Maleficent, how can you even call yourselves heroes!?" Emma got up from the table. "How could you have kept this from me!? You told me that no matter what happens that there is a right way! I-I can't even- I can't-" Emma said unable to form sentences.

"I can't believe that you did this. I can't be here right now. I can't be around you right now." Mary Margaret reached for her daughter. "No!" Emma yelled, backing away from her. "Please Emma, no matter what, I am still your mother."

Emma looked at her with a hard look, tears of both anger and sadness trail down her eyes. "I don't care." she turned and opened the door. Killian looked at her parents and ran after her. Emma was walking fast from the apartment, thunder rumbling, rain soaking her.

Killian took off after her. "Emma! Emma wait!" Killian caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He turned her around to look at him. "Emma, you have to calm down." Emma shook her head.

"I can't believe they did this." Killian took her hand and they drove home. Emma was keeping her emotions locked up. They got into the house and Emma grabbed a shower, hissing in pain as the water entered the other wounds.

She healed herself and washed the blood from her body. She came into the bedroom and got into bed and sat there. Killian walked in and sat next to her. "Ready to talk about it?" Killian asked. Emma shook her head.

"There is nothing to talk about." Killian sighed and shook his head at her stubbornness. He got under the covers and leaned against the headboard. Emma did the same. She started shaking her head.

"How could they have done this? How could they kill someone to make sure that I would return to them? Did they have no faith in me at all? After all the times, that I should always have faith. How there was always a right way."

Tears started to fill her eyes, her body started to shake. She finally started to break down. Killian took her in his arms as sobs shook her body. Killian rocked her gently as her tears soaked his shirt. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry love, so sorry." Emma eventually cried herself to sleep. Killian fell asleep after she did. Killian woke up early and looked at Emma. She looked like she was in pain while she slept. Killian sighed as he took in her face.

There was worry. Killian kissed the side of her head and laid back down next to her, glancing at her arm, which had a slight scar from when he attacked her. He sighed as he looked at her face. '**I am so sorry Swan. So sorry that you are going through so much pain, and I can't do anything to help. I am so sorry. I wish I could take away your pain.'**

Emma woke up a few hours later. She just laid there and looked at the ceiling. Killian came in with a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" Emma shook her head as she sat up.

"I've been better." Killian sat next to her and handed her the cup. "I have to do something to make this right. And not because I want to save my own life. This is my fault." Killian shook his head.

"This is no way your fault. You had no control over your parent's decisions." Emma nodded. "I know, but I feel like I need to so something." Killian sighed. "Do you trust me?" Killian looked at her.

"The last time you asked me that, you were kidnapped." Emma looked at him. "Do you trust me?" Killian sighed and looked at her. "What are you planning Swan?" Emma took a deep breath. "I want to talk to Maleficent. Maybe there is a way to find her daughter. Maybe her daughter isn't dead, just lost."

_**If I get two more reviews, I will post the new chapter tonight!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Revenge isn't always the answer, but neither Forgiveness**_

Emma looked around, trying to figure out a way to reach out for Maleficent. She closed her eyes and thought about the spell that she learned from Regina recently. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_**"Maleficent, if you can hear me, come to me. I want to fix what my parents did to you. I want to help you. I want to see if I can find her daughter." **_She opened her eyes and looked around her. Killian stayed by her side.

"Why?" They turned to Maleficent. "Why do you want to help me?" Emma sighed. "Because I want to help you. If your happy ending consists of you being reunited with your daughter, then I want to help. I'm the Savior. And my job is to find your happy ending."

Maleficent looked at her. "What can you do? I have searched for her for years and I cannot find her." Emma nodded. "I know, but before I came to Storybrooke, my job was to find people. I can find her if she's out there." Maleficent nodded.

"Fine, if you want to find her, then find her." Emma nodded. "But don't think that I will ever forgive your parents for what they did." Emma nodded. "I don't blame you. What they did was awful. And I don't blame you for hating them."

Maleficent nodded. "Where will you go to find her?" Emma thought about how to answer. "Do you have anything that was hers? Do you have any information that can help?" Maleficent nodded.

She took a chain from her neck and held it up. "I had two of these made. When Lilith was born, she was born from an egg. And we each took a piece of her egg and we made necklaces. Maleficent held it up. It was a crescent moon.

Emma gasped as she looked at it. "Swan, what's the matter?" Emma looked at Maleficent. "I know your daughter." Maleficent looked at her in shock. "Yes, we were friend when I lived in Boston." Maleficent looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"How? She would be older now." Emma shook her head. "Maybe, her being a dragon has slowed down the aging process. We are around the same age." They both looked at Emma in shock. "How is that possible Swan?"

Emma looked at Killian. "The same reason that my parents and I are around the same age." Emma looked back at Maleficent. "Will you trust me to go and get your daughter?" Maleficent looked at her. "How can I trust you?"

Emma sighed. "That necklace that you have, I have seen it. When she and I got closer, she told me about it. She said that it was the only thing that she had left of her birth mother." Maleficent shook her head.

"I just told you that though." Emma looked at her. "Well did you tell me that she had a star birthmark on her wrist?" Maleficent looked at her in shock. "Please Maleficent, I just want to help, not because it fixes my parent's mistake, but because I want to make it right, because I feel like I owe that to you."

Maleficent sighed and nodded. "Fine. I have chosen to trust you." Emma nodded. "I will leave soon." Maleficent nodded. "Emma.." Emma turned. "Know that if you lied to me, that you have failed to bring me proof that my daughter is alive, I will kill anyone close to you. Even your boy." Emma nodded.

"I promise, I will find Lilith...Lily and bring her home." Maleficent nodded, disappearing in purple smoke. Emma looked at Killian. "Let's go." Killian nodded. "I'm coming with you." Emma smiled and nodded.

She frowned. "I have to stop at the station, just in case this turns ugly, I want to be ready." Killian nodded. They walked to the station and was met with both of her parents. She sighed and walked over to her desk and grabbed her gun, putting it in her jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma looked at her parents. "I'm leaving town for a little while." They looked at her with panic. "Why?" asked David. "I'm going to find Maleficent's daughter."

They looked at her in shock. "That's too dangerous Emma! We don't want you to go." said Mary Margaret. Emma looked at her parents. "I don't care what you two want. Now I know that her daughter is alive. And I am going to find her. Without your help."

She turned and walked out of the station. They both looked at Killian. "Killian, please you have to talk some sense into her." said Mary Margaret. Killian looked at them both. "The only thing I can do now, is be there to support her in her decisions. She feels like she needs to do this. I will make sure nothing happens to her."

Killian turns and follows Emma out. He joined her in her car. "Did they try to get you to talk me out of going?" Killian nodded. Emma shook her head and put the car in gear and headed out of town. They drove out across the line and headed out.

Emma called one of her old contacts and found out that Lily was still in Boston. They drove toward there. Killian looked at Emma as they drove. "I'm sorry Killian, I know this isn't your idea of a nice evening."

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "As long as I'm with you love, I don't care where we are, or what we are doing." Emma smiled as she continued to Boston. They were halfway there. "There's another two hours and then we should be there."

Killian nodded. They stopped to get some food and continued to drive. "What are you going to tell the lass when you see her?" Emma took a deep breath. "I don't know. I mean it will be a lot to take it." Killian nodded.

"True, just know that there are people who are standing behind you." Emma nodded. They made it to Boston and they pulled up into a apartment building. She buzzed the buzzer. Emma looked at a name on the wall and became sad. Killian followed her eyes and saw the name 'Neal Cassidy' Killian sighed.

"You'd think that they'd rented this place out." said Emma with a frown. He put a hand on her shoulder.

_**"Yes?" **_

"Lily, it's Emma."

_**"Come in...I guess." **_

The door unlocked and headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door and Lily opened the door. She invited them in. "What are you doing here Emma?" Emma looked at Lily. "You remember, when you told me that you were looking for your mother?"

Lily nodded. "I know everything. I was told soon after I met you. You are the daughter of Snow White and Charming. You are the Savior, the reason I was banished to this world." Emma sighed and nodded.

"Did you know the whole time we were friends?" Lily nodded. "I knew after the first time I met you. And I hated you in that moment. You were the reason I was ripped from my mother. And you are the reason I have been miserable."

"Fortunately I haven't aged, due to being a dragon. But believe me Savior, I would have killed you if I could right now." Emma backed away from Lily. "Listen Lily, we found your mother, and she wants to see you. She has looked for you for years."

"Please, I came here, not as enemy, but as an ally. I want to take you back to your mother. Please." Lily looked at Emma and at Killian. "How can I trust you? How do I know, that you aren't trying to lead me into a trap?"

Emma walked and looked right at Lily. "You may not have been friends for real for me, but I was friends with you. Please I am asking you trust me. You could be with your mother in four short hours. Please Lily."

Lily took a deep breath and looked at Emma's face. She could tell that she was sincere. "Fine. I'll go with you." Emma nodded. "Thank you. Now you should pack, we may be there in Storybrooke for awhile."

Lily nodded. "Give me fifteen minutes." Emma nodded. Lily walked from the room. Emma looked at Killian. "Nicely done Swan." Emma smiled. Lily came out with a bag. "I'm ready." Emma nodded.

Lily took out a gun and aimed it at them both. Emma took hers out. "I just want you to know Emma, that if you are lying to me, I will kill you and everyone you love." **'Wow, like mother, like daughter.' **

Emma nodded and Lily pointed at Killian. "Starting with him." Emma walked in front of him. "Okay, just put the gun down." Lily nodded and put it in her jacket. Emma lowered hers. They walked to the car and they loaded Lily's bag and they were back on the road back to Storybrooke.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Lily asked. Emma sighed and looked at her in her rearview mirror. "Because, you were taken from your family and no one should be alone in the world. And no parent should know the pain of losing a child. I know that feeling all too well."

Killian looked at Emma in shock and looked back at the road. They continued on. They stopped at the line and Emma took a scroll from under her seat. They were able to make it into town and they drove to Granny's.

Emma got out and closed her eyes. _**"Maleficent, I have Lily, Please come to the center of town, we are waiting." **_She opened her eyes and they all turned around to her standing there. "Lilith." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hello mother." Lily said. They walked to each other and they hugged, tears falling from their eyes. "Emma!" Emma turned to her parents. "We are glad you're okay." Emma turned back around and nodded.

They walked beyond Emma to Maleficent and Lily. "Lilith, Maleficent," They looked at the couple. "We are sorry for what we did. We didn't know that the sacrifice was going to be Lilith. We should have learned more about it before we agreed to the terms." They looked at her parents.

"I don't accept your apology." They looked at her in shock. Lily looked at Emma. "Thank you for returning me to my mother. It means a lot. I now know that it does nothing to hold a grudge against you."

Emma smiled and nodded. "This wasn't your fault." Emma nodded. Lilith looked at her parents. "You on the other hand, you are the reason that I was separated form my mother for 30 years. And for that you are going to pay."

Emma looked at her parents and back to Lily. "Lily, this won't solve anything." Lily looked at Emma. "Do you really expect me to just forgive them?" Emma shook her head. "Of course not, but two wrongs don't make a right. If you do hurt them, or even kill them, it won't give you back those 30 years from your mother."

Lily shook her head. "You weren't taken from your parents for 30 years!" Emma walked up to her. "Have you just met me!? I didn't even know that they existed until two years ago! I was just as alone as you were! But I will tell you this much, if you come after them, I will fight."

Lily looked from her mother, to the Charmings, to Emma. "Don't make me fight you Lily, please." Lily looked at Emma. I'm sorry Emma." Her eyes glowed and her body began to grow. Soon there stood a dragon.

The dragon looked at Mary Margaret and David. Emma ran and put a protection spell over them. The dragon looked down at Emma and threw her into her bug, busting the glass. Killian ran over to her, helping her up. The dragon looked back at her parents and tried to break the spell, no luck.

Emma walked over to the dragon. "Lily please! Just stop!" The Dragon looked at Emma again, taking her tail, and sending her across the square, being thrown into a shop, glass busting. "Emma!" yelled Mart Margaret.

The dragon looked at Killian and did the same thing. Maleficent looked at her daughter. "Lily! You have to get in control of your emotions. I know that you feel uncontrollable rage and hurt, but Emma is right, I'm not saying forgive them, but we are together, don't ruin it."

The Dragon looked at her mother and hit her tail off the spell again. No luck. The dragon roared in anger. Emma tried to pick her wounded body up, collapsing. "Lily please!" Emma begged. The dragon looked at her, walking over to her and picked her up.

"Please put me down." The dragon squeezed her and in doing so pushed the glass shards into her body. She reached into her jacket and took her gun out. She took aim at her stomach and shot. The dragon wailed, throwing Emma to the ground. She shrunk back into her human form. Maleficent healed her.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she turned to her mother. The spell lifted from Mary Margaret and David. Lily's cries could be heard. Maleficent stroked her daughters hair. Lily looked at them. She walked away from her mother and walked up to them. David pushed Mary Margaret behind him.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to me. But I will not come after you anymore. I made a deal with Emma. And I will keep it." Lily turned and walked over to her mother and they both disappeared.

They ran over to Emma and picked her up. Her face and body was nothing but blood. Killian picked up his wounded body. "Is she okay?" Mary Margaret ran over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get them to the hospital." said Mary Margaret.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Forgiveness is the answer**_

Emma woke up in a hospital bed. She sat up and saw Killian fast asleep in a chair. She smiled. She sifted and sat against the pillows, groaning as she felt all the little cuts in her back. Killian woke up and looked up.

"Hey." he said, walking over and taking her hand. "How are you feeling?" Emma sighed. "I've been better. I guess I should heal myself." Killian shook his head.

"You have used a lot of magic today. Regina said that that protection spell took a lot of your strength. And she said that you need rest." Emma sighed and nodded. "What's the damage?" Killian chuckled hard.

"Well, Whale took two hours taking pieces of glass from your back. You also had a concussion." Emma nodded. "What about you? Are you okay?" Killian smiled and nodded. "I'm just fine Swan. Just a scratch."

Emma nodded. "The lad has been here to see you. He's in the cafeteria." Emma nodded. "Wait, how long have I been asleep? Two days." Emma breathed deeply. "Are my parents okay?" Killian nodded.

"Yes, they were told by Lilith that even though she would never forgive them, they were no longer in danger of her harming the, because she made a deal with you." Emma nodded. "I don't blame her for not forgiving them. I wouldn't be able to forgive anyone that caused me my parents."

Killian looked at her. "You are being a tad hypocritical there Emma." Emma looked at her. "You are becoming friends with the woman that took you from your parents for 28 years. You forgave her eventually."

Emma took a deep breath. "You are right. But I am still angry at them for keeping that a secret from me." Killian nodded. "And that's fine. But you have to let them know that you forgive them. Your mother thinks that you hate her."

Emma sighed. "I don't hate her. I don't hate them, I'm just angry." Killian nodded. "So when can I go home?" Killian chuckled. Henry came in and ran over to her quickly. "Hey mom, how are you feeling?" he asked, hugging her gently.

"I'm fine Henry." Henry chuckled and looked at her. "I'm glad you're okay." Emma smiled. There was a knock and in came in Whale. "Hey Emma, you seem to be doing better." Emma nodded. "I feel fine. When can I come home?"

Whale looked at her medical chart. "You can be discharged today, but you have to take it easy." Emma nodded. Emma was discharged and she went to stand, her back screaming in protest. She hissed in pain.

"Emma? You alright?" asked Killian. Emma smiled and looked a him. "Fine." She walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Killian brought. She looked at her back in the mirror and sighed.

Along with all the little nicks where the glass was stuck, her back was covered in bruises from the sheer force of hitting the glass and the ground. She got changed and came out. She signed out and walked to the bug.

"Let's go home and watch some Netflix." said Emma. Killian nodded. They dropped off Henry at Regina's and they headed home. Emma laid on the sofa. Killian brought her some tea and sat, bracing her against his chest.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Emma didn't answer. He looked down and realized that she fell asleep. Killian smiled and fell asleep himself. Emma woke up and her back was in agony. But she knew that she needed to heed Regina's warning. She sighed and walked to a cabinet and grabbed some Advil.

She sat back on the sofa and put Killian's head on her lap. She smiled and stroked his face. Her phone went off. Emma picked it up . It was David. She answered.

"Hello?"

_**"Emma? Where are you? We came to visit you and you weren't in your room." **_

"I checked out. Now I'm resting at home."

_**"Okay, we just wanted to make sure that you are okay." **_

Emma nodded.

_**"Listen, I know you are very angry at your mother and I, but we really do love you. And please understand, that we only did what we did, to make sure that you would return to your family." **_

Emma nodded.

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner. And we will talk."

_**"Okay what time?" **_

Emma looked at the clock.

"How about 7:00. That will give me two hours to figure out what to do and prepare it."

_**"Okay, we will be there." **_

Emma hung up and looked down at Killian's peaceful face. She smiled and put a pillow under his head, and headed to the kitchen. She reached for a pan, her back screaming in protest. Emma sighed and ignored the pain in her back.

Killian woke up to Emma starting dinner. Killian got up and walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind. Emma flinched and Killian let go instantly. "I'm so sorry Emma." Emma turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't be, I'm okay." Killian smiled warmly and nodded. "So what is for dinner? Alfredo Ravioli." Killian nodded. "Sounds, and smells delicious." Emma smiled. "I asked my parents to come over so I can talk to them."

Killian nodded. "Okay, that's good." Emma smiled. She went back to making dinner. The stove was making her hot so she pulled up her short sleeved shirt, pulling her cami up with it and Killian looked at her back.

"Bloody hell Emma!" He yelled, walking up to her and looking at her back. "It's nothing." said Emma. "Nothing?! Your back is like a big giant bruise!" Emma turned and looked at him. "I'm fine, if it becomes too much I will let you know."

Killian nodded. There was a knock. "That must be your parents." Emma nodded and put the dishes on the table, while Killian answered the door. They came walking in. "This smells amazing Emma." said Mary Margaret.

Emma nodded and sat at the table. Her parents looked at her. "So, you wanted to talk?" asked David. Emma nodded and looked at her parents. "Okay, so we need to talk about what we need to do about this situation."

Her parents both nodded. "So you sacrificed someone in order to make sure that I returned to you, to Storybrooke, and free you." They both nodded. "And you keep something this big from me."

They both nodded, ashamed. "However, I have too." They looked at her. "When I was having problems with the ice splinter, I kept it from all of you." They looked at her hopefully. Mary Margaret took a deep breath.

"We understand that you are still angry at us, but you have to look at this from our perspective. We were going to lose each other, you. When we learned that, we wanted to find a way to make sure that we would one day love our beautiful daughter."

Emma looked at her parents. "We wanted to make sure that we knew you, and that you would know, that even though we weren't around, we loved you so much, and we wanted to be with you so much." Emma nodded.

"You did a bad thing, hurt another mother, causing a mother to lose a child, again, a pain that no parent should have to experience. And you have gone to great lengths to make sure that I wouldn't find out. But you did it to protect me. And although I am very angry with the both of you, you are my parents and I never thought that I would be able to meet my parents. I love you guys."

She got up and hugged her parents, ignoring the pain in her back. "We love you too Emma. So, so much." said Mary Margaret. Emma smiled and nodded. Killian smiled. They enjoyed dinner and they talked. Mary Margaret and David then decided to go home. Emma laid in bed. "Emma? Can I ask you something?"

Emma looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, what's up?" Killian faced her. "When you told Lily, and your parents that you experienced what is was like to lose a child, what did you mean?" Emma took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Back before I even believed that I was the Savior, back when Regina HATED me, she made a turnover that had poison apple in it. Henry was still trying to prove to me. When he did he took a bite of the turnover and he collapsed."

"When he did I rushed him to the hospital and he died." Killian looked at her with shock. "I kissed his forehead and told him that I loved him, which broke the curse on everyone else. But the pain I felt when I lost Henry for that split second, it was worse than any wound that I have ever received, more hurtful than any word."

"My world stopped." Emma looked down at her hands. Killian took her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you." Emma shook her head and looked at him. "You didn't. I was just thinking about it in my head."

They cuddled each other and fell asleep. Emma was awoken by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_**"Emma, it's Lily." **_

"What's up?"

_**"Some woman was just here with a guy that sounded like he was Scottish or something. He had some kind of blade with him. They said that they were coming after you, and they attacked me and my mom." **_

Emma shot up.

"Are you guys okay?"

_**"Yeah, just a few scrapes, but I wanted to warn you." **_

"Thank you Lily."

She hung up and shook Killian awake. "Killian! Killian wake up!" Killian woke up. "What's the matter love? Gold found his dagger, he and Cruella are on their way here! We have to be ready!"

Killian nodded and walked to the dresser and opened the drawer, taking out two pistols. He also walked over and grabbed his sword. Emma walked over and picked her gun too. They walked out of the house.

"Come on Crocodile! Come out and fight you coward!" Killian yelled. Gold came into view. "Hello Ms. Swan, Pirate." They were ready to fight. "Tell me pirate, are you ready to lose your love all over again."

Killian cried out in anger and started to fight Gold. Gold summoned a sword and they started to battle. Cruella came into view. "Hello Savior." Emma turned and gasped. Henry was in Cruella's grasp.

"I have to say, for caring about this boy as much as you say, taking him was a snap. Emma looked at Cruella in anger. "Let him go, he has nothing do with this." Cruella laughed evilly. "He's your son, of course he has something to do with this."

Emma took her gun out and aimed at Cruella. Cruella took one out and aimed it at Henry's head. "Choose wisely Savior. One wrong move and you will be wearing your son's brains." Emma backed up.

"What do you want Cruella?" Cruella laughed. "I don't really want anything. This is my happy ending, killing the heroes. You see I don't have a person or object that is my happy ending. I just love to kill people. The question is, who will be the one that is my kill? You? Or him?" she asked.

"Let my son go or so help me I will kill you right now." Cruella cocked her gun. "Try me Savior." Emma looked into Henry's frightened eyes, and then back at Cruella's eyes. She dropped her gun and held up her hands.

Cruella laughed and shot Emma in the leg. "MOM!" Henry cried as he watched his mother drop. Killian looked in fear. Cruella pushed Henry to the side and grabbed Emma by the arm. Emma looked up and saw her love fight Gold.

Gold stabbed him in the stomach. "Killian! Killian!" Emma yelled, trying to twist free. Killian looked at Emma as he dropped. "KILLIAN! KILLIAN!" she screamed. Cruella dragged Emma from the yard.

Henry crawled over to Killian an watched his mother get taken away. They disappeared. He put pressure on Killian's wound, him crying out in pain. He took his phone out and called Regina.

_**"Henry! Are you okay!?" **_

"Yes! Mom, listen I need you to get to Emma's! Killian is hurt and he will die if you don't help! Emma has been taken by Gold and Cruella! Please!"

_**"Okay, Henry, I will be right there." **_

Henry hung up and he started to cry as blood flowed through his fingers.

"Is Emma okay?" Killian asked. Henry just started to cry. He was scared. Killian was dying, and Emma was taken by the Dark One and Cruella. "Just hang on Killian." he whispered as he waited for his mother to get there.

Emma was thrown into a cell, blood flowing from her gunshot wound. She thought about Killian and his wound. Would he be okay? Did Regina help him? NO! Is he dead? Tears flowed from her eyes as she feared for her love.

_**If I get up to 24 reviews, then I will post the last chapter of this story! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again guys!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**It's amazing what we do for love **_

_**This is the last Chapter of this story, please let me know what you think. I already have some ideas for what I want to do in the sequel. Thanks for sticking with me guys! UsagiEvans1996**_

Killian woke up on the sofa in the house with Regina's hands over his wound. "You need to take it easy right now. You have been through a lot the past few hours." Killian nodded and fell asleep. Regina looks over and sees Henry sitting in a chair in shock.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at her. "Are you okay Henry?" Henry nodded. "As okay as I can be I guess." Regina sat on the arm of the chair and hugged her son.

"I am so sorry Henry. You shouldn't have to go through this. But I promise you this, we will get Emma back ." Henry nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. Robin walked in. Regina looked up.

"Where's Roland? He shouldn't be left alone." Robin shook his head. "I left him with Granny." Regina nodded. Robin came and stood by her and Henry. "Okay, so what should we do to get Emma back?" asked Robin.

Emma opened her eyes and looked around. She tries to use her magic to unshackle herself, however nothing happens. She sighs. "Don't struggle Ms. Swan." She looked up at Gold. "I have blocked this cell off, that way you have no way to access and magic."

He walked up the stairs with a smirk. "Enjoy your stay here Ms. Swan." He shuts the door. Emma sighed and dropped her head. Blood flowed from her gunshot wound. She still feared for Killian. The last thing she saw was him being stabbed.

She was able to get a hold of the sleeve of her light jacket and ripped it. She wrapped the torn piece around her gunshot wound. _**'I just hope that this will be enough.' **_Emma laid her head back against the cell wall. She was tired. This blood loss was making her drowsy.

She hoped that he was okay and that Regina helped him. Killian came around as he heard ways to get Emma back. "I suggest that we demand that he returns her! He has put her though enough hell, that bastard. Now it needs to end!"

Regina looked at him. "Killian, you have to calm down, getting angry isn't going to help her at the moment." Killian took a deep breath. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! God knows what he is doing to her!"

Regina took her phone out and called David, asking that he and Mary Margaret came over to try and help out. She also calls Belle. They arrive. "I can just try to talk to him again." said Belle. "It's not that simple. This is much more dangerous. You don't have the dagger, he does. No one can keep him from hurting you."

Belle nodded. "I don't care. Emma has been there for everyone here, and I will not let Rumple do this to her a second time. I don't care if he hurts me, I don't think he will, but even if he does, I don't care."

"Just let me see if I can calm him down enough to get him to release Emma. Killian is right, we don't know what they are doing to her. We have to try." They all agreed. They drove to Zelena's house.

"You'd think that he would find a way to cloak the house or something." said Regina. They walked toward the house and they were all thrown to the ground. Killian looked at Regina. "You were saying?" said Killian.

Regina sighed. Gold walked out on the porch of the house. "Well, well, well, what brings you here?" They looked at them with his smug grin. "Rumple." He looked at Belle. "What are you doing here Belle?"

Belle walked closer to the spell. "I am here to talk to you again." Gold shook his head. "I want to hear nothing more form you Belle. I don't even want to see you. You, like all the others here, can go to hell."

Killian unsheathed his sword and hits the spell with it, sending him flying back. He picks himself right back up and looked at Gold with anger. "Come out you coward! You are still nothing more than a coward! Hiding behind your magic like you were all those years ago!"

Emma raised her head and looked up toward the door. She was full of relief. She heard Killian's voice, he was alive. She tried to pull herself free from the shackles. "Killian! Killian can you hear me? Killian!"

There was no answer. "Killian? Killian can you hear me!?" She yelled. There was no answer. Cruella emerged from the shadows and shot her in the leg again, her crying out in pain.

"They can't hear you, the only one that can hear is Gold. And they know nothing about what is happening to you. Give up, they can't break the spell. The only one that can is you."

Cruella giggled evilly. Killian hits his body against the spell, being sent back. But that doesn't stop him from doing it again. Regina starts to shoot magic at it in order to break it. There was no luck. Gold cackled, his skin was glittery, leathery, and a light green, the way he looked in the Enchanted Forest.

"The only one that can even dream of breaking the spell is Emma, and she is in no condition to perform magic." He giggled. Henry hit the barrier with his fists. "Where is my mother!? What have you done to her!?" He yelled, hitting the barrier with his fists. Killian looked at the man with pure hatred.

"Where the hell is she!? She better be alive crocodile!" Gold giggled. "She's alive. She can hear everything that has been going on. She can hear you, but you can't hear her." Killian breathed a silent breath of relief.

"Let her go! I demand that you release her." Gold giggled. "What gives you the right to demand dearie? You don't have the dagger. What makes you think that I will listen to a stupid pirate? A pirate that cannot even keep the supposed 'love of his life' safe?"

"You are useless pirate. I enjoy harming the Savior, the one that took everything from me. I was fine before she came into town." he said. "Oh really?" Henry asked. Gold looked at Henry. "If my mom hadn't come to Storybrooke, then you would have never seen my father again."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Rumple, please release her. She has a son. I know that you can still do the right thing. And the right thing to do now, is to let Emma go." Gold walked down the steps.

"What makes you think that I will release her? Because you are the one that begs me to? What about when I begged you? When I begged you to give me another chance?" Belle took a step toward the barrier.

"I'm sorry Rumple. I shouldn't have ordered your exile. I should have handled it better. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the town. I'm so sorry." Gold shook his head.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies. No matter how many apologies I hear, I won't release her. Where was that heart when I begged you to allow me to stay in Storybrooke? Hmm? Besides, I thought you saw nothing but a beast when you looked at me now?" Belle looked at the ground. Mary Margaret walked up.

"Please Gold, remember the promise that you made to Neal. You promised that you would be a good man. I would think that you would want to keep your word to your son." Gold became livid.

"No one! I repeat no one speaks about my boy! You leave him out of this! This has nothing to do with Bae!" Henry walked up. "But it does! I was told that when he laid dying in my mother's arms, that you promised to be a better man."

"And you are insulting his memory by going back on your word! But that's what you do. You lie, and you deceive. SILENCE!" yelled Gold. Emma picked her head up and looked at Cruella.

"If all you live for is to kill, then go ahead and kill me. I know that's what you want to do. I'm right here, defenseless. So go ahead and kill me." Cruella walked closer to the cell.

"I don't want to kill you yet. I want to have some fun first. There would be no fun if I don't torture you a bit before I kill you. And besides I want your beloved family to watch your death, while they are helpless to help you."

Emma picked her head up. "You lay a hand on them, I will end you!" Cruella giggled and kneeled in front of Emma. "You will be dead. And besides, I don't want any of them. I have no beef with them." She walked over and sat on the steps.

"What is it that you want Gold!?" Killian yelled. Gold looked dead at him. "I want to take your happiness. And the only one that you want to live for is Emma. I end her, then you no longer have anything to live for. You will also be killing a child's parent!" David yelled disgusted.

Gold looked at them. "Yes, I will be killing Henry's only remaining birth parent, and your beloved daughter that you have only known two years, but what's worth it, is that I will be destroying the pirate's happiness, by killing his love right in front of him, while his is powerless to stop it."

Killian threw himself at the barrier again. "Come out and fight like a man! Unless you are too scared too! You bloody coward!" Gold giggled. "No, you see, I am fighting you, but I am just hurting you by hurting Emma." Killian shook his head.

"Emma doesn't deserve this!" Gold looked at him in shock. "She doesn't deserve it? After her taking my happy ending? After her taking my dagger and forcing me to walk away from everything. After she denied my twice to allow myself to rid myself of the dagger? And you are telling me that she doesn't deserve it!?"

Killian shook his head. "No! That wasn't her fault. That was all you! You were the one that destroyed your own happy ending by hurting her and almost killed her!" yelled Henry. Gold gave Henry a evil smile.

"Be very careful with what you say lad. One word from me, and Emma receives another gunshot wound, or she's dead." David looked at the man with anger. "What are you hoping this will accomplish!? Do you think that it will bring Belle back to you!? That it will give you peace of mind!? WHAT!?" David yelled.

Gold looked at them. "That no one can order The Dark One, and not be punished. That no one can deny me something that I want. Not even Belle can order me around anymore. Whoever does will be punished. It's that simple dearie."

Tears filled Henry's eyes. "She gave you another chance." Everyone looked at him. "She didn't have to give you the opportunity to see Baelfire again. But she did anyway. And this is how you repay her? How you have decided to honor my father's sacrifice to make sure that you were spared?" Henry bowed his head and then looked back at Gold, tears of anger falling down his face.

"My father...would be disgusted with you." Gold smiled. "I warned you about what you said. Cruella?" They all looked at the cellar in panic. "NO! Leave her be!" Killian begged. Cruella smiled and got up. Emma looked up at Cruella. "Go ahead."

Cruella raised the gun with a smile. "With pleasure." She shot Emma again and Emma cried out in pain. Gold looked from the cellar to them with a cruel smile. "Let us see her! Where is she!?" yelled David.

Gold just nods and opens the door with magic. "Cruella, can you come up? And bring her with you?" Cruella came up dragging a bloody Emma by the arm. They looked on horror. Killian beat on the barrier, cuts forming on his hands.

"Gold! Damn you! Let her go!" Emma looked at Killian with a slight smile. He really was okay. Cruella threw her on the ground. Killian and the others jumped up as she hit the ground. Cruella aimed her gun at Emma's head as she laid on the ground. "Okay Rumple you have made your point! Just let her go!" yelled Belle.

Gold looked at Belle. "Give me one good reason to let her go? I mean the woman I love doesn't see me as a person. She sees me as a beast." Belle shook her head. "No Rumple, I still love you. Now come on and prove me wrong and show me that the Rumple I love is still in there like I know he is."

Gold looked at Cruella, and Emma, over to Belle. Cruella looked at Gold. "Oh, don't tell me that you are pulling back? All because some peasant girl wants you to stop, and bats her little eyes, you are going to go running with your tail between your legs? A shame Rumplestilskin." said Cruella.

Cruella looked from Gold to Belle. "Well what's one more kill?" She raised her gun from Emma's head and aimed it at Belle. "NO!" yelled Gold. The gun went off and Killian pushed Belle to the ground.

Gold ran to the edge of the barrier and looked down at Killian and Belle. Killian and Belle both sat up. Belle looked at Gold. She then looked at Killian. Killian opened his vest and there was a single gunshot wound in his chest.

He looked at Gold and then at Emma. Emma picked up her head and looked in horror. Killian fell back. "Killian!" yelled Henry as he and the others ran over. Emma picked up her wounded body and walked as fast as her wounded body would carry her, no even thinking of the pain of her own gunshot wounds.

She broke the barrier as she felt her magic return. She walked over and fell at Killian's feet. She crawled the rest of the way and cradled his head. "Killian! Killian wake up! Killian! Killian!" she yelled as she slapped his face.

She tried to undo the wound with no luck. Regina tried as well, with no luck. "You can't die! You promised that you would never leave me! Don't you dare lie to me now! Killian!" She yelled. She put him down and started to pound on his chest.

"Killian! KILLIAN!" she yelled. There was no change. Emma shook her head. "No. Not, not Killian! NOO! KILLIAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emma cried out as the sky started to cover in grey clouds, thunder and lightning filled the sky.

The rain started to pour, drenching them all. "Ugh! This rain is ruining my fur!" Emma picked up her head with a dark look in her eyes. She picked herself up and walked toward Cruella. "Emma don't!" yelled her mother.

Cruella looked at Emma and aimed her gun. She hot at Emma, a bullet grazing the side of her arm and she took her magic and threw Cruella through the porch. "You were only supposed to kill me! But no, you had to shoot Killian!" She yelled as she hit Cruella with magic.

Gold snapped his fingers and Emma froze. Emma was still able to move her eyes. Gold walked up to Cruella. Emma looked at Gold. "Your heart has never been tainted for killing someone. And I don't think that that's the example you want to share your boy." Gold looked at Cruella.

"However, I have been known to kill those that have harmed my family. And you tried to kill the love of my life. Wait." Gold turned to see Belle. "Don't kill her Rumple." Gold looked at her in shock. "But she tried to kill you Belle!" Belle nodded.

"I know Rumple. But you are better than this. Let her go, spare her life. Not because she deserves it, but because that's what you should do." Gold took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He nodded. Gold looked at Emma and Cruella.

"I spare you, you are lucky that she is still able to get through to me." He unfroze Emma and Emma looked at Cruella. Emma walked away and walked back over to Killian's dead body. "I am so sorry Killian." she said, tears fall from here eyes.

"You really where a hero." she whispered as she kissed his lips gently and feather light. David and Mary Margaret sat next to her. "You'll get blood on you." said Emma. Her parents shook their eyes. "We don't care." said David as they both hugged her tightly.

Emma's sobs shook her body. Gold walked up to them. "I am so sorry Emma." Emma looked at Gold in anger. "Whatever." she said. She looked away from him and looked at Killian's body. Emma picked her head up and looked at her parents.

"When dad had to be sacrificed to be sent back here, you split your heart in half and gave half to dad to make sure that he lived." Her mother nodded. "Maybe I can do the same for Killian." They all looked at Regina. Regina took a deep breath. "That was just luck when I did it the first time." Emma picked herself up.

"Please Regina, I would do the same for you if something happened to Robin." Robin came up and put a firm hand on her shoulder. Regina looked from Robin to Emma. "I trust you Regina." said Emma. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I need you to take your heart out." Emma nodded. She reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, it was covered in white, it being super pure. Emma handed it to Regina. Regina tried to split it and nothing happened.

"It won't work." said Regina sadly. Emma took her heart back and tried to herself, her white heart wouldn't split in half. Emma shook her head. "No, I am going to find a way to bring him back. But first."

Emma walked over to Cruella and dragged her down into the cellar. "You can't seriously be thinking of leaving me here?" Emma laughed. "Believe it." She locked the lock and locked the doors shut. She looked at Gold.

"Tell me, is there any other way to bring him back? And I don't want you to lie because he's your enemy." Gold took a deep breath, he was starting to revert by to Mr. Gold, instead of Rumplestilskin, the Dark One. He took a deep breath.

"There is nothing that any of us can do, it's what you have to do. You are the product of true love, the most powerful magic out there. Your heart has turned this white because your heart isn't tainted, you want to save your pirate, even it means your death. Now you could take some of the white substance around our heart and put it into the pirate's, it might work."

Emma nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated. **'Please, help me bring him back.' **Swirls of white energy came from her heart and gathered in her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly. She took the gathered energy and pushed it into Killian's chest.

Nothing happened for a moment. They suddenly heard a noise that was music to Emma's ears. A heartbeat. Killian opened his eyes and looked at Emma lovingly. Emma helped him sit up. He looked at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you love? I'm a survivor." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes she collapsed onto his body as she felt the full weight of everything that happened and her blood loss finally caught up to her. _**'I'm just glad that you are okay.' **_she thought as her world went black.


End file.
